


Your Father Will Hear About This

by MeadowRue



Series: Fathers Hearing About This [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy is a Good Parent, First Time, Longbottom Family - Freeform, M/M, Malfoy Family, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Potter Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 61,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowRue/pseuds/MeadowRue
Summary: Neville Longbottom is the teacher for Herbology at Hogwarts and he takes his job very seriously. That's also why he promises to help his A student Scorpius Malfoy when, after the death of his mother, the developments in his relationship with his father seem to endanger his academic achievements and his wellbeing.Unfortunately, he realises too late that this implies he has to meet with his former bully, who hasn’t changed at all over the years. Or has he?Draco has, and Professor Longbottom sees himself falling for his student’s father faster than you can say "Mimbulus Mimbletonia"…
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter
Series: Fathers Hearing About This [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882387
Comments: 231
Kudos: 385





	1. Return to Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second multi-chapter piece about Neville and Draco, this time one in which I considered The Cursed Child.
> 
> BUT, as you might notice, this story isn’t Cursed Child compliant since Astoria dies when Scorpius is only eleven, and there is no child of Voldemort – as far as I know o.o
> 
> Other funny and dramatic things happen. Have fun :)

Neville couldn't help noticing how remarkably he looked like his father. The pale, pointed face, the small nose, the grey eyes and his silver blond hair bore so much resemblance to the man that had once stepped foot into this castle with him on their own first day of school that Neville thought, at least for a split second, that a tiny version of Draco had returned to Hogwarts.

"Welcome at Hogwarts," he greeted the first-year students with a kind smile. "My name is Professor Longbottom and in a moment, I will lead you into the Great Hall, where you will be sorted into one of the four houses. There's Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Now, while you're at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points while any rule-breaking will lose your house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup. Remember that your house resembles your family and that you should always look out for each other. Don't be afraid," he added warmly, "You will only have to try on the Sorting Hat and it will tell you where you belong."

Naturally, _Malfoy, Scorpius_ was sorted into Slytherin. To everybody's surprise, however, _Potter, Albus_ was too.

*

"Merry Christmas, Neville!"

"Merry Christmas, Ginny. Thanks so much for inviting me."

Neville hugged his best friend before stepping into their warm house in Godric's Hollow. It was Boxing Day and, like every year, he spent Christmas with the Potters, who had made a tradition of inviting their closest friends to celebrate with them.

The house was buzzing, as James, Lily, Albus, Rose and Hugo were excitedly comparing their Christmas presents while their parents were chit-chatting in the living room.

"Merry Christmas, everybody!"

"Merry Christmas, Neville!" it echoed and Rose, who couldn't be convinced otherwise, added: "Merry Christmas, Professor Longbottom."

"So how is the school year going so far?"

After Neville had given his presents to the others and they had all talked for a while, Neville was helping Ginny and Harry prepare tea in the kitchen.

"Oh, quite well. I think I'm finally getting used to being a teacher", he laughed, "And my students are all very friendly. I think Albus has also settled in well, hasn't he?"

Ginny and Harry exchanged a quick look, which Neville couldn't help but notice.

"He enjoys being there a lot, yes," Ginny answered finally, "It's just that... we're a bit worried."

"Worried?" Neville replied curiously.

"About his... well about his choice of friends." Harry added tentatively.

Neville raised his eyebrows. "Somehow I would have expected you two to be the last people to judge him for that," he couldn't help but reply.

"We're not," Harry replied quickly, "We're not judging Albus or... or anybody really. It's just... we've heard that there were... difficulties and we've just been wondering whether... you know..."

"Well, I guess that it's true that Albus had a bit of a rough start," Neville said, "It... came as quite a surprise that he was sorted into Slytherin, but I think that he feels very comfortable and in my opinion, that should be the only thing that matters really. As for Scorpius, I think that he has helped Albus settle in quite a lot actually."

"That's what he's said," Ginny replied, "And you... so you wouldn't say that he has a... a bad influence on Al?"

"No, I don't think so," Neville reassured her, "As much as Scorpius looks like his father, he's very different to Draco when he was our age. He's a very kind, polite and hard-working student. I really wouldn't worry about that if I were you."

Neville could tell that they weren't fully convinced by that, but at least they looked less worried.

"Alright," Harry nodded, "Please don't think we're prejudiced, it's just... we just want the best for Albus, that's all."

"Of course, you do," Neville smiled kindly, "And I'm absolutely convinced that Hogwarts is the best place for him to be."

"So do we. Will you... nevertheless, will you keep an eye on him, Nev? And don't hesitate to write if he gets into trouble, right?"

"Don't worry. Of course, I'll do that."

*

When Neville returned to Hogwarts after the holidays, there was the usual New Year's staff meeting, which, Neville had gotten the impression over the last years, had only been implemented for using up all the leftovers from Christmas since the house-elves had served meals regardless of the decimated number of consumers, and getting rid of unwanted gifts, for example a disgustingly sweet cherry wine brewed by one's uncle. (Totally made up scenario.)

This year, though, Headmistress McGonagall asked for silence, because she actually had to make an announcement.

"For all of you who have the pleasure of teaching our first-year Slytherins this year: I want to inform you that Scorpius Malfoy is excused from attending school on his father's request for the first week of term, because his mother passed away." She made a meaningful pause to look at everybody. "Mr Malfoy trusts us to handle this matter with confidentiality. Thank you," she ended with a nod, then sat down again.

"Poor boy...," Professor Flitwick muttered. Neville swallowed since he knew only too well what it felt like to lose a parent. Even though his mother and father weren't dead, they'd been deprived of their memories and didn't recognise him as their son. He could only imagine that losing one's mother at such a young age must feel even worse.

*

A week after the start of term, Scorpius returned to Hogwarts. Neville noticed that he looked paler than usual and even though he was keen on catching up with what he had missed last week, he seemed to have trouble concentrating on the tasks at hand.

"Professor?" he asked him softly at the end of the lesson when the others had already packed their bags and left for lunch, "I was wondering whether I could talk to you for a moment."

"Of course you can, Scorpius.", Neville assured him and bent his head so he wasn't that terribly taller than the boy anymore.

"I just wanted to know if... because of the essay that you've reminded us of again... the others only told me about it today and I'm not sure if I'll be able to finish it by Wednesday, so..." Neville noticed that he was quite uncomfortable asking for this, "So I wanted to know if I could maybe hand it in on Friday?"

Neville smiled, because he always remembered how much a kind smile from the person opposite could help if you were bursting with nervousness and fear. "You can hand it in next Monday if that's okay," he said.

Scorpius seemed relieved and smiled shyly up at him. "Thank you. I can probably manage Friday, though," he added quickly before he said goodbye and left for the Great Hall. It was only then when Neville noticed that Albus hadn't been waiting for him as before the holidays.

*

In the end, he _did_ manage to hand it in by Friday and given the circumstances, Scorpius's essay was well written. It wasn't as elaborate as Neville was used to in his case and he could see that he had struggled with some parts that would usually not have been a problem for him, but on the whole, he did a great job.

So it was even more worrying when Scorpius didn't turn up for class on Monday. Neville noticed even before checking his list – the one he strictly went through every start of class because they were encouraged to report if any student had gone missing, and he was really bad with remembering who was in which class. Only Scorpius's face he was sure to see on every Monday morning and Wednesday afternoon, so he missed it this time.

"Does anyone know where your classmate Scorpius has gone?" he asked the students who were assembled in front of the flowerbeds, and specifically looked at Albus.

But to Neville's surprise, Albus shook his head and in the end, it was Rose who only vaguely remembered that she had seen him heading towards the Owlery in their short break between Transfiguration and Herbology.

To Neville's luck, Hagrid came strolling by the greenhouses in this moment and was glad to take over for a while since Neville couldn't simply leave it at that and wanted to check if Scorpius was alright.

As the Owlery was the only hint that he'd gotten, he decided to start looking there first. He mounted the steps to the high tower and had nearly reached the top when he heard somebody crying.

"Scorpius?" he asked softly and turned around the corner of the last steps to find the blond boy sitting on the floor, his face buried in his hands.

On his intrusion, Scorpius jumped and tried to hide the fact that he had been crying his eyes out with some frantic swipes of his hand. Rather poorly. "Ah, er, P-Professor..."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," Neville replied softly, "I've been looking for you since you didn't turn up to class..."

"S-sorry, I... I've completely forgotten the time a-and...," Scorpius replied nervously, but Neville smiled kindly at him and hoped to calm him with this gesture.

"I didn't mean it as an accusation. I've merely been worried since nobody knew exactly where you had gone." Slowly, he sat down on the stone steps, inviting him to sit down next to him, but not blocking the way down either in case the boy rather wanted to leave.

"When I was in my first year at Hogwarts, I was late all the time. I couldn't remember when classes started or how long the breaks were – and I never really figured out which staircase to take and which I should rather avoid." He laughed a bit and smiled up at Scorpius.

Scorpius hesitated, then he slowly came over to him, a sceptical look on his face. "You're just saying that, aren't you?"

Neville chuckled and watched his student sit down next to him. "No, I surely am not. Ask your father if you don't believe me."

At that, Scorpius bit his lips and Neville could see tears swelling up in his eyes again.

"But somehow _you_ don't seem to be a person who has trouble remembering these things," Neville added softly, "So, would you like to tell me why you are up here on your own?"

Scorpius did not answer, all he did was hide his face in his hands and shake. There were tiny sobs coming from him and Neville was panicking slightly, because he didn't know what to do. With Rose or Albus it was different, they were his friends' children, he could hug them when they cried, but Scorpius was...a student, and a teacher did not hug his student.

So everything he offered for support was a hand he carefully put on Scorpius's back to gently stroke him there. "Hey, there..."

Neville was perfectly sure it was because of his mother's death and there was nothing he could say to make that better, Merlin no, but then Scorpius sniffled and he could very quietly hear him say:

"I just miss him so much."

"Who do you miss so much?" Neville asked gently as he handed Scorpius a handkerchief.

Scorpius took it, blew his nose and looked as if he really tried to stop crying but couldn't. "M-my daddy," he croaked. "I-I know he's sad be-because of Mummy, b-but...I'm sad too, w-why do I have t-to do this alone?"

"You don't," Neville answered immediately, even though he still didn't understand completely, "You're not alone Scorpius. Have you written a letter to your father? Is that why you came up here? You know, in situations like these, students are also allowed to use the Floo Network to call their parents..."

Scorpius shook his head, looking so much younger than his eleven years. "He doesn't – doesn't want to see me," he sobbed, and only when Neville thoughtlessly replied with "What? I don't believe Draco would ever – ," he shoved a crumpled piece of parchment in his direction.

Neville took it, and even though he knew that this was very likely a private letter from Draco Malfoy to his son, he couldn't help but unfold and read it.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I understand that you grieve for your mother, but I can't hold your hand through classes. I'm hurting too, but I try to be strong, so you should do the same._

_And I've told you that Albus Potter would ditch you sooner or later, if not out of his own decision then because his parents would tell him to._

_I'm sorry._

_Your father_

Neville not only noticed that he was not surprised by the cold language Malfoy used when writing to his own son; he also noticed how shaky the letter suddenly looked when he wrote "I'm sorry" and "Your father".

"H-he's never m-my father, he's always my d-daddy."

It took Neville a moment to understand what Scorpius meant, but then the shaky handwriting suddenly made sense. "Scorpius, I don't think this means he doesn't want to see or talk to you," Neville replied gently. He was pretty sure that Draco was overwhelmed by the whole situation and didn't really know how to react. And, Merlin, who could blame him? If Neville only imagined losing the person he'd been in love with and suddenly being confronted with raising a child on his own, he'd sure as hell panic too.

"I think he just... you know, Hogwarts is usually so strict with its guidelines regarding parents' visits that he probably doesn't know... and he doesn't want to get you in trouble. Maybe it... it would help if I talked to him? You know, to explain that in situations like these, it's perfectly fine to talk to you regularly or even to visit once in a while?"

Scorpius looked up at him with big, watery blue eyes. "Y-yes, Professor Longbottom, please, yes," he begged him and looked absolutely grateful even though he hadn't done anything yet.

"Don't worry, I'm glad if I can help you, Scorpius," he replied and was really relieved that, for the time being, his student had stopped crying.

"As for Albus," he couldn't help but add, "I don't think he has any intention of 'ditching you'," he said kindly, "And I know for a fact that his parents would not tell him to stop talking to you if he really wants to be friends with you. He probably... you know, we teachers were asked not to tell anybody about your mother, so I'm not sure Albus even knows what happened and... and maybe he's just confused because he has heard so little of you during the holidays and because you arrived a week later... Have you already tried talking to him about that?"

Scorpius shook his head. "I didn't want to talk a-about Mummy to anybody..."

"Mhm, I can understand that," Neville replied, "And you don't have to if you don't want to," he added quickly, "But... you know, I think it would already be enough if you told him that you're sad at the moment and that you need him right now. He's your best friend, isn't he? I'm sure he'll understand if you don't want to tell him more about it and he'll be there for you anyway."

Scorpius slowly shook his head, taking his father's letter back and folding it neatly between his small hands. "I already told you now. And it felt good."

He looked up again then, with a hint of a smile. "Thank you, Professor."

"You're welcome, Scorpius. You can talk to me anytime, alright?" He smiled down at the smaller one before taking a look at his watch.

"Tell you what," he said, "There's only half an hour left of our Herbology class. If you'd like, I'll send Albus to your common room to meet you there and then you can talk about everything. If you don't want the others to know, you can simply tell them that you didn't feel that well and went to see Madame Pomfrey before getting some rest. I want to see both of you at lunch, however, and Albus and you will have to help me some time in the afternoon to catch up on the things you’ve missed today, okay?"

Scorpius nodded. "Of course, Professor. A-and please send Albus. I mean...if he wants to come, that is..."

"I'm sure he does," Neville said kindly before he got up and left the owlery with Scorpius. While his student headed back to his common room, Neville went to the greenhouses where he briefly talked to Albus who, as Neville had already thought, absolutely wanted to go and see his friend.

When he saw the two of them twenty minutes later in the Great Hall, Neville was glad that they were both sitting next to each other and had obviously talked things over. He even caught Scorpius's eye and was glad that his student smiled up at him.

"That went well...," he muttered to himself and only realised in this moment that he now had to contact Draco Malfoy.


	2. Office Hour with Draco Malfoy

Neville had decided to talk things over with Professor McGonagall first since it was unusual for a teacher to contact a parent if he wasn't the student's Head of House. They both decided, however, that an exception should be made in this case.

"I don't think that it would do the boy any good if he had to tell his Head of House all of this again," McGonagall decided, "And since he confided his worries to you, I consider it only appropriate if you talk to Mr Malfoy, Neville. I presume a personal conversation would be most helpful in this case, don't you think?"

"I think so," Neville agreed even though he had never been in such a situation before and the thought of talking to Draco Malfoy was not really a comfortable one. Nevertheless, he had promised Scorpius to help him and he also considered it his duty to do so. "I'll write to him to make an appointment."

"Thank you, Neville," McGonagall replied, "Please let me know if there's anything I can do in this matter."

Since Neville had classes to teach in the afternoon, it was only after dinner that he finally found the time to write to Draco Malfoy. He struggled quite a bit to find the right words to address the matter but in the end, he decided to keep to the point as much as possible. If he had written to Harry or Hermione about their children, he would have addressed the emotional side of the problem in far more detail, but since he hadn't talked to Draco in a long time and had never been on friendly terms with him when they had been to school together either, he thought that an objective approach would be the best.

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_I am writing to you on behalf of your son Scorpius, who lately had trouble keeping up with his assignments and missed out on classes. As not to put his academic achievements in further jeopardy, I'd like to invite you to one of my office hours on Tuesday or Friday afternoon in order to discuss the matter personally. Please let me know which date is more convenient to you._

_Yours sincerely_

_Professor N. Longbottom_

Draco Malfoy's reply arrived the next day and told Neville that he would come to see him this Friday afternoon.

*

On Friday, Neville left the Great Hall quickly after lunch as he wanted to go over his notes for his conversation with Malfoy again. Neville had talked to all of Scorpius's teachers in the course of the week because he wanted to gain as much information as possible about his behaviour in different classes. Generally, his colleagues' evaluations of the situation were very similar: Scorpius was a very polite and hard-working student, but lately had trouble to concentrate on his tasks and struggled to keep up with his homework. He was top of class in Potions and Herbology, but found it difficult to keep up even in these two subjects. Generally, he seemed to be much more tense and nervous than it was usually the case.

Neville sighed and closed his notes. He was prepared well and could only hope to make the best out of the situation.

At a quarter past two, he was, nevertheless, startled by the knock at his door.

"Come in!" He answered with a loud and steady voice he had made a habit of using over the last few years quite successfully.

When no second later though, Draco Malfoy came bursting into his office in a black, close-fitting suit and with pale skin and sparkling grey eyes, slamming the door in Filch's face, nothing was steady anymore.

First of all, it hit Neville in the face how stunningly beautiful the man still was (something he had realised during many meetings after the war and managed to forget again until now); then, he was hit by a wave of rage.

"Just because you managed to install your fat arse in this chair, Longbottom, doesn't give you any right to judge my son or me for whatever reason!" Malfoy slammed a hand down on Neville's desk and bore his eyes into him. "Has it ever occurred to you that Scorpius is in no state of mind _whatsoever_ to care about his 'academic achievements' because his bloody mother died!"

It took Neville a moment, but he managed to swallow his anger. He had half expected Malfoy to react like that – the loss of his wife must be hard to bear, after all, and Neville tried to remind himself of the fact that Draco was probably going through a very rough time.

"Of course it has," he answered and was proud of how calm he sounded, "That's why I've written to you. Please, why don't you sit down?" he said and gestured towards the chair in front of his desk, "Would you like something to drink?"

Draco looked startled, as if he had expected him to react differently, then he scoffed bitterly. "No, thank you." He sat down at least, so Neville took his seat too.

"Why is it that you are interfering in this business, if I may ask?" he asked through gritted teeth. "As I recall you're not Head of Slytherin House, are you?"

"No, you're absolutely right," Neville replied, "It's just that Headmistress McGonagall decided to make an exception since Scorpius has confided in me and we thought it would be better for your son if he didn't have to tell yet another person what is on his mind. It is, as you've already mentioned, a lot for him already. I'm sorry for your wife's passing," he added as he realised that he didn't have the chance to so say so yet, "My condolences."

Draco nodded, but looked out of the window, fumbling with his fingers in his lap. His mouth opened for a second, then he closed it again. Neville could have sworn he wanted to say something along the lines of: "Doesn't bring her back, does it?"

"Scorpius is an exceptionally bright student," Neville continued after a moment of silence, "I've talked to all of his teachers and they have assured me of his talent." Neville opened his notebook and turned the table towards Draco so that he could have a look as well. "He's top of class in Potions and in Herbology as you can see. He's also really polite to the other students and us teachers."

Draco took his time to examine the page and Neville thought there was even a small smile forming on his lips.

When he looked up at him, his face was cold again.

"So, I don't get where's your problem. Scorpius's mother died, it's perfectly normal that he's not that focused at the moment. But if you're really that concerned about your best first-year, I can assure you, I've been told that this..." A flicker of emotion behind the cold mask. "...this condition we...we're both in will soon pass and Scorpius's performance will improve soon again, as long as we all don't make too great of a fuss about it and the boy is left alone in familiar surroundings."

"I'm sure that everybody deals differently with grief," Neville replied carefully after a moment of hesitation, "And everybody is entitled to do it their way," he added quickly, "It's just that I'm not sure that what you've just described is the right way for Scorpius. It's true that it's normal for a student not to perform that well in such circumstances, but... as I've written to you, Scorpius is also missing out on classes and my colleagues and I am fairly convinced that his... 'condition', as you've put it, won't simply go away like that. It's not my place to tell you how to raise your son," he reassured Draco, "But he's asked me to talk to you and as his teacher, I see it as my duty to tell you that he's miserable at the moment. On Monday, I found him crying in the owlery. He's told me that he misses you terribly and that he longs for his fa- for his daddy to talk to him."

Draco had stopped gritting his teeth at his last words. He actually looked downright shocked for a moment before clenching the hands in his lap into fists and looking everywhere but Neville's face.

He cleared his throat. "Well, then...", he said, and it was him who had difficulties with using a steady voice. "How exactly do I talk to him if he's at – I don't want to put him out of school even longer."

"I don't think that Scorpius wants that either," Neville reassured him, "But you should know that Hogwarts is less strict with its rules regarding parents' visits in situations like these. You can feel free to call Scorpius via Floo any time and you may also visit him during the weekends. It's just important that you tell a staff member about it beforehand, so we'll know where Scorpius is."

Draco looked up at him again. "I...I can...see him?", he asked, almost carefully.

Neville nodded. "Of course you can. I think that would be very good for him."

Draco cleared his throat, nodded. He looked at his feet as he got up and shifted uncomfortably on the spot. "Then, um, I will think about it and..."

Neville quickly got up as it was obvious that Draco wanted to leave, and accompanied him to the door.

In that moment, Draco looked so lost that Neville said, "We've talked so much about Scorpius that I didn't even ask you how you are holding up," before realising that he talked out loud, "How are you?"

Draco froze, his back turned towards him, facing the door, and Neville immediately realised that he had maybe taken it a step too far...

Frantically, he was thinking about something to say to cover up, but in this instance, Draco's shoulders started to shake, and as he brought up a hand to his face, Neville realised with utter shock that Draco Malfoy was crying.

"I'm so sorry," he said apologetically and slowly made his way towards Draco. "What a... what a stupid thing to ask. I can't even imagine what it must feel like to lose someone you must have loved so much..."

He hesitated, unsure of what to do, but since Draco still hadn't stopped crying and as he reminded him so much of Scorpius, he carefully placed a hand on his shoulder to offer support.

That's when Draco hissed a "Don't touch me!" and pressed his tear-stained face against Neville's shoulder while his left hand clutched his arm so tightly it even hurt a bit.

"It's alright...," Neville mumbled and as Draco didn't let go of him again, he gently stroked his back with one hand. He realised that even his sobs sounded like Scorpius's – and he smelled really nice. Like lilac. "You're not making a fuss by mourning the death of someone you loved. I hope you know that..."

Draco sobbed loudly, his whole body shaking, and only after a while he managed to reply: "I d-do, but I ha-ave to be strong. For Scorpius. C-can't let him see his f-father cry."

Neville sighed quietly. "It might not be my place to say that, but that's a load of dragon dung. Scorpius knows that you're sad because of your wife's death and if you ask me, it's far more difficult for him to deal with a father that doesn't want to be his 'daddy' anymore than with one who's crying. From what he's told me, he's not used to you being cold and distant. It's not weak to show emotion, you know? It's brave."

He could hear Draco snort. "You must know about that," he mumbled between sobs, then he took a deep breath and let go of Neville to bring his hands up to his own face and rub his eyes and cheeks – he didn't get far with that though, because Neville handed him a handkerchief, receiving a surprised look and then a very quiet "Thank you."

"Any time," Neville replied kindly and meant it.

It took Draco a moment to regain his composure, then he asked, still very quietly, "Do you think I could... I could see him now?"

"Of course," Neville replied immediately, without even thinking about it. "Would you stay here for a moment? Then I'll fetch him."

"Yes. Thank you," Draco replied quietly.

So Neville made his way to the Slytherin common room, where he knocked and asked for Scorpius, who was quite surprised to see him.

"Hello Scorpius," Neville greeted him with a smile, "Would you be so kind and come to my office for a moment?"

"Oh – yes, of course, Professor Longbottom," Scorpius replied. He seemed a bit confused about this request, but followed him anyway.

"There's someone waiting for you," Neville explained when they had reached his office, "Have a look," he said and opened the door.

Draco had been looking out of the window and turned around at the sound of the door. Neville could hear Scorpius make a cute sound of surprise at that sight and then, of course, nothing more of his help was needed as Draco spread his arms with a smile Neville had never seen on his face and his son jumped into him for a tight hug.

"Daddy!"

"Hello Scorpius," Draco replied and looked as if he never wanted to let go of his son again, "How are you, hm?"

"I've... I've m-missed you so m-much, Daddy!" Scorpius replied and Neville could hear the tears in his voice.

"I've missed you too, darling," Draco replied and placed a thousand kisses on Scorpius's head, "I've missed you so much, little dragon. And I'm so sorry that I didn't come sooner..." His voice shook a bit, and as much as Neville was flabbergasted by this display of love from Draco Malfoy, he kind of knew what the decent thing was to do now.

He demonstratively cleared his throat. "Er...do you want me to leave you alone for a moment? Or maybe you want to take a walk together? I-I'm sure it's even okay to go down to Hogsmeade if you'd like."

"That sounds like a good idea," Draco replied and smiled tentatively up at Neville, "What do you think, Scorpius?" He then asked his son, "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade?"

"Yes, Daddy!" Scorpius beamed and Neville couldn't help but grin widely too.

"Well, then...You'd have to be back at half past five though. Because then...then we could go to Professor McGonagall to settle this, er, arrangement officially before dinner."

"Certainly," Draco replied, "I'll make sure that we're back in time. Thank you," he added, this time loudly and clearly and with such honest gratitude that Neville would have never expected to hear from Draco.

"Yes, thank you, Professor Longbottom!" Scorpius beamed at him too and made Neville chuckle.

"Come on, darling, go fetch your coat then, it's cold outside," Draco ushered his son away.

When they arrived back in his office at a quarter past five, Neville was glad to see the smile on both Scorpius's and Draco's face. Apparently, their trip had done them the world of good.

"You look like you had a great time," Neville laughed warmly, "Shall we go and talk to Professor McGonagall now?"

"Yes, please," Draco said, his son's hand still in his, who was smiling fondly and enjoying a big lolly from Honeydukes.

So Neville lead them to the stone gargoyle that revealed the staircase to the Headmistress's office after Neville had given the correct password. ("Snitchnip!")

As Neville had hoped, Professor McGonagall had a lot of sympathy for their situation and granted Draco permission to visit Scorpius regularly on weekends. To Neville's surprise, she added: "Just make sure to let Professor Longbottom know when you've arrived and naturally, when you've brought Scorpius back to the castle, Mr Malfoy."

"Certainly, Professor," Draco replied and they shook hands.

"Time to say goodbye, darling," Draco said once they had arrived in Neville's office again. He bent down and gave Scorpius another tight hug.

"Remember to write any time, hm?" Draco reminded his son, "Especially when you don't feel so good. And if you'd like me to visit, let me know as well. As you've just heard, it's fine with Professor McGonagall."

"Yes, Daddy," Scorpius promised, "Please write to me too if you're sad. And don't listen so much to grandpa. I think he doesn't know so much about these things."

Neville heard Draco laugh quietly. "You're probably right. Now off you go. Give my best to Albus. I love you so much, little dragon."

"I love you too, Daddy!" Scorpius replied and after Draco had given him another big kiss, he ushered him out of Neville's office.

"See you Professor Longbottom. Thank you!"

Neville smiled fondly, as he opened the door for him. "No need to thank me, Scorpius, I'm always glad to help. See you at dinner, eh?"

"Yes, see you at dinner. Bye Daddy!" He added one more time and waved at his father before he headed back to the common room.

When Scorpius had left, Draco straightened up again and even though he tried to regain some of his distant composure, the happy smile didn't leave his lips entirely.

"You're a great dad," Neville said before he could stop himself. "I'm so glad for Scorpius that he has such a caring father."

Draco looked at him for a moment, and it seemed as if, for the first time, he really _saw_ him.

This inquiring gaze made Neville rather uneasy, but in the end, Draco smiled at him again, even if it held parts of that sneer he was used to.

"Comes as a surprise, doesn't it, Longbottom?" Before Neville could counter that, he added, "As much as the fact that you've become a person commanding respect. I have to admit you fill the job quite well."

Neville laughed warm-heartily. "Please let me know when you visit Scorpius the next time," he then said, "Or... if I can be of help in any other way."

"I will,” Draco nodded and closed his coat, so Neville opened the door for him.

"D-do you...er, need me to show you to the gates?” he asked, which was utter bollocks, ‘cause Draco had found his way to his office alone too.

"Thank you, I can manage," Draco replied politely, and with a short nod and a "Good evening", he was gone.


	3. The Arrangement

Draco visited Scorpius regularly during the next months. As they had discussed with Professor McGonagall, he always let Neville know once he had arrived and then also told him when he had brought Scorpius back to the castle. Neville was glad to notice that these visits did the world of good to Scorpius: He generally seemed less sad and tense and his performance in class improved as well.

"Goodbye, darling," Draco said and, as always when he said goodbye to his son in Neville's office, gave him a tight hug and a kiss. "Take care of yourself. I love you so much."

"Love you too, Daddy," Scorpius replied and hugged his father back before leaving the office with a bright smile, which Draco returned at first but which, as Neville couldn't help but notice, always vanished quite quickly when he had to leave the castle.

This had troubled him for a few weeks now, and as little as Neville wanted to admit it, he was spending most of his free time thinking about his student and his dad. Even when lying in bed at night, Neville pondered over what to do. _If_ he was supposed to do something.

It was obvious that Draco wasn't feeling well, that he was troubled – that his visits didn't manage to heal his wounds as sufficiently as it seemed to be the case with his son. While Scorpius clearly benefitted from the close connection to his parent and blossomed under his love, Draco always shrunk back into a gloomy state of indifference the instance his son had left.

Neville didn't know much about Draco Malfoy and his life outside the grounds of Hogwarts, but he knew that Draco didn't like to go home.

That's why today, Neville decided to simply address this matter and not to shy away from it any longer or else he might get crazy.

"So, er... Are you heading straight back home, eh?" he asked before Draco could bid his quick goodbye.

"Even if I don't know why this would be of any concern to you, Longbottom," Draco scoffed, "Yes, I'm going back to Malfoy Manor."

Neville had expected Draco to react defensively, so he was prepared for that answer.

Straightening his back just a bit more and not lowering his chin, Neville told himself that he could do this, and replied, "Well, I am wondering if you've got someone who looks after you too."

Draco snorted in disbelief, but Neville could see that this honest question had caught him off guard. "Well, as you might have already heard, my wife is _dead_. And you know my parents."

Neville cursed himself because, Good Godric!, he was blushing at his own ignorance. He was such a bad person, and he made it even worse by saying, "Well, then you should have a butterbeer with me sometime, like next week, after work."

He wasn't sure what kind of reaction he had expected, but at least Draco didn't walk out on him straight away. Instead, after a short moment of hesitation, he answered: "I might need something stronger than butterbeer if I'm supposed to be seen with a Gryffindor in _public_. I'd prefer the Hog's Head over the Three Broomsticks."

Neville let out a sigh of relief. "Perfect," he said. "Tuesday, at 7 after work?"

Draco nodded. "Very well. Then I'll see you on Tuesday." And without further ado, he left his office.

Neville nodded to the closed door and bit his lip.

Well, that went _terribly_ well.

*

On Tuesday evening, Neville arrived at the Hog's Head punctually at 7 o'clock. He had left dinner a bit earlier than usually, but he had been, when he was quite honest, too nervous to eat much anyway.

He knew that he shouldn't make such a big deal out of this, that Draco surely didn't see this as anything special, that he might even leave after his first butterbeer, but then again, Neville couldn't really help it.

Over the last months, he simply hadn't been able to ignore how... how attractive Draco was. And even though he knew that he was still grieving, that he was probably not even interested in men and, _Merlin!_ , that it would be totally inappropriate to make a move on him, Neville wanted to make a good impression anyway. And maybe he could even take Draco's mind off things for a while.

"Oh, hello there," he greeted when he spotted Draco in the shadows next to the small pub. "Sorry, did I keep you waiting?"

"No, I'm just overly punctual," Draco replied and retreated from the shadows, "Quite surprisingly, you're on time. Good evening. Shall we?"

Neville chuckled softly at that warm welcome and nodded. "Yeah, let's find a seat."

They entered the small, dimly lit pub, and Neville held up a hand to greet Aberforth, following Draco to the back of the room where he stopped in front of a small table next to the equally small window.

"Is this one alright?" he asked and reminded Neville of his good manners.

"Sure," Neville agreed and let Draco choose his seat first before he sat down as well.

"So," he asked and grinned a bit, "Have you already decided what you'll have to bear your public meeting with a Gryffindor if butterbeer's not strong enough?"

Draco snorted and shrugged off his coat. "I actually prefer wine over beer," he answered, "So I think I'll go with a glass of nettle wine."

Neville nodded, processing the part with the nettle wine only when he was finished taking in Draco's slender body wrapped in a tight white shirt, of which he had left open the first two buttons so Neville could see the pale skin stretch across his collarbones, and when he moved his slim fingers to rearrange the table's decoration, Neville was shocked at how _delicate_ he looked.

"And for you?" Draco asked and raised his eyebrows.

"Ah, er…" He hadn't planned to embarrass himself this evening. "Butterbeer, what else?" he smiled.

"What else indeed," Draco repeated and couldn't hide a smirk as they ordered their drinks.

Until they arrived, Neville knew he had to start this conversation somehow, so he was thankful for the experience he had gathered by talking to students and parents and just started as you always should: with something positive.

"I like to see that Scorpius is feeling better now," he stated with a cautious smile.

"Yes, he's told me that it's easier for him to concentrate in class and to keep up with his assignments," Draco nodded, "And I think that he... generally doesn't feel so sad anymore."

"No," Neville agreed, "He looks definitely happier." After a moment of hesitation, he added, "How are you feeling?"

Draco shrugged and seemed to be glad that Aberforth brought their drinks in this moment.

"I'm holding up well for Scorpius. And that's the only thing that matters to me at the moment," he finally answered as his long fingers wrapped around the glass with the slightly blue nettle wine. "He's my whole world," he added quietly.

That made Neville smile, although a bit sadly. "That's very sweet of you. Just don't...I mean...don't forget to look after yourself too."

Draco snorted and avoided his gaze. "Sure," he answered nevertheless and raised his glass. "Cheers."

"Cheers," Neville replied and even though he would have liked to stress again that it was important for Draco to take care of himself as well, he realised that the blond didn't want to talk about that right now.

"So," Draco wanted to know before Neville could think of something else to say, "Why is it that you spend your evening in the Hog's Head with... someone like me?" He fixed him with his piercing grey eyes again, "Don't you have someone who looks after _you_?"

There had come a time in his sixth year at Hogwarts when Neville had begun to form sarcastic replies in his head to people he didn't like or who just annoyed him at that moment. It wasn't until the end of seventh year that he'd reached the stage of bravery (or foolishness) to really speak them out loud. He'd really been a monster of sarcasm after the War, much to everybody's annoyance, and really had had to work on that when becoming a teacher.

So now, he normally had that under control again. But talking to Draco Malfoy, who wasn't exactly thrifty with sarcasm either, had him suffer a relapse.

That's why he snorted amusedly and replied: "Well, as you might know, my parents are mental. And you know my grandmother."

Draco blinked at him in disbelief, hesitated, but then he actually laughed. Not his usual cold, arrogant laugh, but a warm sound, which seemed to come from deep within, escaped his lips. Neville liked it so much that he considered being sarcastic around Draco more often.

"Touché," he mumbled and took a sip of wine. "I also meant more along the lines of a wife and children. Scorpius goes on and on about what a great teacher you are. So, I figured you'd have a family."

Neville grinned crookedly. "Ah, yes, I’ve got children," he said, "Let's think...265 to be exact."

Draco laughed again. "I see, you'd rather be secretive about your private life. That's fine with me."

"No," Neville shrugged and felt a bit embarrassed now. "Not at all, I'm just...There's nothing to talk about. Haven't found the right person yet."

"Ah, well that's... that's also quite a difficult task," Draco replied quietly and avoided his gaze.

Neville seemed to know what Draco was thinking about and held back the strong urge to take his hand and stroke it. He hesitated, but then asked anyway, "Where did you and Astoria meet?"

Draco still didn't look at him, but took another sip of his wine. "We met at a wedding," he answered eventually, "Bastian Bullstrode married her older sister, Daphne. She was in our year at Hogwarts, I don't know if you remember her. I couldn't have cared less, but Mother knows the Bullstrode family well and wanted to go since..." He hesitated but continued talking anyway, "since there weren't a lot of public events that we could attend after the War without being looked at with suspicion. Eventually, I gave in and... well, since it was Daphne's wedding, Astoria was there as well. It was a very traditional pure-blood wedding and after the ceremony, I was about to vomit and leave if it hadn't been for Astoria who felt very much the same. We started talking and... well."

"That sounds...very romantic.", Neville had to admit and was slapping himself mentally across the face for even thinking about Draco in the way he was, now of all times. Or ever. "Well, besides the vomiting part. B-but then you two didn't – You didn't have a traditional pure-blood wedding?"

"No, we both didn't want that. It was a very small event, only our closest family was invited. Father was outraged," he snorted, "But I couldn't have cared less. I had never given it much thought, it wouldn't have mattered to me if we hadn't gotten married at all actually, but... it was quite beautiful." He smiled sadly.

Neville smiled too. "Yeah, I like weddings. If...if they leave enough space between all the fuss for those two unique people and their love. And consider the flowers," he added with a raised eyebrow, which made Draco laugh quietly.

After another gulp from his beer he couldn't help but ask: "So you lived at your parents' manor house together?"

"We did, yes," Draco replied, "Because of... because of Astoria's health. It was a good retreat. The calm and the fresh air did her good. And she loved the garden. I guess she's the reason why Scorpius performs so well in your class."

"Well, you have to know a good deal about plants too, being so good at Potions," Neville added, but before Draco could deny that, he continued with what he actually had been aiming at: "So...are you planning on staying at the manor?"

Draco shrugged. "I... I have never given it much thought, to be honest," he answered, "I've never felt very comfortable there after... after _he_ had installed his headquarters there. It was better with Astoria as we had a wing of the manor to ourselves, but now that she's gone..." He swallowed. "But where would I go otherwise? And at least I'm... well, let's just say that I like the quiet."

Neville raised an eyebrow at that last statement. He wasn't quite sure if he'd understood that right, but...

"If you mean people are still holding grudges against you... I don't think that's possible after all these years."

At Draco's huff that told him he thought differently, he added quickly: "Just imagine you and Scorpius, living here around the corner in Hogsmeade, taking strolls around the village every weekend, shopping at Honeydukes, visiting the bookshop. No one with a heart and eyes could think you've got anything evil inside of you."

Draco hesitated and sighed in the end. "Maybe you're right," he mumbled and Neville thought this was at least _something_.

Unfortunately, their glasses were empty a few minutes later and Draco looked at his watch.

"Well, I... I think I should return to... It's gotten late." He smiled carefully. "But it's been... nice talking to you, Longbottom. I appreciate that."

"Yeah, I had a very nice evening too," Neville replied immediately and smiled warmly at Draco.

"So, um... will we see each other on Saturday?" He asked as they had already payed and left the pub.

"Oh, no, I... I won't visit this weekend. Scorpius has told me that there is a Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin and he'll go there with Albus. I... I think it will be good for him because as much as I like to visit him, he should also get used to being at Hogwarts without me..."

Neville nodded. "That's probably right," he admitted, even if he had been happy to see Draco on Saturday again. "Then I'll see you the Saturday after."

"Probably, yes," Draco replied and, with a small smile, turned around. "Good evening."


	4. The Embracing Arms

Neville realised that it was weird not seeing Draco on Saturday. He had gotten so used to his visits that he expected him to come into his office any moment. But it was great so see Scorpius happily applauding the Slytherin Quidditch team.

Even when they lost again, just like the last time, which had to do, as even Neville could tell, with their Seeker, who was a different student than last match, but still wasn't half as good a flyer as their opponent's. They probably still hadn't found a replacement for Hibbsworth who had graduated last year.

Scorpius seemed to have enjoyed the match nevertheless and next Saturday, Draco came to visit again.

As always, he announced himself in Neville's office and also said goodbye there after they had come back from their walk.

"So, um... are you heading straight back home?" Neville dared to ask after Scorpius had gone back to his common room.

Draco hesitated, his cloak still thrown over his arm, because it had gotten pleasantly warm today. He played with the expensive looking material and opened his mouth.

Neville gave him time, even when he closed it again, sighed, and then finally looked at him as he managed to say, "You know what. I've been thinking about what you said at the pub and I..." He looked a bit lost, but found the right words after a second. "It's been difficult to consider the manor my home since the War. It's been easier with Astoria around. Now it seems impossible."

"I can imagine," Neville replied kindly, "I... I always had the impression that you were rather miserable when you had to go back after your visits. So... why don't you just stick around a bit longer? Fancy another nettle wine?"

Draco raised one eyebrow. "Do you think it wise to lure a grieving widower further into the embracing arms of alcohol?"

No, into _my_ arms, Neville thought, but was embarrassed the moment this thought came into his head.

"We can also go for a cup of tea," he suggested with a smirk, "Or have some pumpkin soup in the Hog's Head, it's delicious. Anything really. I enjoyed our last visit to Hogsmeade a lot actually."

Draco smiled, tamely really, and shrugged. "Yeah, why not. You lead the way, Professor."

Neville grinned and so they decided to head towards the Hog's Head since Neville hadn't had any dinner yet and Draco seemed fine with that as well.

"It really _is_ delicious," Draco had to admit after Aberforth had served them each a generous bowl of his pumpkin soup.

"Told you," Neville grinned and so they tucked in. This time, Neville found it surprisingly easy to start a conversation with Draco, which was probably also because the blond was much less distant than last time. Neville smiled to himself. He liked the fact that Draco Malfoy let his guard down when he was with him. At least to a small degree.

They had arrived at the subject of their own school years when Aberforth put two glasses of Firewhisky on their table along with their fourth nettle wine respectively butterbeer.

"Thanks, Abe!" Neville grinned broadly and clunked his glass together with Draco's.

The first drop of whisky made him flush with warmth, but not as much as did Draco's giggling five minutes later.

The blond seemed to be blissfully drunk and Neville liked the teasing, cheeky side it brought out of Draco.

"I swear, even we Slytherins had bets on when Potter would end up with that Weasley girl...," Draco giggled, "Even though you seemed to steal his show in fourth year, didn't you? When you started to grow 'nd... 'nd all the girls started to fall in love with you. And then of all people you took Potter's girl to the Yule ball..."

Neville chuckled, even though he felt how those words embarrassed him. "What girls? I guess I only must've been the first one to ask her. What girls do you mean?"

Draco giggled again and Neville thought that a slight blush was creeping up his neck. "Merlin, Longbottom, have you always been this slow? There was always another one trying to flirt with you in every other class... a-and then you asked Potter's girl...," he giggled again because he found this very funny apparently.

"Yeah, come on," Neville rolled his eyes, "Stop making fun of Harry on my account. I know I've never been a looker."

Draco stopped giggling and fixed Neville with his grey eyes, which were not as piercing as usual, but a bit unfocused because of the alcohol. Nevertheless, he looked at him so intently that Neville felt another wave of warmth flush through his body.

"Well...," he finally said with a smirk Neville couldn't quite put a finger on, "Let's just say time has made it up to you."

Neville only stared at Draco for a moment, because he couldn't believe that he – had that been a compliment? Really?

He brushed it away with a scoff and got up. "You're drunk, Malfoy. I'm gonna pay. Don't move."

To his surprise, Draco waited as he was told, only to stumble out of the Hog's Head a moment later.

"Ssh...," Neville hushed Draco who stumbled against a bin and started to giggle again.

"Sorry," Draco whispered very loudly. "Not decent to wake the neighbours, is it?"

Neville raised his eyebrows. "No, definitely not decent. Come on, let's go home before we make any more racket."

At this, Draco started to laugh again, but this time it sounded cold and desperate. "What a shame I don't have a real home to go to, isn't it?" He said and stumbled again as he made a step forward, so Neville gently took him by the arm. "Imagine what my _dear_ father will say when I come back to the manor like this..."

Neville thought for a moment, but decided that there was only one thing to do really. "You're in no state to Apparate anymore. You'd probably splinch yourself or worse. Come on, I'll take you with me."

"Take me where? The greenhouses?" Draco giggled again, as he apparently didn't take him seriously.

"To Hogwarts," Neville replied and rolled his eyes a bit, "Come on." He gently let his arm slide around Draco's slim waist so he could hold him better and started to walk.

"A-are you serious?" Draco asked in surprise as he stumbled and tried to keep up. "Take me to Hogwarts?"

"Where else would I leave you in the state you're in at the moment?" Neville only replied. "For Merlin's sake, Malfoy, come on, or we'll wake half the village..."

Draco hesitated a moment longer, but then he fell into pace with Neville. As he didn't seem to trust his own two feet too much, he held tightly on to Neville, who couldn't help but notice again how good the blond smelled. And how _fragile_ he felt in his arms – Merlin, Draco was all skin and bones.

But even when he kept on walking with him, he couldn't keep still.

"You sssure have some nice abs there," Neville heard him mumble while they were taking the path around the lake. "They're real?" Draco asked and crossed both hands over Neville's left biceps in an attempt to hang on to his arm with his whole body.

Neville felt something very warm tingle in his stomach. "Good Godric, you really _are_ drunk, aren't you?" He replied and tried to put Draco back on his two feet. "Steady there, or we'll fall over." He tightened his grip on the smaller one's waist as he kept going.

Draco made an exasperated sound. "No need to crush me, okay?"

"Oh sorry", Neville immediately loosened his grip, but then Draco's hand was there and pressed his hands back tightly to his waist with a "Don't you dare let go now."

"I didn't mean to," Neville replied, who couldn't quite put a finger on Draco's behaviour – but then again, he really _was_ drunk.

"There we go...," he huffed as they had made it to the castle, "Please don't make a racket, okay? I don't think Professor McGonagall would like to see me this drunk..."

Draco giggled, but he kept it to a minimum, so Neville was able to get them to his quarters without causing an uproar.

"Here we are."

Draco tried to straighten up, keeping a hand on the doorframe as he blinked and looked around. "Wow. Looks much nicer than Snape's..."

Neville raised his eyebrows and had to laugh a bit. "Well, he was the Potion's master and I'm a Herbology teacher...," he replied as there were also a lot of plants in his private room. He was glad that he had straightened up a bit. He directed Draco towards his bed, which was, next to a closet and a small desk, the only furniture in the room.

"Come on," he said and made Draco sit down on his bed, "I'm gonna leave the bed to you and sleep on the sofa in my office. I'd just like you to take off your shoes...," he added and bent down in front of Draco to unlace them for him since he probably wouldn't have managed to do that on his own.

When he looked up again, Draco watched him with an indefinable gaze from above, making his eyes look bigger than they were. Then he bit his lip and Neville had to watch his white teeth work the soft, pink flesh.

"She did th'same, when I was drunk that...that one time, taking off m'clothes... It's been the first time we had – " He tightly shut his eyes, furrowing his brows. "She's been the only one to understand."

"You must miss her a lot...," Neville replied gently, "But you're not alone, Draco, you know that, right? You can always come and talk to me..."

Draco shook his head and began to shake with tears.

"Hey there...," Neville said and sat on the bed as well after he had removed Draco's shoes. He hesitated a moment, but then he gently put a hand on Draco's shoulder and stroked him there. "Shh, it'll be alright, okay? It'll be alright..."

It was Draco who pressed his face against his chest again, this time though, he also clung to him with both arms, and so Neville decided to simply hug him.

It was horrible to feel his slender body shake in his arms and Neville tried his best to soothe him with kind words and gentle strokes. "I think you need to rest," he murmured after a while as Draco had calmed down again. "Make yourself at home," he said and gently tried to push Draco into his pillows, "I'll be on the sofa in my office, alright? Call me if you need anything."

A muffled "No" was all he got as a response from Draco, who mustered a surprisingly hard grip around his arms for the state he was in and pressed his face against Neville's shoulder.

"Don't go," he whispered.

Neville hesitated, but then he decided that he simply couldn't leave Draco alone like this and carefully lay down beside him. "Alright?" He asked quietly after he had managed to draw his blanket over their bodies.

Draco nodded, his tight grip on him not anywhere loosened, but his sobs subsiding slowly.

"Sleep well, Draco," Neville murmured as he continued to stroke his back, "I promise not to leave you alone."

Only when Draco didn't reply anything but a muffled sound of approval, and Neville had time to listen to his own words, he realised that he had called him Draco. Probably not the first time tonight. It sounded worryingly familiar.

"Sod it," he mumbled and put his head above the other man's, shifting his legs slightly, until one knee stuck between Draco's legs and he could rest comfortably too.

"Good night," he whispered and closed his eyes as well.

*

When Neville woke up the next morning, the warmth he had felt all through the night and that had let him sleep soundly was gone. He opened his eyes sleepily and realised that Draco was no longer lying next to him.

When he turned around, he saw the blond getting dressed: He was already wearing his shoes and was about to put on his cloak.

"Morning...," Neville said hoarsely and sat up a bit, "Are you already leaving?"

Draco only stopped for a second with what he was doing, then he went on without really looking at Neville or in his general direction at all.

"Yes, erm, I'm off. Thank you for..."

There was a short pause which ended when Neville and Draco said simultaneously: "Well, it's been no – " and "I really shouldn't have – "

Draco halted with his hand on the door-handle. "Excuse me," he simply said then, and opened it. "Don't bother, I'll find my way out."

Neville couldn't help feeling a sudden sting in his heart. Merlin, how – how could he have been so _stupid_? He should never have gotten that drunk, he should... he should have at least tried to talk to Draco right now, as he was obviously embarrassed and uncomfortable with the whole situation...

"Terrific...," he muttered and considered his options, but as Draco had already left, he could only hope that they would have a chance to talk about what had happened next Saturday.


	5. Malfoy's Miraculous Potions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, you are so awesome! I'm so happy that you love this story so much! :D  
> Thank you all for your kind feedback and your nice comments! It's always important for me to hear from you :)
> 
> Here's another short bonding chapter - have fun ;)
> 
> PS: I totally wrote Giant Squib down there... My Beta died of laughing X'D

Next weekend, Draco came to visit Scorpius as usual, and when Neville opened his office door for him to come in, he was glad that he had had time to think for a week.

"Good afternoon, Draco," he greeted him as casual as he could bring himself to, "Come in." He had decided not to try and keep any sort of silly distance, and not – by any means – would he stop calling him Draco again, that would just be pathetic.

But he wanted to be gentle and cautious, as long as he didn't know what the other one was scared of.

"Good afternoon," Draco replied and didn't quite meet his eye. "I think Scorpius should be here any minute."

Neville hesitated. "Is this a promise that we'll talk about what happened last time later?"

Draco hesitated as well, but he nodded eventually. "Yes, we may do that," he replied carefully.

A moment later, Scorpius already knocked at the office door and Draco bent down to hug him as warmly as always.

"Hello, darling," he murmured into his hair, "What are we doing today?"

"Can we go down to the lake, Daddy? Maybe we'll see the Giant Squid! I swear it swam past a window in the common room yesterday!"

Draco laughed gently. "Of course, we can do that."

When they arrived in Neville's office a few hours later, they had apparently not seen the Giant Squid, but Scorpius seemed as joyful as ever.

"Can we get animals for our pond at home too, Daddy?" Scorpius asked his father, making Neville bite back a chuckle.

"I'm not so sure, darling, one needs a lot of time to look after pets...," Draco replied, as he stroked through Scorpius's hair. "Let me think about it, okay?"

"Okay," Scorpius replied and hugged his father. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, little dragon," Draco replied and placed a kiss on Scorpius's forehead. "See you soon, hm?"

"Yes, see you soon! Goodbye Professor Longbottom," he also said goodbye to Neville before he left his office.

Neville waved after him, then slowly closed the door.

When he turned back to look at Draco, he felt slightly nervous.

"Look, I...," he started to speak, but couldn't really find the right words.

"I'm sorry," Draco interrupted him after a moment. The blond spoke quietly and didn't meet his eyes as he said this. "I'm sorry for what happened last Saturday. I don't know what came into me. I... usually, I tend to have myself under control and I'm sorry for overstaying my welcome last week."

"No, it's not that – ", Neville blurted, then stopped, because he only realised then that they were talking about totally different things.

He shook his head in confusion. "No, I don't have any problem with what happened while you were here. I... I only thought we should...you know, talk about why you were so unsettled in the morning a-and... Well, I thought, maybe _I_ did something wrong."

Draco hesitated and still seemed uncomfortable, yet much less nervous than when they had started talking. "You should know that I...," he began, trying to find the right words, "that I was raised in the belief that it's _weak_ to show one's emotions. That you are supposed to keep your feelings to yourself. I don't think that this is a very good attitude, which is why I'm trying to raise Scorpius differently, but... it's still hard to shake off that belief when it comes to me. So, when I woke up on Saturday, I was... ashamed. Of having let go."

"I understand," Neville nodded and smiled softly. "But you don't have to be. And I think no one who would judge you because of this has any idea what you feel like right now."

Draco nodded tentatively. "So... that's settled," he answered and it sounded as if he directed these words more at himself than at Neville.

"Yes," Neville sighed with a relieved smile. "That means..." He chuckled a bit and rubbed his neck. "I really have to make up for that stupid idea to tempt you to so much alcohol... Sorry. Would you like to drink a cup of tea with me? It’s on me."

Neville saw how Draco hesitated for a moment, but he nodded eventually. "Tea sounds fine. I won't take you up on the invitation, however." He smirked and Neville was glad to see him like this again.

"We'll see," Neville laughed and grabbed his cloak. "Let's see if Aberforth serves tea..."

Draco laughed. "Let's see," he agreed and they headed towards Hogsmeade where Aberforth served them black tea, even though he looked at them a bit incredulously while doing so.

In the end, Draco didn't take him up on the invitation, but he agreed to have a little walk around the village and that was good enough for Neville.

"So, last time we've seen each other, you said that... that you had given it a thought to move out of Malfoy Manor," Neville said carefully as they walked past the different shops of the village.

"Yes, I have," Draco nodded carefully. "And two weeks at that place without getting out to visit my son have not exactly changed that."

"So, what keeps you there?" Neville wanted to know, "If it makes you so miserable?"

Draco shrugged and crossed his arms behind his back.

"I guess the money," he said then, "Leaving my parents means being independent, and that includes earning my own money for Scorpius and me."

"But there must be a lot of things you could do," Neville replied, "I mean you went to Hogwarts and have a really good education." He smiled at him. "I remember that you were great at Potions. And Hogsmeade would really need a good apothecary..."

Draco gave a laugh. "And who do you think would buy my potions?"

"I would," Neville replied as he led them down another alley, "And I'm sure a lot of other people would too. I really don't think people are as prejudiced as you make them out to be..." He came to stop in front of an old building that looked a bit run down, but still displayed a lot of charm.

"Welcome to _Malfoy's Miraculous Potions_ ," he grinned and carefully pointed his wand at the door. " _Alohomora_."

"Are you breaking and entering, Longbottom?" Draco replied incredulously and raised his eyebrows, but Neville took him by the sleeve and pulled him forwards.

"I'm a Gryffindor, remember? Have to do something daring once in a while... Come on, I only want to show you around."

He could see that Draco grinned now too and kept close to him as they entered the old shop.

"So, it's... um, a bit dusty," Neville laughed, "But I think it has a lot of potential. _Lumos_ ," he muttered and illuminated the front room. "So, there could be the counter, for example. And you could easily divide it into different sections, for ointments and draughts and, um, hair and body stuff..."

"Hair and body stuff?" Draco snorted with a smirk.

"Well, shampoo and shower gel and so on," Neville grinned sheepishly. "And look, in the back, there's lots of room to store herbs and ingredients..."

"Which would come from...you, or what?" Draco remarked with a raised eyebrow.

Neville grinned. "Well, not directly from me, but Hogwarts has contracts with different apothecaries since we grow so many plants and herbs in the greenhouses that we don't need them all for our own purposes. So yeah, indirectly they would come from me."

Draco looked at him for a moment as if he couldn't judge his degree of seriousness in this. Neville didn't know either, but he felt that he really meant it as far as he could influence the matter.

Finally, Draco sucked at his bottom lip and made a clicking sound. "Okay. I'll remember that offer."

Neville grinned. "That's a start," he said and they walked around the shop one last time before they left it and Neville carefully locked it with his wand again.

Draco sighed as he looked around and above the roofs where the stars were out. "I don't know if Scorpius wanted to leave at all. He grew up there and...and hasn't lived through the horrors I have."

Neville nodded slowly. "I guess that's something you'd have to consider as well. But then again, when I look at how happy Scorpius is every time you visit, I think that he considers home where his daddy is. And where's enough room for some sort of pet." He grinned.

Draco rolled his eyes, but smiled in the end.

They said goodbye at the gates of Hogwarts Castle, so Draco could Apparate, and Neville walked back to the castle on his own.

Somehow, he couldn't help but still grin when he strolled through the entrance hall and nearly bumped into McGonagall who was coming out of the Great Hall.

"E-excuse me, Professor."

"Oh. Neville." She took a moment to look at him from head to toe, then a grin formed on her thin lips. "Give my regards to Mr Malfoy next time, will you?"

"How – ?"

"Food's still in the kitchens if you'd be needing any. Good night!"

"G-good night, Professor," he replied, still a bit dumbstruck, but his grin hadn't left his lips.

*

It took Draco a while to come around, but during one of their strolls to Hogsmeade, he finally admitted that he had given the shop some thought and considered it an interesting business idea.

They were still kidding around somehow, but their talks grew more and more serious each time they discussed the subject. With the Easter holidays coming up, Draco also said that he wanted to talk to Scorpius about the possibility of moving to a different place.

Neville was also glad to have two weeks of holidays, as they gave him some time to plan his lessons and to relax a bit. Nevertheless, he missed Draco's visits. He had gotten so used to spending time with him once a week that it felt weird not to see him on Saturday.

Neville really enjoyed their visits to Hogsmeade and their conversations in the pub. Also, he had to admit, he hadn't quite gotten over the fact of how beautiful and attractive Draco was to him.

Not that he actually considered doing anything about it – he respected Draco's feelings for Astoria far too much for that – but sometimes, he couldn't quite help his mind wandering off. Especially when he was asleep, like yesterday when he had had quite a... _vivid_ dream about the blond man.

But generally, Neville tried to push these thoughts aside and focus on the great friendship that he was sure he could have with Draco.


	6. The Albus Incident

After the Easter holidays, classes continued as usual and the Quidditch season really took off. It came as quite a surprise to everyone, but the Slytherin team also finally found a Seeker: Since none of the older candidates qualified, Scorpius made the house team due to his great flying skills. Naturally, he was extremely proud of this and Neville could tell that he couldn't wait for practice each week.

Generally, he felt that Scorpius was really feeling better each day and he was very happy for him. That's why it came even more as a shock when his student banged on his door one night, making him stumble out of bed in alarm.

"Scorpius," Neville asked in surprise as he saw the tear-stained face of the younger one, "H-hey, what are you doing up so late? What's happened?"

"A-albus!" his student sobbed. "He-e doesn't move! He's been feeling ill t-today, b-but now he's – he looks like Mummy, is he going to die, Professor?! I don't want him to-o die-ee...!"

"What? Scorpius, no, I'm sure that it'll be alright," Neville tried to calm him as best as he could. "I bet he simply needs to see Madame Pomfrey – come on, will you lead me to him? Then we'll take him to the hospital wing, alright?"

He went without his cloak, only in his pyjamas, following a running Scorpius through the halls down to the dungeons.

Behind him, he climbed into the Slytherin common room and also up the stairs to the boys' dormitory, telling himself that this was absolutely alright as there, apparently, was a life at stake.

When they reached Albus's bed, shooing the other boys back to theirs, the his godson really looked very pale and... unconscious; even when Neville softly patted his cheek and called him by his name, there was no reaction.

"Okay, Madam Pomfrey," Neville thought loudly and tried his best to wrap the blanket around Albus before he took him into his arms.

"I-I'll come with him!" Scorpius cried and since Neville knew that there was no way stopping him anyway, he let him run along.

When they burst into the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey was there before Neville could fully put down Albus on one of the beds.

"What's the fuss?" She asked, then saw Albus on the bed and quickly shifted to working mode. "Oh, Mr Longbottom, what's the matter with him?"

"I don't know," Neville started, but then Scorpius already cried: "He's dying, please help him!"

"Let me see." Madam Pomfrey pushed them both aside and took out her wand.

Scorpius, meanwhile, was completely falling apart. "I – I sh-should have c-come to you earlier, it's a-all my f-fault, he f-felt ill all day s-since breakfast, b-but didn't want to s-say anything a-and n-now..."

"Scorpius, hush...," Neville tried to calm his student and bent down to be level with him, "It'll be alright, okay? You didn't do anything wrong; Madame Pomfrey will be able to help Albus and..." But it wasn't much use – Scorpius didn't stop crying and even started hiccoughing as he was probably swallowing too much air.

"Good Godric, nobody is dying," Madame Pomfrey turned towards them angrily, but when she really looked at Scorpius, her expression changed from exasperated to worried. "Sit him down on the other bed, Professor," she said at once, "He's having a panic attack. Breathe calmly, young man," she told Scorpius, "Your friend will not die, he's just suffering from food poisoning and has a high fever – nothing that I can't cure."

Neville was shocked to see Scorpius this way.

He was staring at Madame Pomfrey, but couldn't stop breathing in rapid puffs.

"Mr Longbottom, please be so good and take care of Mr Malfoy while I attend to Mr Potter. He has to breathe evenly, slowly."

"O-okay," Neville nodded and took both of Scorpius's cold, sweaty hands in his, squeezing them gently. "Look at me, Scorpius. Albus is going to be alright, okay? He's going to be fine. But you have to take slow and easy breaths, can you do this? Like this," he said and started to take slow, obvious breaths, as slow as he could go with his thundering heart.

It took Scorpius some time, but Neville didn't stop talking to him in his kind, gentle voice and after a while, the boy started breathing with him and seemed to calm down. "That's it," Neville said and sounded very relieved, "You're doing great. Everything will be fine."

The boy trembled and reached out, and before Neville could stop himself, he hugged him. "Everything's alright. Sshh...yes..."

"Ah, I see," Neville heard Madame Pomfrey say then, "It's good that you've calmed down, Mr Malfoy. Mr Potter here has received medication and has to stay here over night, but I think he'll wake up till the morning."

"I want to stay," Scorpius replied immediately and as he looked up at Neville, tears started to swell up in his eyes again. "P-please you... you have to l-let me stay..."

Madame Pomfrey didn't like the idea too much. "I think it would be best for Mr Potter to get some sleep and rest and you should do the same, Mr Malfoy."

"B-but I... I d-don't want to leave him," Scorpius sniffed and really started to cry. Neville also noticed that his breathing was getting faster again, "L-last time I... I w-went to bed and... a-and M-mummy didn't w-wake up again! P-please, p-please you have to let me stay, you h-have to...!"

Neville, bringing his arms around Scorpius again, threw Madame Pomfrey a pleading look, who sighed in the end. "Very well. You can sleep in that bed. But be quiet, boy, he needs rest."

"Y-yes, of course...," Scorpius promised, "B-but I... I don't want to be s-so far away, I want to lie next to him."

Madame Pomfrey sighed again, sounding more strained each time as she was not used to making so many exceptions, but as Albus was not contagious, she gave her consent with a short nod.

Neville enlarged the bed with a quick swish of his wand, giving the two boys enough space to rest comfortably next to each other.

"Everything will be alright, okay?" Neville said once more after he had drawn the blanket over Albus and Scorpius. "You just need to get some rest. Both of you."

Scorpius nodded and put an arm protectively around his best friend. "Will... will you stay a bit?" He then wanted to know.

Neville couldn't help but smile. "If you want me to," he offered and fetched a chair to sit next to the bed.

Scorpius seemed relieved and after a while, he had calmed down enough to close his eyes as well.

Neville couldn't have gone to sleep anyway – he was still a bit shaken himself and wanted to make sure that Albus and Scorpius were both asleep before he left them alone.

In the meantime, he wrote Harry and Ginny a quick note to let them know that Albus had caught a bad flu and would probably be in the hospital wing for the next couple of days, in case they wanted to visit him. He sent the note off with one of the school owls before he finally went to bed as well.

  
  


*

  
  


The next morning after breakfast, he decided to drop by the hospital wing to make sure that Albus and Scorpius were alright.

When he entered the room, both of them were sitting up in the bed they had shared last night. Scorpius had already gotten dressed and was apparently feeling better again. Albus was still looking sick but not as bad as yesterday.

"Hey there," Neville greeted them with a smile and sat down on the chair that was still standing next to their bed, "How are you two?"

Albus grinned weakly. "Wonderful," he said sarcastically, but Scorpius squeezed him gently. "No, you're much better," he said, and Neville noticed that he stayed like that, with his chin on Albus's shoulder.

"I'm glad to hear that," Neville replied, "You gave me a real fright yesterday, Albus. You should have said earlier that you're not feeling well."

"Well, I...," Albus started to reply, but in that moment the door to the hospital wing opened again and Ginny and Harry entered, both looking rather worried.

"Albus – there you are," Ginny said and immediately came over to her son's bed. It was only then that she realised that Scorpius was there as well. Neville noticed that the blond let go of Albus a bit at her incredulous stare, but his best friend put a hand on his arm and didn't let him move away any further. "Hi, Mum – what are you doing here?" Albus asked in surprise before he also greeted his father.

"Neville let us know that you are sick," Ginny replied and squeezed Neville's arm as he got up to make room for Ginny. "Thank you so much for your note."

"Yes, thanks, Neville," Harry said as well, "We decided to come immediately – what happened?"

"Nothing, really", Albus answered and already had the nerves to give Neville an annoyed look before turning towards his parents again. "I just ate something bad, I don't even know why you're here."

"He had a very high fever yesterday," Neville explained as Ginny and Harry now looked at him, "Scorpius woke me and I brought Albus to the hospital wing. But Madame Pomfrey has already found the right medication, so – "

Neville stopped mid-sentence when the door to the hospital wing opened yet again and Draco entered, looking just as worried as Harry and Ginny had a moment ago.

"Daddy!" Scorpius said and beamed at his father, while Harry and Ginny stared at him in disbelief.

"Scorpius," Draco replied and came over to them. He greeted all of them with a quick "Good morning", ignored Harry's and Ginny's stares and immediately focused on his son.

"Scorpius what happened? I couldn't find you in Professor Longbottom's office," he said and quickly glanced at Neville, "and then I ran into Professor McGonagall and she told me that you are in the hospital wing."

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Scorpius said and got up to hug his daddy to say hello. "Albus is the one that's ill, and I only accompanied him tonight."

Draco hugged his son back and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Is it something serious, Albus?" He then wanted to know and looked at his son's best friend in concern.

"And why would that matter to you, Malfoy?" Ginny interfered coldly and got up from her chair to be level with Draco.

"Merlin, Mum...," Albus muttered and rolled his eyes, "It's not that bad. It's just an upset stomach," he then replied to Draco.

"Ah", Draco made and Neville could see in his face that he really tried hard to give Albus a sincere smile, which must be very hard the way Ginny had attacked him. "Then I hope you're up in no time."

Quickly he turned around, facing Neville now. "Good that you're here. We'll be back as usual." With a look at his son he added: "Or do you want to stay?"

"I think it would be better for Albus to get some rest," Ginny said before Scorpius could even reply. Neville saw how his student bit his lip at that and looked really hurt.

"I... I can come back later," he suggested as he had probably realised that he wasn't exactly welcome anymore.

"Yes, please," Albus answered immediately and held out his arms for Scorpius, so his friend let go of his father and hugged Albus tightly.

"Thanks again for staying with me all the time," Albus added, which brought a tentative smile back to Scorpius's lips. "See you later, okay?"

"Yes. See you later," Scorpius replied and slowly let go of Albus again. He took his father's hand and looked carefully up at Harry and Ginny. "Goodbye Mr and Mrs Potter," he said before he turned to Neville. "Goodbye, Professor."

"Goodbye, Scorpius. See you two later," Neville replied with a soft smile that he also gave Draco before those two left the room.

He hesitated for a moment, but then he got up as well. "I'll, um, give you three some privacy," he said, "See you later, eh?" And with that he left the hospital wing as well.

  
  


He couldn't really stop thinking about this awkward encounter for the rest of the day, however. He understood that Ginny and Harry weren't on good terms with the Malfoy family due to various reasons, but he couldn't really understand his friends' behaviour towards Scorpius. It was one thing not to forgive Draco, but Scorpius had never done anything wrong and didn't deserve to be treated like that. But in the end, he decided that this was not his place to interfere. Surely, Albus would convince his parents sooner or later of what a good friend Scorpius was to him.

When he came back in the late afternoon to bring some of the herbs and medical flowers that he had picked to Madame Pomfrey, he realised that it would probably take some more time to convince them, however: He was just about to enter the hospital wing when he heard raised voiced from inside, which made him stop in his tracks.

"Absolutely not!" He heard Ginny say loudly.

"But Mum – he's my best friend! And it's his birthday! Why shouldn't I visit him? That's unfair!" Albus replied.

"Unfair? Albus, you don't know what these people are capable of! You  _do_ realise that your father and both your aunt and uncle nearly died in this place? There's no way I'm ever letting you set foot in Malfoy Manor!"

"Albus, we're just concerned...," Neville heard Harry interject, "It's just that we're..."

"It's just that you're disappointed that I didn't turn out to be a Gryffindor too," Albus replied coldly.

"You know that's not true," Harry replied immediately, "You were named after..."

" _Two former headmasters of Hogwarts and one of them was a Slytherin_ ," Albus mimicked his father. "Sod it, Dad, I know you keep saying that, but I know that you'd rather have me be best friends with Rose and hang out with her and all the other Gryffindors. Well, tell you what," he said and his voice broke a bit, "I'm  _proud_ to be in Slytherin. And I'm proud to have Scorpius as my friend. I don't care what you think of him or his family a-and... a-and I'm not gonna change..."

Neville heard how Ginny tried to talk to her son more calmly at that, but Albus didn't seem to be in the mood for that anymore.

"Just leave me alone," he heard him say to them, "I'm tired. I want to go to sleep."

Then there was a long silence, and it took Neville a few seconds to realise that they were probably leaving.

Quickly, he shuffled backwards, nearly tumbling over his own feet, and only when he had caught himself again, the door opened.

Neville walked forward again, trying his best to seem as if he had just mounted the stairs behind him and was on his way to business with Madame Pomfrey.

"Oh, hey. You're already leaving then?" He asked, almost casually.

"Yes, I think Albus needs some rest...," Harry replied, "But thanks again for letting us know that he's sick, Neville."

"Yes, thanks, Nev," Ginny said as well, "Will you let us know in case it gets worse again?"

"Of course, I will," Neville nodded and waved them goodbye.

Then he hurried into the hospital wing to look after Albus.

  
  


His godson was lying in his bed and had obviously started crying after his parents had left, as Neville could hear him sniffle into his cushion.

"Albus?" Neville asked carefully and went over to his bed.

Abruptly, his godson tried to sit up and secretly wipe his tears away before he blinked at Neville.

"Ah, Neville. I, er, was just... I'm tired a-and Madame Pomfrey told me to get some rest..."

"I guess that's a good idea," Neville replied. "I, um...," he hesitated, but then decided to ask his student anyway, "I just heard you crying and I was wondering whether I could do something for you."

Albus snorted, reminding Neville with his attitude so much more of Draco than Scorpius did. "No. I don't think so. My parents just don't allow me to go to the birthday party of my only friend..."

Neville sighed a bit. "And why's that?" He wanted to know.

Albus shrugged and looked the other way. "Because they think I won't come home alive if I spend a day with Scorpius's family. It's more likely that I die at uncle George's and Ron's shop than in the country, isn't it?"

"I suppose today it is, yes," Neville laughed a bit, "No, but honestly, I think they... well, they have seen terrible things happen in that place. I guess that's why they are so protective."

"But that was  _ages_ ago," Albus sighed. Then he turned his head and gave Neville a scrutinizing look. "What do you think? Is Scorpius's family dangerous?"

Neville sighed. "No, I don't think that they are  _dangerous_ ," Neville answered eventually, "Scorpius's grandparents used to be extremely conservative. I don't know if  _they_ have really changed, but as much as I've gathered from Scorpius's dad, he raised his son differently. I think that Draco Malfoy has learned from his mistakes and tried to change – and I think the fact that Scorpius is so kind and gentle is proof of that. But it's not like I can't understand your mum and dad," he added, "It's easier for me to say that because I teach Scorpius. They don't really know him and that's why they are concerned. I think they look at him, see a young version of Draco and think of all the negative things they experienced with him when we were at school together."

"But that's not fair," Albus pouted. Then he probably realised what he must look like and put on his puppy face instead. Yes, even Albus had a puppy face. It wasn’t as deadly as Scorpius’s, but it did its job. "Can't you talk to them, Neville? Please? Tell them how nice Scorpius and his dad are?"

Neville grinned crookedly. "Of course, if you want me to, I'll do that," he said, "But I can't promise you to change their minds. I think they simply need a bit more time. But they'll come around eventually. They love you a lot, Albus."

Albus only pouted again at that, and Neville decided to leave him alone for a bit and deliver his herbs.

"I have to give these to Madame Pomfrey, Albus," he said softly. "And, to be honest, I'm very tired and want to lie down. You should rest too, alright?"

"Sure, Neville," Albus replied, "Thank you."

Neville nodded. "Get well soon."

  
  


*

  
  


Having delivered his plants, Neville returned to his office. It was still almost an hour until Draco and Scorpius should return, so he decided to leave the door between his quarters and his office ajar and lie down in his bed.

As it turned out, he actually fell asleep and only woke when they knocked at his door. He still felt exhausted and probably also looked like it when he opened the door of his office.

"Hey there." He smiled at them nevertheless and he really  _was_ glad to see them, no matter how tired he was at the moment.

"Wow, that's a big box of chocolate frogs, Scorpius," he also noticed the big box of sweets in his student's hand.

"Yes," the younger one smiled, "I've bought it for Albus. He needs something good to eat now."

"I'm sure he'll love them," Neville smiled and Scorpius decided to bring the chocolate frogs directly to his friend after he had said goodbye to his father.

"He looks much better again," Neville noted after Scorpius had left his office. "He...he was really upset yesterday because he worried so much about Albus."

Draco hesitated, but then asked with concern: "Was it really that bad with the boy? Scorpius has told me he thought...he thought he was going to die."

"He did have a really high fever," Neville replied, "He was actually unconscious when Scorpius brought me to him. I have to admit that I was really worried myself. But Madam Pomfrey gave him medication right away and then it got better."

"Ah," Draco nodded. "I can understand why he was so upset then..." He seemed to sort out his thoughts, then thanked Neville again for his help.

With a small smile he added: "And judging by the state you're in, you haven't gotten much sleep tonight, have you?"

Neville laughed and couldn't help feeling a bit embarrassed. "I really look like it, eh? No, to be quite honest, I haven't slept that much and somehow the work in the greenhouses tired me out more than usual..."

"You've worked after such a night?" Draco asked, and Neville thought it absolutely cute that he sounded very concerned. "Why aren't you sitting down now?" he suggested, looking over to the sofa, then to the small table where his tea pot and still some of the biscuits Gran had made him take were resting. "If you don't mind, I'd like to make you some tea while you rest,” Draco offered.

Neville looked at him in surprise, but then he had to smile gently and suddenly felt something very warm tingle in his chest. "That sounds great," he answered and flopped down on the sofa, "But don't forget to bring a cup for yourself as well."

"Of course not," Draco merely snorted.

Neville closed his eyes and lay his head back onto the back rest until he felt the sofa dip beside him.

"Here you are, brave soldier," Draco handed him his cup with a smile.

Neville returned the smile and took the cup. "Thanks, I really need that now," he said gratefully and took a sip.

"Don't mention it," Draco replied and took a sip as well.

They sat there in a pleasant quiet, before Draco quietly spoke again.

"I haven't thanked you for having received me with so much kindness and without prejudice. At least, if you had some, you didn't let it show. I'm really glad about that."

Neville looked at him in surprise. "You don't have to thank me for that," he replied, "I think that's how everybody should be treated. But I guess you're talking about Ginny...," he then realised and needed a moment to find the right words. "You shouldn't think that she's always like that, it's just... the war left a lot of wounds, she lost her brother, she was really close to losing Harry... Ever since, she's become really protective. And I think sometimes, she takes it a step too far. I didn't like how she attacked you today, that was really uncalled for."

Draco nodded into his cup. "Thank Merlin that somebody else sees it too."

"Please don't worry too much about it, Draco," Neville said and fought the impulse to squeeze his shoulder, "As I've already told you, times have changed. People generally aren't as prejudiced as they were ten years ago. And Ginny wouldn't be either if she knew what a kind and caring person you've become."

It was quiet for a moment, then Draco snorted and shook his head. "And I had thought I had only imagined you calling me by my first name when I was drunk. So this is real?  _Neville_ ?"

Neville laughed gently. "Would you like me to go back to Mr Malfoy after all this time? In this case, I'd have to insist on  _Professor_ Longbottom, however," he couldn't help but tease a bit.

"Oh, really," Draco smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Let's save that for special circumstances, shall we?"

"Alright," Neville laughed, "I can live with that. So, Neville it is for rest of the year."

"Exactly," Draco chuckled, and it was a beautiful sound to hear him chuckle.

"I, er...have shown Scorpius the shop, by the way," he continued after a short pause. "You know, the closed apothecary. And also the flat above."

"Really?" Neville replied and couldn't help but get excited about that. "So, what did he say?"

"Well, he... I'm not entirely sure if he just said it for my good, but... Scorpius thinks it's really nice in Hogsmeade, and he would love to live somewhere where his room is directly across one small hall from mine."

"But that sounds good, doesn't it?" Neville said and couldn't hold back a smile, "And haven't you also talked to him during the holidays and he told you that he'd rather be somewhere where he can play with other kids as well?"

"Yes, that's right," Draco nodded, "I'm just not sure if I'm... rushing into things without... I want a secure future for Scorpius and I just don't know... if I'm putting that at risk because I want to get my own way."

Neville nodded. "I get that," he replied, "But I think the fact that you're thinking so much about Scorpius's future shows that you don't simply want to do this for yourself. What if...," Neville thought for a moment, "What if you'd get the shop running first? I mean, it would be enough work to renovate it anyway, and if you really have your doubts about how it would work out, you could give it a try first and then move into the flat later. Or not at all if you decide against it for some reason."

Draco blinked, considering his words for a moment. "Yeah," he said then, "You're right. Maybe that...that would work."

Neville smiled gently. "I think it would be worth a thought," he said. "I'd be glad to help with the shop by the way," he just had to add because he had thought about that quite a lot lately, "I mean if you need someone who helps you renovate. I'm quite good with my hands."

He might have taken it a step too far with that offer though, because Draco only coughed into his cup as if he had choked on the tea, and then didn't want to meet his eyes.

"Er, yes. Thank you," was his short reply.

"Hey, will you be there for the Quidditch match in two weeks?" Neville quickly tried to change the subject. "Slytherin is playing Gryffindor – I bet Scorpius is really excited about that."

Draco smiled, but he looked rather worried. "Yes, he is. Not as much as his dad, though."

Neville furrowed his brow. "Why?"

Draco sighed. "Because I'm so terribly worried that something might happen to him. Of course, I haven't told him as not to unsettle him, because you have to be without a doubt when you mount those brooms, but..." He chuckled. "Sorry, I guess I'm a bit too overprotective..."

Neville laughed. "No, you're sweet," he replied without thinking too much about his words, "And I guess it's just natural to worry about that since it's his first big game, but I don't think Scorpius would have been picked for the house team in his first year if he wasn't as good as everybody says."

"Yes," Draco agreed and now he even had to smile proudly. "He won't get an own broomstick though, even if Professor McGonagall has hinted there could be made an exception."

"Really?" Neville couldn't help but laugh a bit, "That's very resolute. I like it. And I bet Scorpius will do just as well on one of the school's brooms."

Draco laughed. "I'm glad my father coming along isn't an option. He already told me he'd die of shame if his grandson had to fly on a Cleansweep in front of the whole school. But I'll be there, to answer your question.  _Neville_ ." He grinned. "McGonagall insisted, because it's a Saturday, and even if I don't visit every weekend anymore... I can't say I'm not glad to be able to be there."

"That's great news," Neville replied with a big grin, "I bet it'll be very special for Scorpius."

Draco smiled. "Yes, I'm very happy to share that moment with him."

They kept talking a bit about Quidditch since Neville was very enthusiastic about the sport even if he was a lousy flyer himself. It was only after their third cup of tea that Neville really noticed how his tiredness kicked in again.

Draco, of course, noticed that he got really drowsy, and decided to head back to the manor. He insisted on cleaning the kettle and cups though and put everything neatly back on the shelf again before he got his cloak.

"I had a lovely evening, Neville," he said as a goodbye – or at least Neville imagined him saying so since he had actually dozed off for a moment and couldn't think quite clearly anymore.

Somehow, he made it to his bed and this night, he dreamt of coming home after a long hard day in the greenhouses, only to find that Draco and Scorpius had already prepared dinner. He was greeted with a loving kiss from Draco and a hug from Scorpius and was blissfully happy to cuddle up on the sofa with his little family after dinner.

" _Good Godric_ ...," he muttered when he woke up late next Sunday, the dream still on his mind, "I'm in deep shit."


	7. The Quidditch Match

The next week went by rather quickly as Neville had a lot of essays to correct and lessons to plan. Draco didn't visit on Saturday but, as promised, he was there the week after for Scorpius's first real Quidditch match.

"Excited?" Neville asked Draco as they had already taken their seats in the teachers' stands.

" _Sweet Salazar_ ", the blond hissed into his ear, so Neville could hear him over the loud crowd, "I'm this close to throwing up. Haven't been so nervous because of my own games."

"Don't worry, it'll be great," Neville replied with a cheerful smile when he suddenly heard a familiar voice calling out his name.

"Hey Nev!"

"Oh, hey there, Harry! Hey Ginny!" He replied once he had spotted his friends, who were just making their way through to him.

He could totally see Harry's look change the moment he saw Draco, but then settle into a formal, nice one the moment he arrived.

"Hello, Draco."

"Good afternoon," Draco replied and also nodded politely at Ginny, who more or less ignored him.

"Hey there, Nev," she hugged her best friend instead. "Excited for the game?"

"Oh, yes," Neville grinned, even though he hoped it wouldn't get so strenuous as last time those three people had met in one room...

"We decided to drop by again," Harry said, "Haven't been to a game in ages. Your son's playing too I've heard?" He wanted to know and Neville was glad that he at least tried to include Draco in the conversation.

"Yes," Draco nodded, uncharacteristically shy, but who could blame him after their last encounter.

"I'm glad he only made the team now, or else he might have replaced me as this century's youngest Seeker," Harry joked in this awkward way that always made Neville giggle.

"Well, to be precise," Draco replied with a smile that was more of a smirk, "He  _is_ the youngest Seeker of  _this_ century. Even though it's not very old yet."

"Touché," Harry laughed a bit and even though it didn't come from the heart, Neville was glad that he had at least made an effort.

  
  


They didn't have to wait much longer and then the players already flew onto the field. Neville could make out Harry's and Ginny's son James, who was one of Gryffindor's Chasers, and then he also spotted Scorpius, who was the smallest of them all, but who looked very self-confident on his broom.

He hovered above them all when the game started, but didn't keep to one spot; he flew his rounds, alternating between slow gliding and fast speed, probably to keep his reflexes and concentration up. Neville made a note of asking him later if he knew that the professional Seekers did that as well.

Anyway, it payed off as a Bludger came thundering towards him and he was able do dodge it with a loop sideways.

"Merlin!" Draco cried in this instance and clung to Neville's arm. Only for the moment, though, because the next second, he was already letting go again, mumbling an apology.

"He's doing great," Neville assured him with a smile and couldn't help but gently squeeze Draco's arm back.

Gryffindor and Slytherin were both very ambitious teams and it was always a very fast game when they played against each other. As they all had excellent Chasers, one goal was scored after the other. Neville could tell, however, that Draco could only focus on his son and if Neville was honest, he also paid most of his attention to what Scorpius was doing.

Suddenly, the blond boy was turning his broom downwards and zoomed across the field.

Draco gasped in surprise while "Oh bollocks!" could be heard from Ginny.

But apparently, Scorpius had really seen the Snitch as he didn't change direction anymore, but kept flying towards the other end of the pitch, where James was currently in possession of the Quaffle and had a good chance to score the next goal.

To Neville's surprise, though, he didn't dodge the Slytherin's Keeper to the right, a much better position, but flew a great circle to the left – so Scorpius had to violently pull his broom upwards to avoid a crash.

"Sweet Salazar...," Draco whimpered and put his hands back to Neville's arm now, where they stayed, this time.

"They've noticed that he's seen the Snitch," Neville said, his eyes fixed on the game, "Got to be quick now..."

The Gryffindor's Seeker was there now too, and when Scorpius shot up again between the goal hoops, he was followed closely by him, but didn't lose way to him.

Only when James was there to block his way again, Scorpius did waver; this time, his try to avoid him landed him against one of the hoops and then propelled him back at James, so both of the boys fell off their brooms to loud screams from the crowd, and landed on the ground.

Harry, Ginny and Draco both jumped to their feet and immediately made their way downwards. As Neville expected trouble, he followed them quickly, but several people pushed towards the steps that led to the ground, so he lost sight of them for a moment.

When he finally made it to the pitch, Harry was already there, standing next to James, who had already gotten up again, but seemed to have his wrist broken, at least that's what Neville gathered from the way his hand was standing in just the wrong angle.

But Scorpius was still lying on the ground and didn’t move, and Neville only hoped that Draco, who was determinedly rushing towards the scene, wasn't going to do anything stupid in front of the whole school.

Harry must have thought the same, because the moment Draco reached the pitch a few seconds before Neville, he took a determined stance in front of his son and Ginny and –

But nothing happened; Draco didn't even look at Harry. He hurried across the lawn to be the next after Madame Hooch to kneel down next to Scorpius and almost threw himself upon him.

Only a minute later, Albus reached the pitch as well, dashed past his family and ran towards Draco and Scorpius to kneel on the ground beside them.

"Is he okay? Is he hurt?" Neville heard him cry over the racket the crowd was making, but from the look on Draco's face, Scorpius didn't just get away with a scratch. A moment later, Draco took Scorpius into his arms and gently lifted him off the ground.

"He has to go to the hospital wing," he mumbled as he came past him and as Neville could see how anxious and worried Draco was, he immediately decided to accompany him.

"You'll manage, right?" He quickly asked Harry and Ginny, who seemed too perplex to answer, but as James was already on his feet again and obviously able to walk on his own, Neville was sure that they would make it to the hospital wing without his help.

Together they took the path and then the stone steps, and every now and then, Neville asked Draco if he could manage or if he should help, but Draco wasn't going to let his son go anytime soon.

When they were already in the castle, Scorpius's eyebrows knitted and he made a strangled sound.

"Oh Merlin, he's awake," Draco whispered and Neville could feel how relieved he was himself. "Stay with us, my darling. Daddy's here. Madame Pomfrey is going to fix you any minute."

  
  


"What have we got here?", the school Matron asked, already several beds made, apparently because it was a Quidditch weekend.

"A broken wrist, probably," Harry answered.

"I don't know, just  _please_ , do something," Draco pleaded as he put his son down on one of the beds.

"Well, then let's deal with the I don't know first," Madame Pomfrey decided, shooed everyone away and started to examine Scorpius.

Draco was hardly to be convinced to stay back. He looked extremely worried and dug his fingers so violently into his left arm that Neville couldn't help but gently take his hand to keep him from hurting himself. "Hey, it'll be okay," he said quietly, trying to calm the blond as best as he could.

"Several broken ribs... and what looks like a severe concussion. Did he take a blow to the head?" Madame Pomfrey wanted to know.

"He – he hit one of the goalposts and fell to the ground," Draco replied and Neville realised that he was close to tears, "S-so yes, probably even more than once..."

"I can mend the broken bones in a heartbeat," Madame Pomfrey assured them and pointed her wand at Scorpius's fragile body. "And I'll get some medication for the rest. He should definitely stay the night. He'll probably drift in and out of consciousness..."

When she went away to get the medicine, Draco let go of Neville and stumbled over to the bed to put his arms protectively around Scorpius. "I'm here, darling," he whispered frantically, "I promise, I won't leave you alone, I..."

"You did this!" Albus suddenly broke the tense silence that, apart from Draco's whispers, had fallen over the room. Neville could see how he drew his wand and stormed over to James's bed. "You followed him! You tried to knock him off his broom on purpose! A-and it was probably just some sort of joke to you, you foul little – "

"Albus, this is your brother!" Ginny cried as Albus directly pointed his wand at his speechless brother now, but the smaller one wouldn't be stopped, not even when Harry tried to tell him off, only when, in the middle of all the racket and the screaming, Draco's voice could suddenly be heard again.

"Albus, please stop. It was an accident.  _Please_ stop. For Scorpius's sake. He needs you now," he pleaded quietly and at that, Albus slowly lowered his wand again and shot his brother one more furious glance before he turned around and quickly walked over to Scorpius's bed again.

Neville let out a relieved sigh. He could see how Harry and Ginny hesitated for a moment, then turned back to James and stayed at his bedside while Madame Pomfrey tended to his broken wrist. The look they exchanged meant, very likely, that they had to talk later.

"Who's screaming?" Scorpius suddenly mumbled confusedly, "I-is someone hurt, D-daddy? A-albus?"

"Nobody's hurt, darling, it's alright," Draco replied and placed a kiss on his son's forehead. "I'm here. And Albus is here too," he added and smiled gently as Albus took his friend's hand at that and squeezed it gently.

"Ah," Scorpius made and smiled a bit. "My head hurts... Did we win?"

"The game was cancelled, but don't worry about that now," Draco replied and gave Scorpius another kiss. "You need to rest so your headache will get better. We'll stay with you, little dragon. Try to go to sleep, hm?"

It didn't take Scorpius long to do just that. In the meantime, James's wrist was already healed by Madame Pomfrey and he was allowed to go.

"Well, we'll get going too..." Neville heard Harry say, "Goodbye, Draco. I hope Scorpius will get well soon."

"Thank you," Draco nodded shortly, "Goodbye."

"Bye, Albus," Ginny added, but her son didn't look up.

"See you," he only mumbled.

Neville heard Harry sigh, but then they decided to leave it at that for the moment.

"I'll leave as well," Neville decided, "Scorpius should really get some rest. I'll come back later, okay?" He added and looked questioningly at Draco.

"Yes. Thank you," the blond replied and gave him a small smile that told Neville that it was alright to leave.

  
  


*

  
  


He came back after dinner to check on Scorpius and Draco and noticed that Albus had left, probably to get some dinner too.

"Hey, I've brought you something to eat," Neville smiled as he put down a tray on the bedside table next to Draco's chair. "Thought you must be hungry by now. How is Scorpius?"

"Madame Pomfrey says he's doing fine," Draco replied quietly and even though he didn't sound anxious anymore, he still seemed worried. "He fell asleep and hasn't woken up so far."

"Yeah, it's probably best to sleep through it," Neville replied and pulled himself a chair too. "Take some of the food. I've already eaten," he encouraged Draco.

"Thank you. I'm not that hungry...," Draco said, but took a sip from the cup of tea that Neville had brought him.

"Have you eaten anything so far today?" Neville wanted to know and looked at Draco imploringly, who, after a moment's hesitation, shook his head.

"I was too nervous before the game," Draco defended himself at Neville's outraged "What? Nothing at all?"

"Come on, at least a bit of bread," Neville urged him, "I don't want you to be the next to land in one of Madame Pomfrey's beds because you've starved yourself."

"I don't – ," Draco began, but wisely decided against throwing a tantrum and helped himself to a slice of bread instead.

"The soup's really delicious," Neville suggested as Draco started to eat the bread dry.

Draco raised his eyebrows, but gave it a try eventually and could even be convinced to finish the soup.

  
  


When Draco had finished eating, Albus came by one more time to check on Scorpius. He could only be convinced to go to his dormitory when it was time to go to sleep because Draco promised that he would fetch him in case Scorpius got worse.

"I'll be in my room," Neville said to Draco after Albus had finally left, "Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

"I will. Thank you, Neville," Draco replied and gave him a tired but grateful smile.

  
  


*

  
  


Fortunately, Scorpius had slept soundly through the whole night and felt much better the next day when Neville came to visit again.

"Oh, you're awake. That's good!" Neville smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," Scorpius replied smiling over a bowl of porridge. "My headache's gone and I can't remember a thing about yesterday."

"Ah, well, it's probably better that way," Neville grinned crookedly. Then he noticed that Draco was looking paler than usual and was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Ow, but what's with your dad?"

Scorpius looked worryingly at his dad. "He's tired," Scorpius replied, "He spent the whole night looking after me! Daddy, I've told you that you can go to sleep now, I'm really feeling better! Madame Pomfrey also said that there's nothing to worry about anymore."

"Scorpius, I don't – "

"I think your son's right, Draco," Neville interrupted him, but tried to make it up to him with a sweet smile.

Yes, he had noticed that he was giving Draco what he considered sweet smiles and looks, and since a look has never harmed anyone, he didn't see why he should change that.

"Why don't you lie down? You can't even travel like that."

Despite his condition, Draco managed to snort. "And where exactly should I lie down? In one of the hospital beds?"

"On, er, my sofa?" Neville offered.

"That's a good idea," Scorpius chirped in, "Please, Daddy, get some rest. You look so tired."

Draco sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Very well. If you two don't give up..." He pushed himself up from his chair, stood, and then began to sway, so Neville quickly lunged forward and caught him from behind.

"Merlin," Neville cried out in surprise as Scorpius gasped "Daddy!"

But Draco's slender body rested safely in his arms.

"It's really time you get some sleep," he then said gently, "Come on, I'll bring you to my office." He was too worried to let go of Draco just yet, which was why he gently wrapped an arm around his waist.

Draco let it happen. "See... you later then, okay?" He directed at Scorpius. "Keep your head high, little dragon, yes?"

"Of course, Daddy. Sleep well," Scorpius waved at him before Neville gently directed Draco out of the hospital wing and to his office. Somehow, he didn't really care that someone could see them like this – he was still too worried to let go of Draco and he felt yet again how perfectly the blond fit into his arms.

When they reached his office, Draco toppled onto the sofa and let out a sigh. "Sweet Salazar, I'm so tired...," he mumbled, his face buried into a cushion.

"You need to rest," Neville said gently, "Please, make yourself at home." He hesitated for a moment, but then bent down and started to unlace Draco's shoes. "May I?" He asked and was glad to see that Draco nodded with a smile.

"Yes. Thank you."

Neville returned the smile and got rid of Draco's oxfords before he  _accioed_ a blanket from his bedroom with a swift movement of his wand. He drew it over Draco and gave him another gentle smile.

"I have some papers to grade and will be over there at my desk, okay?" He then said. "So, just let me know if I can do something."

Draco only nodded and a moment later, he had already fallen asleep.

"Sleep well, Draco," Neville whispered and could barely tear his eyes away from him as he looked so peaceful and beautiful lying on his sofa like that.

He had to get over that, Neville told himself. With both of them.

But at the same time, he knew he wouldn't.


	8. The Birthday Party

When the Whitsun holidays started, Scorpius had resumed with his Quidditch practice and Draco had bought the house in Hogsmeade where he wanted to renovate the shop. That's why Neville had already met him a few times on official terms to negotiate a contract of supply between him and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Since Neville had also already suggested that he would be glad to help Draco renovate the shop, their meetings didn't stop when the contract was drawn up. As they needed to discuss various things with regard to the renovation process, Neville had even visited Malfoy Manor, as Draco was staying there with his son during the holidays.

As Neville had never been to the manor before and had only heard about it in stories from Harry, Ron and Hermione or Luna, he imagined a gloomy, dark place. But the war was long over and apparently, the building had changed quite a lot since then.

Alone the garden had Neville swooning over it for nearly half an hour because it was enormous, elaborate and beautiful. He hadn't seen much of the house, to be honest, but the rooms he had been in (the living room, because there had been a misunderstanding which had led to the pleasure of meeting Lucius Malfoy; the library and Draco's room) had all been warm, pleasant and welcoming, and only in size different from what he knew from his own family's home.

So that assured that you could visit Malfoy Manor and return home alive, Neville had been to the usual once in a while dinner with Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Luna, only to hear that the Potters had come to the decision anyway that Albus should, probably, be there at the birthday of his only friend.

Neville was glad to hear this since he was sure that this would also improve Albus's relationship with his family again. So, all in all, things were going well and Neville was looking forward to his next meeting with Draco.

When he stumbled out of the fire place in the living room of Malfoy Manor next Saturday, however, Draco looked at him in so much surprise that he couldn't shake off the feeling that he had forgotten about something.

"Hello Draco – um, am I too early?" He asked tentatively.

Draco raised his eyebrows and then couldn't help but laugh. "Still a bit forgetful, are you, Neville?" He asked teasingly, but his smile was kind. "It's Scorpius's birthday today. I've told you last week that I can't possibly schedule a business meeting on this day."

"Oh." Neville couldn't help but feel really embarrassed. Of course Draco had told him that – and of course, he had completely forgotten about it. "Oh. Sorry, I... I've totally mixed that up. Of course we won't have a meeting on Scorpius's birthday. Well, I guess I'll be off then and..."

"Don't be silly," Draco interrupted him with a smile, "Now that you've come all the way, why don't you stay? We have so much cake anyway, we could drown in it."

Neville blinked at him in surprise. "Er..." _Are you sure?_ He wanted to ask, but also: _What cake exactly?_ And before he could decide, Draco had already taken him by the arm and was dragging him out of the house.

On the veranda, Albus, Scorpius and Scorpius's grandparents, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, were already sitting around a beautifully set birthday table. Candles, balloons, Scorpius's presents and, Draco had not been lying about that, three different birthday cakes were arranged in a very pretty way.

"We have another guest today," Draco introduced him nonchalantly before setting down the carafe of pumpkin juice in the middle of the table.

Before Neville could greet everyone awkwardly, Scorpius was already beaming up at him. "Oh, hello, Professor Longbottom!" He greeted him merrily. "We're having a birthday party!"

Neville laughed and felt much more at ease all of a sudden. "And from what it looks like, it is a pretty amazing one. Happy birthday, Scorpius."

"Thank you," Scorpius smiled sweetly.

"Well, um, good afternoon," he greeted the others with a crooked grin before Draco directed him into the chair next to his own.

"Have a seat, Neville. So, pumpkin juice?" Draco then asked the two boys who nodded and so Draco filled up their glasses with a flick of his wand. "Are you having a glass of champagne too?" He then asked Neville, "I'd like to make a toast."

"Er, yes. Thank you," Neville nodded and took the glass out of the air from Draco.

He noticed that everyone was staring at him, Scorpius with a big smile, Lucius with his mouth open, and Albus with a frown that told Neville he suspected his parents had sent him.

Only Narcissa had the decency to act totally normal.

But before he could explain himself, Draco had raised voice and glass and everyone's attention shifted to Scorpius.

"I'd like to make a toast to my wonderful son," Draco said warmly, "I'm so proud of what an intelligent, kind and lovely person you are. And I'd like to wish you all the happiness in the world, darling. Happy Birthday."

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone chided in and raised their glass, so that Scorpius's cheeks, as Neville noticed, turned pink.

"Thank you," he said, and Neville could see how his eyes started to shimmer, "I...I'm so happy that you're all here." He especially looked at Albus. "E-everyone of you." And in the end even at Neville, who returned the look with a soft smile.

Draco, meanwhile, was reaching out to gently press his son's hand, because it was clear to everyone that he was about to cry, even to Lucius, who gritted his teeth and shifted uncomfortably in his chair, but his wife put a firm hand on his shoulder to stop him from doing anything stupid.

"This...this means so much to me, because after...after Mummy died I-I felt terribly lonely, a-and now...now I can still be happy...on my birthday. Thanks to you." Not every word was clearly audible until Scorpius finally ended in quiet sobs, but Neville guessed everyone knew what he had wanted to say.

"Come here, little dragon," Draco said softly, set his glass aside for a moment and opened his arms to hug his son close to his chest. "Mummy would be so proud of you too. And I bet that, wherever she is now, she's thinking of you – today more than ever. I love you so much, darling."

"I love you too, Daddy," Neville heard Scorpius reply between quiet sobs.

It took him a moment to calm down again, but when he let go of Draco, a smile was already forming on his lips again. "We still have to drink!" He remembered and so everybody raised their glasses again and drank to Scorpius's birthday.

Albus even got up to hug his best friend fiercely which added to the newfound beaming grin on Scorpius's face.

"Now the candles, Scorpius," Narcissa reminded him with a small smile. "Or they'll burn down and ruin the cakes."

"Yes, you're right, grandma," Scorpius laughed a bit and blew out the candles that were spread out over the different cakes. When he was finished, everybody clapped and wished him well again.

"So, do you want to open your presents first?" Draco asked, even though he probably already knew the answer to this question.

"Yes, please," his son was sure to agree, "Where should I start?"

"Oh, why don't you start with what grandmother and I got you?" Lucius said and seemed so eager that his gift was opened first that Neville had to bite back a chuckle.

Albus did chuckle though, that fool.

Unimpressed, Lucius handed Scorpius a very long parcel wrapped in silver paper and held together with various green bows.

"Wow, it's so big," Scorpius laughed, who had trouble figuring out where to start unwrapping the present. When he had finally managed to open all the green bows and had pushed away the paper – Neville noticed that he did that as gently as he seemed to handle everything in life – a beautiful, shiny broom came to the surface. "Wow!" Scorpius laughed and couldn't quite believe his luck, "It's a Firebolt! The newest version!" He looked up at his grandparents with a big smile. "Thank you so much!"

He got up and hugged his grandmother and then also Lucius, who returned the hug a bit stiffly at first, but finally gave in as Scorpius kept holding on to him and said "Thank you so much, grandpa."

"You're welcome, Scorpius," he replied and briefly patted his head before letting go of him again.

"You have to give it a try!" Albus looked at the broom with big eyes.

"Yes!"

"After we had cake," Draco reminded them.

"Okay, but first the other presents," Scorpius insisted. "What's next? Can I open yours, Albus?" He asked and of course his friend nodded in agreement.

So, Scorpius opened an enormous box of chocolate frogs, which were, apparently, one of his favourite kind of sweets.

"Aw, thank you so much, Albus," he said, "I didn't even know they sold boxes that are so big!"

Albus grinned a bit sheepishly at that. "Well, they don't actually. I... enchanted it a bit, because there's something else inside. Go on, open it," he said with a smile and nodded at the box.

Scorpius opened the box of chocolate frogs with a curious look on his face. "Oh, what's that?" He said admiringly after he had gotten out a necklace with what looked like a sort of a small snow globe as a pendant. "Oh, there's a snitch inside!" He then realised. "It's so pretty, Albus!"

"Put it on," his friend said with a grin and as Scorpius put on the long necklace, the pendant turned light red.

"It's a charm," Albus explained, "It changes colour, depending on the people who are around you. Red means you're with people who love you. I... I wanted to give it to you so you'll know that... that you're not alone." He ended a bit quietly, apparently unsure if his friend would like the present, but Scorpius flung his arms around his friend immediately and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Albus," he said, "That's a beautiful gift. I'll wear it all the time."

That made Albus proud and happy, and Neville wished his parents could see him now.

"The last ones are yours, Daddy?" Scorpius turned back to the presents after a moment.

"Yes, they are," Draco smiled, "Go ahead. I'd start with the smaller one."

"Okey-dokey," Scorpius chirped and carefully unwrapped the book-shaped parcel wrapped in a white paper with moving and blooming red tiny flowers on it.

It turned out to be a photo album that made Scorpius gasp in surprise, and then smile with a quivering lip.

"Thanks, Daddy...," he said quietly as he had flipped through the first few pages that showed, as Neville could see, pictures of Scorpius and his parents.

"You're welcome darling," Draco replied and kissed him on the forehead. "Now the bigger one," he said as he apparently didn't want his son to get too sad again.

As Scorpius unwrapped the bigger parcel, Neville couldn't help gasping alongside the blond boy.

"Daddy – it's _beautiful_!" Scorpius cried and beamed at the plant that had just come to the surface. "It's – it's a Dragon Orchid, isn't it? I've read about them in my Herbology book! They are very rare!"

Draco laughed. "They are, yes. But I wanted to get you something special. I thought about buying a guide too, but then I figured you'd probably talk to the expert about it anyway." At this, he grinned at Neville, who himself was so enchanted by that flower that he barely heard that he was spoken to.

"Ah, er, yeah. I've read a bit about them, they're amazing! They can glow in the dark and they can be really useful for several potions and – " Neville realised that he was rambling and stopped with a crooked grin, "So, er, yes, feel free to ask me, Scorpius."

"I will," Scorpius grinned before he hugged Draco one more time. "Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome, darling," Draco replied. "So – shall we have cake now that you've unwrapped all of your presents?"

"Yes, please. What would you like, Albus?" Scorpius politely asked his guest first and Albus decided to have a piece of the strawberry chocolate frog cake.

"Professor Longbottom?" He then wanted to know at which Draco realised that he had only set the table for five people. "I'll get one more plate," he said and quickly got up to go inside and fetch one.

"Er...the same please," Neville answered shyly, because he loved strawberries. "But now I feel really bad because I kind of stumbled into this party without having a gift for you..."

"But birthday parties aren't about presents," Scorpius said and smiled at him, "That's fine, really. And you've... you've already done a lot lately," he added more quietly so that only Neville and Albus could hear him. "You've made Daddy smile again. I like that."

Neville really fought hard against it, but in the end, he did blush and could only thank Scorpius for the delicious looking piece of cake he handed him.

"So, here we are," Draco came back in that instance, "Oh, you're all going for the strawberry cake?"

"No, I'd like a piece of the nougat coco cake," Lucius said with a smile on his face that Neville couldn't quite connect to the man yet.

"I think I'll take that too," Draco decided, "Mother?"

"I'd like a piece of the blueberry white chocolate cake, please."

They spent the next hour drinking tea and eating cake and Neville liked how much at ease he felt after such a short time. Granted, being around Scorpius's grandparents was still a bit awkward, but he had a lovely time talking to Draco, Albus and Scorpius.

"Can I try out my broom now?" Scorpius asked after they had all finished eating.

"Of course, darling," Draco said, "But be careful, it'll be very fast."

"Especially in comparison to the Cleansweep your father lets you ride at school," Lucius couldn't help but snort.

Draco raised his eyebrows and fixed his father with a determined stare. "I think it would have done me much good to ride a Cleansweep at school a little while longer," he said and it took Neville a moment to realise that he had really just said that. When he did, he had to fight hard not to laugh out loud.

"I'll be careful," Scorpius promised in the meantime and Albus followed him down to the lawn.

"Wait, boys!" Lucius was yelling after them. "Don't we want to go fly together?" He looked at Draco and Neville. "I can fetch your old brooms so we can accompany Scorpius. Are you going to join us, Professor Longbottom?"

"Oh, sorry, but I'm really hopeless on a broom," Neville replied with a crooked grin. "But I'll come and watch of course."

"Me too," Narcissa smiled, and so they all followed Scorpius, who was dragging Albus to a cleared spot of lawn where he put his new broom between his legs.

"Hurry!" He yelled towards his grandfather, who was arriving with three brooms hovering behind him a few moments later, but Scorpius had waited for him to be present too before he took off with his new birthday present.

They all watched him for a moment as he raised higher and higher with fast speed, then Draco and Lucius got on their brooms as well and kicked off into the air.

They watched them laugh and whirl around in the air and Neville couldn't help but grin at the sight. He knew that Draco had always been a very good flyer and it still seemed to make him very happy to ride a broom.

"Don't you want to join them?" He then heard Draco's mother ask Albus, who had stayed on the ground with them.

"No, thanks, I'm... I don't like riding brooms too much."

Just in that moment, Scorpius came to an abrupt halt right in front of them at Albus's eyelevel. "Albus, do you want to try it too?" He beamed, his hair all ruffled from the speed, which looked just adorable.

"No, I'm fine," Albus said and smiled a bit timidly up at his friend, "You know that I'm not... not that good at riding brooms," he added quietly and looked quite miserable for a moment. Neville could only imagine that it was because the rest of his family was so enthusiastic about broomsticks. "But please don't worry, I like to watch you fly. Really. You're so good at it and the broom seems to be really cool."

Neville thought he saw Scorpius blush a bit at that, but then again, it could have been the wind too.

"Yeah, it is," he said and touched down completely now. "But maybe... You're not afraid of heights, are you?"

Albus shook his head. "Just the..."

"Then maybe…" The blond bit his lip. "You could ride with me. You don't have to do anything, just hold on tight to me." Questioningly he blinked at his friend and Neville had to grin.

He heard Narcissa clear her throat next to him. "So, you're the Herbology teacher, aren't you?"

"Ah, yes, that's right," Neville replied a bit awkwardly, "It's my fourth year of teaching, actually."

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed how Albus was climbing on the broom behind Scorpius.

"That's nice," Narcissa nodded as Albus put his arms around his friend, who told him "Tighter!", rearranged his hands how he thought it was best, and then took off with a short warning beforehand.

"So, you must be a real expert with plants. I've always been very interested in Herbology myself. You have already taken a liking to the subject at school, I guess?"

"Yes, I have," Neville replied, "It's always been my favourite subject. But I can tell that you know a lot about plants as well – your garden is one of the most beautiful I've ever seen."

"Oh," Narcissa made and looked genuinely flattered at that, which made Neville think she might give him too much credit just because he was a professor – or she was a very good actress. "Thank you, Professor," she added with a charming smile.

This moment, Draco and his father swooshed past them and halted within earshot in the air.

"Aren't you going to say something to your son?" Lucius asked sternly.

"And what would I say to him?" Draco asked with, as Neville could clearly hear, feigned curiosity.

"You know quite well what I'm talking about. Sitting on one broom... really, Draco, you have to be careful with these things. Especially since... well, I'm sure you remember the... _incident_ at Florean Fortescue's?"

" _Incident_ , Father?" Draco replied, "You mean the one time Scorpius fell madly in love with one of the handsome waiters at the ice cream parlour?"

"Sweet Salazar!" Neville heard Lucius reply angrily, "You might as well shout it out for the whole world to hear!"

"I might as well, yes," Draco answered coldly, "Because, as you must know, I'm not ashamed of my son."

While Lucius puffed angrily before taking off again, Neville couldn't help but grin, only to realise that he was supposed to listen to Narcissa. But it was already too late and she threw him a questioning look with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry," he said quickly, "You, um... were saying?"

"I asked you if you wanted to see the garden, Professor."

"Oh. Yeah, sure."

So, they walked around the garden a bit, talking about the different flowers the Malfoys owned while Lucius, Draco, Albus and Scorpius were riding their brooms.

When they returned to the veranda, the sportsmen were already seeking shelter there from the hot afternoon sun, because it was just a lovely day for a birthday party outside.

"Why don't we sit around the pond?" Narcissa suggested. "There's always a pleasant breeze. Shall I fetch some drinks? Lemonade anyone?"

"Oh, yes please," Scorpius smiled at his grandmother, "Thanks, grandma!"

"Then we should put up some sunshades as well," Draco said, "And I'll fetch some more sunblock potion."

"But Daddy..." Scorpius whined a bit as Draco had fetched said potion and they were already sitting around the pond, resting comfortably on loungers under the sunshades that Draco had put up with his wand. "I've already put some on before we went outside..."

"Yes, and you will have to again, Scorpius, because your skin is very pale and you'll get a terrible sunburn if you don't use it."

"Yeah, better put it on," Albus nodded, "Uncle Ron once fell asleep in the sun – it was _terrible_! And your skin's like porcelain, Scorpius – I mean...very pale, exactly, so..."

"Alright...," Scorpius gave in eventually and put on some more sunblock potion before he sat down next to Albus on one lounger to let it dry.

"Can we go swimming in the pond?" He wanted to know after a while, "Please, Daddy? It's so warm!"

Neville listened up. There was the possibility of going swimming in this delightfully cool looking water? Oh, he would love to, because even under the sunshades, it was getting a bit warm.

But Draco didn't look too convinced. "I'd rather not let you go without someone there to look after you, darling. And since I'm definitely staying where I am..." He looked questioningly at his father who just raised an accusing eyebrow.

"Oh, please, Mr Malfoy," Albus chipped in.

"Er, are we talking about that you want an adult with them in the water?" Neville asked, raising a hand. "If that's the problem, I volunteer. Gladly."

"Well, in that case," Draco said and nodded, "It's fine with me if you really want to go in."

"Thank you, Professor!" Scorpius beamed, and Neville laughed as he got up from his lounger.

"No need to thank me, I just really want to get into that water."

"Yeah, let's go!" Albus grinned as well and was the first one to throw his T-shirt carelessly to the ground.

Neville followed suit, kicking off his shoes and pulling his T-shirt over his head. When he opened his belt, he was slightly aware of eyes fixed on him, and when he oh so discreetly turned his head, he saw all three of them: Draco, his mother _and_ his father looked away quickly.

Wow. This was...weird. Well, he hadn't thought about that...

But now there was no turning back, and the water was almost calling him, so he got rid of his jeans too without much further ado, and jumped into the pond right behind Albus and Scorpius.

He took one long dive and when he came to the surface again, he ran a hand through his wet hair so that it didn't stick to his forehead anymore.

"Don't go in too deep...," he then heard Draco call as the boys were already happily splashing around in the water.

"It's alright, I can still stand over here," Neville replied with a reassuring smile.

Draco gave him an undefinable look. "I can see that," he then said and quickly looked away again.

Neville was still wondering about what that meant when Albus and Scorpius suddenly started attacking him with splashes of water and threw themselves on top of him to try and pull him under water.

"H-hey...!" Neville laughed and eventually gave in and let himself be pushed under water, only to come to the surface a moment later to the excited cries of the two boys.

They romped around in the pond for what felt like an eternity, splashing each other merrily with water, until the boys eventually grew tired and they decided to take a break.

Scorpius and Albus sat down on their lounger again to let themselves dry in the warm breeze and after a moment's hesitation, Neville decided to do the same.

While he was lying there with his eyes closed, he felt somebody else’s look on him again. Sometimes it was only an old habit from days when he had been sure the whole school was laughing and pointing at him, but when Neville cracked open an eye now, he could see Draco who tried to hide the fact that he was staring at him then and now.

For a brief moment, Neville hoped that he did that because he found him attractive, but he dismissed the thought as absurd rather quickly.

"Can we go into the pond again, Neville?" Albus asked after a while and as it was really hot, Neville agreed immediately.

They had a lot of fun swimming and splashing water at each other and Neville loved to see how much Albus and Scorpius enjoyed their time.

When they came out of the water, the boys were getting hungry and Draco suggested that they should go back to the veranda to have dinner.

"Come here, I'll use a spell to dry you," Draco said to Albus and Scorpius, "Otherwise it'll take forever."

"Good idea...," Neville mumbled and fumbled for his own wand in his discarded clothes while both boys were lining up to get spelled dry by Draco.

All dressed, they walked back to the veranda and Mrs Malfoy disappeared into the kitchen to have a look if dinner was ready.

Dinner was served a quarter of an hour later by a house-elf that Scorpius addressed as Tessie.

"Thank you, Tessie," he said sweetly and the house-elf beamed up at him.

"Anything for Master Scorpius's special day," she said and bowed, which made Scorpius giggle.

"Tessie, I told you not to call me that! That's old-fashioned!"

Neville could hear his grandfather snort at that.

"Sorry Ma- I mean, Scorpius!” Tessie chirped before she was gone with a crack.

The food was delicious, and Neville was really full when Scorpius and Albus jumped up again to fly a bit more.

"But keep in sight!" Draco shouted after them. "And don't fly too high!"

"Yes, Daddy!"

Draco sighed and Neville laughed.

"Wow," he said. "I...I hadn't thought that I would have such a lovely day. Thank you." He nodded towards the three of them. "How can I return the favour?"

Draco smiled at him. "It was a pleasure having you here."

"Absolutely," Narcissa agreed, "You should visit more often, Professor Longbottom."

"Er, I...yeah. Thank you," Neville was very irritated, but happy to hear that.

In that moment, Tessie appeared on the veranda with a crack.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but there's someone at the gates, Mas- Mr Malfoy," she said to Draco, "A Mrs Potter. She says she's here for Mr Scorpius's friend."

"Ah," Draco replied and Neville could hear that he sounded surprised and even a bit nervous. "I wasn't aware that – well, she must be here to fetch her son. Kindly show her the way to the veranda, will you, Tessie?"

"Mrs Potter?" Lucius asked and raised an eyebrow after Tessie had disappeared with a "Certainly, sir, I will".

Draco only shot him a menacing look.

He got up expectantly and Neville noticed how he himself felt a bit nervous now. He wasn't up for another round of stare me down or bitch you up between Ginny and Draco...

"Mrs Potter," Draco at least tried his best by greeting Ginny very politely as she came onto the veranda, "Good evening. I wasn't aware that you were going to fetch Albus – if I had known, I would have had someone keep an eye on the gate. Did you have to wait long?"

Neville could read on Ginny's face how she was trying to cope with the situation – and it seemed already hard enough for her when she also noticed him.

Her eyebrows shot underneath her hairline and she opened her mouth.

"Hi there, Ginny," he quickly waved at her nervously.

It took her a moment, then she closed her mouth again. "Good evening," she finally replied to no one in particular. "I was on my way anyway, so I decided to fetch Albus," she then explained and Neville could tell that she was probably lying – he was quite sure that she wanted to see for herself that her son was still aright.

"Of course," Draco replied and even though he spoke very politely to her, Neville could see that he was on his guard. It made him realise all of a sudden that this wasn't the case anymore when they were together. "Please – why don't you have a seat while I fetch the boys? Would you like to drink something?"

"Er...," Ginny hesitated, looked at Draco's parents... That's when Neville decided to get up too.

"Come on, I pour you some of this fantastic elderflower wine. It's really delicious." He did so and smiled reassuringly at her.

It took her a moment, but then she sat down eventually and accepted the glass with a "thank you". She still sounded suspicious, but it was a start.

Draco looked relieved and went to fetch the boys.

"So... um... fantastic weather today...," Neville stated awkwardly at which Ginny only raised her eyebrows.

"Indeed. I didn't know that you were part of the birthday party as well, Nev," she couldn't simply let it go of course.

"Yeah, um, that was more of a – oh look, there's Albus and Scorpius."

Ginny turned her head to watch the boys and Draco come onto the veranda.

"Mum," Albus said and sounded as if he hadn't believed Draco until now that his mother had come to fetch him, "What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way anyway," Ginny explained again, "So I decided to fetch you." Her eyes wandered to Scorpius and she smiled at him. Not her usual warm and loving smile, a tentative, careful one, but Neville thought it was better than nothing.

"Happy birthday, Scorpius."

"Thank you, Mrs Potter," Scorpius replied very shyly but smiled nonetheless.

"So – can't we go on riding the broom a bit longer till you've finished your drink?" Albus then wanted to know as he spotted the glass of wine in front of Ginny.

"Riding the broom? You?" Ginny couldn't help but splutter and it was only then when she realised that Scorpius was still holding the firebolt in his hand.

"Good Godric – is this the new firebolt? How does it go?" She couldn't hold back to ask, which made Neville grin.

"It's a very good broom," Scorpius replied timidly and in a very quiet voice, but Albus added: "It's fantastic! Come on, Mum, please?"

"Fine," Ginny sighed. "But only till I've finished my drink."

"Thank you, Mum!"

With bright smiles and giggles, the boys ran back into the garden.

Ginny and Neville turned back to face the Malfoy family.

"You seem to know a lot about brooms," Mrs Malfoy was sensible enough to start any topic but the weather.

"Yes, she's a professional Quidditch player, Mother. Aren't you?" Draco looked at Ginny.

Ginny nodded. "Yes, I am. I play for the Holyhead Harpies."

"Still as a Chaser, I presume?" Draco wanted to know.

"Exactly," Ginny nodded. "I liked playing Seeker at Hogwarts as well, but the position of Chaser suits me more. Do you still play?" She asked after a moment of hesitation.

"Occasionally. But only at home, with Scorpius." Draco replied.

"He's a very good flyer," Ginny admitted and briefly looked over to the boys who were merrily riding Scorpius's broom. "And he has the right built for a Seeker. Small, slender, lean..." Her eyes travelled back to Draco and then to Neville and she raised her eyebrows significantly.

Neville had to do a double take, but she _really_ meant what he thought she did! That cheeky...!

While Neville furiously tried to keep from blushing and avoided eye contact with Draco – or anyone, Lucius cleared his throat.

"Yes, that... My grandson will very likely still grow," he said slowly.

"In height, yes, but he clearly takes after Draco, Lucius," Narcissa replied with a soft voice.

"Well, and is there anything wrong with how I look?" Draco raised one eyebrow. It had not yet reached its high-end position when Neville blurted: "Absolutely not."

For a moment, Draco looked at him in surprise, then he simply snorted, but Neville could have sworn he only did that because he didn't know how to handle the situation differently.

Ginny took a sip of her wine and then, thankfully, decided to let it go. "Well I'm sure he'll do a great job on the House team."

They changed the subject to Hogwarts and Neville talked a bit about how the school had changed since they had known it and then, eventually, Ginny had finished her wine and Draco fetched Albus and Scorpius.

"You'll be using the Floo, I suppose?" Draco wanted to know and as Ginny nodded, they all said goodbye to Lucius and Narcissa before Draco led them into the living room.

"Thanks so much for the presents again, Albus," Scorpius said as they had reached the fireplace. He clutched the necklace he was still wearing and pressed it close to his chest.

"You're welcome," Albus said with a warm smile before he gave his friend a tight hug. "See you on Monday, right?"

"Yes," Scorpius nodded before he also turned to Ginny. "Good bye, Mrs Potter."

"Good bye, Scorpius," Ginny replied and Neville was glad that she didn't sound as cold as she had done a couple of weeks ago.

"Good bye," she also said to Draco and Neville and, as she had already stepped into the fireplace with Albus, added: "Have a nice evening."

They all stood there for a moment, looking at the green flames turning back to orange.

Then Scorpius was the first to speak: "She was nicer than last time," he said, with a pleased smile.

"She was, darling," Draco replied with a small smirk and gently stroked his son's hair. Then he turned to Neville who was still a bit flustered because of Ginny's comment, but desperately tried not to let it show.

"Will you be leaving too or...?" He asked tentatively, which didn't really help although Neville knew of course that Draco could not possibly have understood Ginny's remark the way he had.

"Um yes, I – I suppose. Still have some work to do and... but thank you so much for having me," he rambled, "I had such a lovely day."

"It was very nice that you came to visit," Scorpius beamed up at him.

"Yes", Neville smiled back. "I thought so too. And it's not over yet. Have some awesome last birthday hours, yeah?"

"Of course!" Scorpius beamed, and Neville noticed that Draco smiled fondly too, as he stepped into the fire.

"Herbology office Hogwarts," he said clearly, and seconds later he was standing in his quiet, dark office in the castle.

He already missed them.


	9. The Talk with Ginny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter, but I had the feeling we needed a bit Ginny&Neville time, maybe also to understand her better...

After the Whitsun holidays, Neville had quite a lot to do. With the upcoming exams, his lesson preparations took up even more time than usual.

He had also met Draco for the first time in the shop on Saturday, as they wanted to discuss how they would go about the renovation. Draco had already drawn up a lot of plans of how he wanted his future apothecary to look and Neville loved to see him so enthusiastic.

Nevertheless, Neville had also found time to meet Ginny, as he hadn't spent time with his best friend in a long time and wanted to catch up with her.

"Hey Ginny," he greeted her with a hug as they met outside the Hogwarts gates on Sunday morning to go for a walk, "It's great to see you."

Ginny laughed, and unlike Luna, she very fiercely hugged him back.

"Lovely to see you too, Nev. How are you? Lots of work?"

"Yes, you can say that," Neville laughed, "At the end of term, there's always a lot to do. How did your game go yesterday? I heard you've won again."

"Yeah, it was a hard fight, but in the end, we made it without taking too much damage." She grinned cheekily and pointed at the bruise right above her collarbone.

"Oh, and I thought Harry's been a bit rough with you there," Neville couldn't help but smirk.

Ginny elbowed him. "You know that, if anything, I would be a bit rough with Harry," she replied and returned his smirk.

Neville couldn't help but turn a shade of pink. He folded his arms behind his back as they walked along the path through the grass.

Ginny laughed. "Are you blushing, Nev? Ah, I forgot, my husband's also small, slender and lean..."

Neville choked and felt his face grow even hotter. "What are you implying?" He asked, his voice as steady as possible.

"I'm not implying anything," Ginny replied, "I just know that that's your type. And I guess I...," she added and this time, her laugh sounded softer. "I guess I'm just wondering when you're gonna tell me about it."

"About what?" Neville answered, his own smile fading a bit. "My relationship with Draco Malfoy?"

"Indeed."

He sighed. "There's nothing to tell. He's a widower. I..." He furrowed his brow and shook his head. "I should stop thinking about that kind of stuff."

"What stuff exactly are you thinking about?" Ginny wanted to know. "I mean, is it just something sexual or do you have a real crush on him?"

Merlin, he loved how straight forward she was...

"Well, it's..." He fumbled with his hands while trying to explain himself. "It's sexual, yes. You said it, he's... he really _is_ my type, even more so than Harry."

"Mh, so you do like people with fair skin and hair," Ginny threw in, and when he looked at her in surprise, she added with a wink: "Luna and I were wondering, since you once had the hots for her too..."

Neville flushed red again. "W-well, I think it was different with Luna. But yes, I guess I... I have a type. But I also think it's different with Draco, because I... I don't know, it's not just that I'd like to sleep with him, I... I'd like to hold him and care for him and..." He realised that he was rambling on and shook his head to stop himself. "I think I've... I've fallen in love with him," he was finally brave enough to say it aloud.

He had thought it before, always pushed it away, but there wasn't any other explanation for what he felt for Draco and his son.

Ginny looked at him in surprise. "In love? With Draco Malfoy?"

"Shh," Neville jumped a bit at her volume. He looked around, but no student nor teacher were anywhere near. "Yes," he said then, looking at her with sincerity. "I... I am. And it's terrible and utterly stupid, I know, because he's mourning the loss of his wife and is probably not gay at all, but it just – just happened!"

He didn’t realise that now he had been the one to raise his voice, but it felt so relieving to finally get that off his chest.

Ginny snorted. "I always thought that he was gay back in school," she replied, "Like, I could swear that he checked out Harry a couple of times. And I don't think that's terrible, Nev," she added, this time sincerely. "I think it would only be terrible if you tried to take advantage of his mourning. But you clearly care about him."

"Of course, I do," Neville assured her, after a quizzical look at that comment about Harry, "But I don't – I'm afraid I still take advantage. I d-don't always hug him because he's crying and needs my support – of course, I-I do hold him because I can't stand him crying, but at the same time – at the same time I – Good Godric, I just love his smell, how his body feels in my arms...this is so _wrong_ , Gin!"

"Why would that be wrong?" Ginny replied "You're attracted to him, that's why you feel like this. Relax, Nev, I think you could never take advantage of anyone. And you haven't taken advantage of Draco. I mean, you never went beyond that, right? You've never pushed him to do anything, he always came to you, didn’t he?"

Neville thought for a moment about this. Then he bit his lip and nodded. "Yes, I think so. I can't remember – Well, I've made him go have a drink with me once. A-and he got...kind of drunk. Really pissed, actually, so he couldn't Apparate back ho…me…" He swallowed when he saw Ginny's eyebrows wander upwards at that, but was brave enough to continue. "I-I let him sleep with me."

Her eyebrows shot up in a look of indignation.

"E-er no!" He realised what he had said and added quickly: "I mean: sleep _next_ to me, in my bed. W-we hugged. Nothing more."

Ginny snorted. "Well, you see. So you didn't do anything wrong. And I don't think you will if you let him make the first step."

Now Neville snorted. "As if he would...," he mumbled and crossed his hands behind his back again.

"Aww, Neville...," Ginny made and clung to his arm, which she rubbed a bit. "If he sleeps in one bed with you and invites you to his son's birthday party, and his son's Herbology grades are so excellent that this can't be the reason he associates with you, it either means that he really trusts you as a very good friend – or, as I've said, he's got a crush on you as well. _Oh_ …", she suddenly made and her sweet smile and sincere look changed into a thoughtful frown.

"What?" Neville asked.

A grin broke out on her face. "This is hilarious!"

" _What_?" Neville demanded.

"I swear!" She beamed. "That evening at the Yule Ball, when we danced together? He was watching us the whole evening, and I thought he was looking for a chance to insult me, but mayybeee..."

"Rubbish," Neville disagreed immediately only to stop dead in his tracks all of a sudden, making Ginny stumble so that he had to catch her. "S-sorry! It's just that – that he's mentioned the Yule Ball,” he realised. “You know that... that one night when he was really drunk, he... he started talking about how I'd grown in fourth year and that all the girls suddenly found me attractive even though _none_ of the girls found me attractive...!"

Ginny looked at him, then broke out into a laugh. "Seriously? He said that? And you need _months_ to figure that out? Oh, Neville..." She patted him. "You see. Might be more than friendship or good grades for his son."

Neville considered her words for a moment, then sighed. "Maybe. Maybe not. I don't know Ginny, this is... this is not so easy..."

"I think nothing's _ever_ easy," Ginny replied to that, "But if you really like him that much, you should just give it some more time. As I've said before, let him make the first step. Draco Malfoy, seriously," she then snorted and shook her head a bit. "Who would have ever seen that coming? So, has he really... _changed_?"

Neville smiled when thinking about it. "Yeah. He's grown up. Really polite and... totally cute with Scorpius. He loves him so much..."

"Yeah, well, I've... I've seen that in the hospital wing after the Quidditch match. Nevertheless, it's still... hard for me to believe. Malfoy. Of all people, Nev?"

"I know...," Neville furrowed his brow. "But he's really different and... very attractive. I don't know." He shook his head. "Maybe I just need...some distraction," he said, as not to say sex.

"And do you want that?" Ginny asked, still holding on to his arm, as they were on their way back now. "Some distraction?"

Neville sighed, worrying his bottom lip. He had gone to Muggle London clubs before; Dean and Seamus had dragged him along and after his outing, they had even been to gay clubs, but... he had never had the courage to leave with someone. Did he want to do that now to forget about Draco?

Dragon dung. There was no way to forget about Draco.

Determined, Neville shook his head.

"No. I want him."


	10. The Rewards for Hard Work

"Well, this will be a lot of work."

Neville saw how Draco looked around the shop uncertainly. It was the first time they visited it with Draco's plans to see what exactly needed to be done and where Draco wanted to put up his cupboards and shelves.

"Are you sure you– you must have a lot of work to do at the end of term. I... I would understand if helping me here was too much at the moment."

Neville smiled. He wouldn't tell Draco that the time he spent with him were the brightest hours of his day. Instead he shrugged. "That's okay. Really. Where do we start?"

"Well, I... I suppose with the floors," Draco replied, "And the walls, don't you think? Those old tapestries need to go."

Neville laughed as he looked around. "Definitely. Remind me of my Gran's."

Draco snorted. "So, the floor and the tapestries it is. I think we need to do that first before we start to work on the furniture."

"Alright," Neville nodded and stretched his fingers. "So, er... maybe we should get the walls done before we polish the floor. I'd, er...like to help paint them. I think I'm a better builder than destroyer. Last time I tried to chop a sofa it was a disaster. What do you prefer?"

Draco grinned widely, but with a hint of a sneer. He pulled out his wand. "Oh, I think you know the answer. _Detracto_!"

Ripping his wand through the air, directed at the wall in front of him, Draco managed to rip the tapestry in pieces where he stood, so that long strips whirled through the air and flopped down to the ground.

" _Detracto_! _Detracto_!" He continued with such force that Neville had to fight the strips of tapestry falling on top of him and curling around him.

"Yeah, I can see you're real good at that," Neville laughed and ducked as a particular big piece of tapestry came off the wall.

"Hey, watch it!" he yelled.

"Watch out for yourself!" Draco yelled back, throwing the next piece directly at him. Deliberately.

When it hit Neville in the face, he laughed his arse off.

"You bloody...!" Neville laughed and tried to get rid of the tapestry. "Think you're funny, do you?" He drew his wand and flung the remaining pieces back at Draco.

"Stop it, you troll!" Draco replied, sounding annoyed, but somehow Neville could hear and see and... _feel_ that he didn't mean it and had to fight back a laugh instead. "I'm working here."

"I can see that," Neville replied and, out of an instinct (He didn't know where that stupid idea came from, really), he grabbed Draco from behind and, both of the blond’s arms pinned to his side, lifted him off the ground.

Which was quite easy.

Very easy.

So easy it made Neville get goosebumps and hot cheeks and forget what he wanted to say or do.

"Merlin!" Draco cried and even though he laughed, Neville could also hear uncertainty in his voice. "Let me down, you great oaf!"

That brought him back to his senses and he let the smaller one down quickly. "Sorry, I...I thought I had to...show you some boundaries," he mumbled. "But apparently, I've – No let's...let's continue this, it's fun, isn't it?" Neville decided to go for a smile while Draco took his time to turn around to him. "I like it when you're fierce. Go on. Looks like it does you well to let off some steam. I can take it."

Having finally turned around, Draco raised one eyebrow. "Then let's continue," he said with a smirk that Neville couldn't quite put a finger on, "Shall we?"

Neville gulped and clasped his wand before he nodded. "Let's go."

It took them the better part of the day to take down all the old tapestries and to get rid of the remaining pieces that were, in the end, lying all over the floor. When they had cleaned the shop, they could see, however, that they had already made quite a lot of progress.

"Already looks very different, doesn't it?" Neville said with a satisfied smile.

"Yes," Draco nodded with a content smile and sighed. "Even if I'll have sore muscles tomorrow."

Neville threw him a questioning look.

Draco raised one eyebrow as if he didn't get what _he_ didn't get. "It's been quite intense. Haven't moved so much since riding a broom on Scorpius's birthday. And I did have sore muscles then." He snorted and looked away. "Well, I'm glad I still have some," he mumbled, "I'm a terrible lightweight..."

You're _beautiful_ , Neville could barely restrain himself from saying. Instead, he laughed gently and brushed some dirt off Draco's cloak. "You have a Seeker's built," he said instead, "Nothing wrong with that. Wanna go get some dinner?"

Draco stared at him for a moment, then snorted. "Do I look like I can go out and have dinner like this?" He indicated his gorgeously ruffled hair and the dirty cloak.

Neville bit his lip and didn't know what to say at that. Was this a –

"Don't look at me like a beaten puppy, Neville. It's not a snub, I just need a few minutes to get myself straightened up, because: yes, I'd really like to."

"Alright then," Neville laughed, "I'll... um, wait outside, okay?"

"Yes. I'll be there in a minute."

So, they went to have dinner at the Hog’s Head, and sat there a long time, but thankfully weren't as drunk when they left as last time.

"I'm going to be dead tomorrow," Draco groaned.

"I've got 20 essays to correct tomorrow," Neville sighed.

Draco gave him a crooked grin. "You win."

*

Three days later, they met again and Draco had bought the white paint for the walls. It came in three buckets that he gently Levitated into the shop.

"I've brought the Daily Prophet," Neville said and presented one of the newspapers to Draco. "Gran collects them before I have to throw them out in heaps."

Draco blinked at him. "What do you want with the Daily Prophet?"

"Read it," Neville grinned. "Of course not. I'd like to cover the floor with it. Just to be on the safe side. I sometimes spurt."

Draco coughed and set the buckets down with a bit of a thud. "Alright, then, I suppose this is a good idea. Let me help you with that."

They Levitated the papers around the room until every bit of floor was covered in Daily Prophet.

Draco opened the first bucket of paint. "Do you happen to know the spell?" He asked. "I forgot to look it up."

"Oh. No," Neville replied and was surprised. "I didn't even know there is one. I, er, thought I'd do it with these." He held up two paint rollers. "Works really well. I've helped with Albus's and Lily's bedroom after James's had gotten a disaster when Harry had tried it, so I – I'm not inexperienced, is all I wanted to say. Do you trust me?"

Draco snorted. "No wonder, Potter's hopeless at anything that demands precision," he replied, but Neville could tell that he didn't mean it in a bad way. "But I'm quite sure that you will do a great job, so – yes, if you prefer to do it the Muggle way, that's fine with me. Of course I trust you with that."

Neville grinned. "Good." Because he had been looking forward to this the whole day. When he didn't spend so much time with his plants, but had to do a lot of work at his desk, he got impatient and nervous, so painting a big room was definitely a good outlet.

"Then I, er...get changed quickly." He looked around. "Is there some, uh...?"

"Oh, you... why don't you use the storage room?" Draco said and nodded towards the room at the back of the shop, "Would that be alright?"

Neville wore dungarees out of jeans fabric, an old white T-shirt and a motivated grin when he came back.

"I'll just start over here, alright?" he asked.

"Yes – of course," Draco replied after a short moment of hesitation, "Let me know if there is anything I can do."

Neville chuckled. "Just stay clear," he warned, applied a spell to the paint roller so that it would grow when he had to reach higher with it, and dipped it into the paint.

It was very satisfying to see the dull, bare wall become shiny and bright with every roll of the brush. The room grew considerably by that – in one's perception – and the white radiated a friendliness that it had lacked before.

Neville grinned and hoped Draco liked it too.

"You're not saying anything," he asked when he had half of the first wall painted, and threw a glance over his shoulder. "Don't you like it?"

"No, it's not that," Draco laughed quietly and avoided making eye-contact with Neville. "It's beautiful. It's just... it's still quite hard for me to believe that this is really my shop."

"Oh," Neville made and grinned. "But it is. It's the only apothecary I know that's gonna be neat and pretty, so of course it's yours – oh, shit!" He realised that he had just put his hand to his hip and with that smeared the white paint across his dungarees.

"Careful, maestro," Draco snorted and cleaned Neville's dungarees with his wand. Then he directed his attention back to the wall. "I really like it," he then said, "The white makes the room so much friendlier and brighter. And you haven't lied, you really know what you're doing there."

"Yeah," Neville replied, a bit absentmindedly, because he was trying to figure out what to do with his dirty hand. "Most of the time," he mumbled and just rubbed it off on his trousers.

Draco raised his eyebrows at that, but Neville only chuckled. "It's alright, that's why I've put them on. Then I'll just continue like that, right?"

"Right, er...," Draco nodded. "I'll clean the kitchen, if that is alright with you?"

"Sure," Neville replied and continued to paint the shop as Draco left for the room at the back. He was gone quite a while and Neville had already finished another wall when Draco returned with a tray of sandwiches, which he set down on the old counter. "Hungry?" He wanted to know and grinned at him.

Neville was sure he beamed. "Hell, yeah. Thank you!" He put down the paint roller and rubbed his hands clean on his trousers before coming over.

"You...you've made them?" He asked as he took one.

"Well, I won't pretend that I'm a chef," Draco snorted, "But preparing sandwiches is something I can manage. So yes, I've made them."

Neville had taken a bite and it tasted delicious. "Mh! Yeah, I can confirm that," he said and took another bite.

"Refreshment?" Draco asked and brought his attention to the glasses of what looked like lemonade in the exact moment when Neville realised that he was thirsty.

Neville grinned. "You're the best. Thanks." He said and took the glass. "So, you're done with the kitchen?" He then wanted to know.

"Everything clean, yes," Draco answered and watched him put the glass down so intently that Neville thought he had smeared it with paint.

"Oh, shit, did I...?"

"What?"

No, there wasn't any paint.

He looked back at Draco whose eyes darted across his face, his own cheeks filled with a lovely colour. Had he exerted himself so much?

"I, er... Sweet Salazar, I just want to thank you, Neville. I can't...I can't believe you're doing this for me. This and... _everything_ since..." He cast his eyes downwards. "I hope you don't do all of this out of pity..."

"What?" Neville replied incredulously and put his sandwich down. "No – of course I don't. I just... I just felt that you needed someone to be there for you and I... well I like being around you. I like _you_. So, I'm glad that I can be that person."

Neville had said that because he wanted to be honest with Draco, even though he knew that maybe, it was too much of the truth, but the smile that slowly spread on Draco's lips was so warm and beautiful that it definitely had been the right decision. Merlin, it felt like a Flutterby bush was tickling his chest from the inside.

"Thank you," Draco said, very quietly, but perfectly audible, and Neville felt a wave of joy wash through him. "I...I'm glad that you are that person," Draco then added, and it got even warmer inside of Neville's chest. "Because I like you too. Even though you're quite a mess sometimes." Draco's smile got an edge of amusement when he reached out and suddenly touched Neville's cheek.

He avoided eye contact as he gently rubbed over his skin, which he had, apparently, smeared with paint.

"Oh yeah, I'm still... I mean I... can't help being a bit clumsy...," Neville replied, his heart suddenly pounding wildly in his chest as he felt Draco's soft fingertips move over his cheek.

"No," Draco replied with a smirk, which turned into a soft smile as he finally looked at him. "I guess you can't." He had stopped rubbing his cheek and now gently cupped it in one hand. "But I guess I...," he said and seemed a bit shy now. "I guess I like that as well." It hadn't quite dawned on Neville what he meant with these words when Draco was already leaning in to kiss him, very gently and carefully, on the lips.

Neville thought he was dreaming. But only for a second. Because he had become an expert with unpredictable and dangerous situations, and this was dangerous, because it felt like his chest might explode.

The right thing was always to move, not to think too much, to act on instinct. And so he cupped both of Draco's cheeks with his hands and kissed him back. With as much love as he had to give to him. With as much tenderness as he deserved. And, finally, with as much passion as was welling up in him when he was kissed by Draco's soft, wet lips.

"Draco..." His voice was hoarse and he sounded desperate, but he couldn't care less.

"Merlin...," he heard Draco reply, his lips still only inches away from his own, "Merlin, Neville, I..." Neville could tell that he was struggling to find the right words, but eventually, he gave up and only leaned in for another sweet kiss.

Neville smiled into their next kiss and gently wrapped his arms around Draco as he had wanted to do a million times before. One arm found its way around his small waist, the other one around his back, drawing him as close to his chest as possible.

That's when Draco made a high, whimpering sound, and Neville thought he was being too forceful, but next second, the blond wrapped his arms around his neck and deepened the kiss with as much of his warm tongue as possible.

"M-mh...," Neville couldn't help but moan, because _Merlin_ , this was better than everything he had ever imagined. Draco tasted _wonderful_ and at the same time, he could smell the sweet scent of lilac again... Out of an impulse, he yanked Draco up and gently sat him down on the old counter, drawing him closer still.

He heard Draco moan, and again it was a sound higher than when he spoke that went straight to Neville's groin.

"Mhh-ah, s-stop this. Stop."

It took Neville's brain a second to understand those words; when he did, he already looked into Draco's eyes, which glinted and were darker than usual. His own were wide in shock.

"Shit, did I do something – "

"No, shush. Neville," Draco said and it sounded as if it cost him much energy. His hands still crossed behind Neville's neck, he pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes for a second.

"Even though I might... spoil the fun, I have to know – " He opened his eyes again and Neville was captured by them. "I want to know what this means to you before I decide if I can continue."

Neville felt relief wash over him. "You're not spoiling anything," he said, his eyes fixed on Draco's, "I'm glad to... to talk about that straight away. I'm... I've wanted this for so long, Merlin, I..." He swallowed, hesitated, but in the end decided that Draco deserved nothing but the truth. "I've fallen for you, Draco. And I... I want to be there for you, I want to hold you, to care for you, to make you laugh... I want to be _with you_."

He wasn't sure how Draco thought about his revelations, because his cheeks went adorably pink, but at the same time, his eyebrows furrowed and the corners of his mouth twitched into a sneer.

"You're such a terrible romantic," he said, and Neville was sure it should have sounded snide or at least teasing, but there was no power at all behind those words, and at the end, his voice even broke.

The sneer began to tremble and the grey eyes started to cloud with tears.

"Hey...," Neville said gently and cupped Draco's face in his hands. "Don't... please, I didn't mean to... I just wanted to be honest. Because I think that's what you deserve. But I won't... We can take this slow, okay? There's no pressure. None at all. Or... or what do you think?"

"You stupid idiot," Draco croaked, tears spilling from his eyes as he pressed his face to Neville's neck and hugged him tightly. "I n-never thought there would b-be anyone who's w-willing to feel l-like that for me ever a-again. And there you are. A-and you're _perfect_..."

Neville laughed quietly and held the smaller one close. "I don't think I am," he replied and couldn't resist the urge to bury his nose in Draco's hair anymore. "But I'm willing to try very hard for you, Draco."

"Yes," Draco whispered. " _Please_." And then he was kissing him again, so that Neville could taste the salt in his tears, and it felt just very intimate and beautiful.

With a soft, wet sound, their lips separated after a while, and Neville was glad that Draco was smiling again.

"Fuck, you always make a mess out of me..."

"Always?" Neville asked as he gently stroked Draco's cheek, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I don't feel anything most of the time since..., but when I'm with you I – I feel so happy I can't explain why, next second, I cry my eyes out, o-or get terribly jealous, or want..." He bit his lip, something that looked incredibly sexy.

"You want what?"

"You," Draco whispered. "With me. On me. In me."

Neville's breath hitched at that and he felt the blood rush to both his head and his middle.

"You understand that this can be... confusing sometimes," Draco continued as if he hadn't just...

Neville cleared his throat. "Yeah," he said, his voice hoarse. "If you usually don't fancy blokes, I get that you – "

"What? No," Draco interrupted him with furrowed eyebrows. "I do. Always. I've only been very lucky that Astoria had patience with me until I finally was able to love her in that way too. I mean the feelings. It's confusing to feel so much a-and...to allow it to affect you, isn't it?"

Neville gently placed a kiss on Draco's forehead. "But it's good, isn't it?" He wanted to know as he considered his words for a moment. "Generally, I mean. It's good to allow yourself to feel. But I understand that it can be quite a lot. Especially in your situation. That's why I never wanted... I never wanted to push you, Draco. To... to do or say something you're not ready for. I hope I never did."

Draco smiled softly and leaned his forehead against Neville's. "No. You've been a perfect gentleman. Always. Even when I was drunk and practically threw myself at you."

"You didn't," Neville replied and laughed gently, "I guess now that I know that you return my feelings, I'd say you were a bit... _flirty_ that one night. But I wouldn't have dared to believe even that back then." He let his hands trail through Draco's soft hair and smiled.

Draco smiled back and leaned in for another sweet kiss, which ended much too early with Draco pushing him away a bit.

"Well, I really don't want to be a spoilsport, but I'm afraid the paint is going dry if you don't continue or close the bucket."

Neville sighed, grinning softly. "I'm afraid you're right... Will I get a kiss for every wall I finish?"

"Hm," Draco made and inspected the room. "Since there are only two to go and you've already done two, I'd say you get two kisses for each wall." And with a hint of a blush he added. "Or one... especially intense one."

Neville grinned and pressed another kiss to Draco's forehead. "Sounds like a plan...," he murmured into his ear before he got back to work.

He was halfway across the third wall when he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Draco was watching him very... _intently_.

"Are you checking me out?" He asked teasingly.

"I am," Draco, however, replied without blinking. "Now that the potion's spilt, I have to take advantage of the situation. Do you have any idea how extremely attractive you look in those dungarees? And you're so _fit_ , it's almost appalling."

Neville snorted, but couldn't help but blush. Who wouldn't if the man that looked like he descended from a Veela paid you such a compliment? Suddenly, though, a thought struck him, and he was just too curious not to ask.

"Have you checked me out when I was swimming in your pond too? I... I thought you looked at me then and now..."

It was Draco's time to snort. "How could I _not_ have looked at you? Merlin, even _father_ couldn't help but stare at your outrageously fit body. It was quite a sight to behold. And then you went into the _water_ and your body and hair got _wet_..."

Neville tried hard concentrating on his task at hand and was glad he could face the wall instead of Draco, because his face felt as if it was on flames.

"C-can we please talk about something else...?"

"You've started it," Draco laughed, but then his voice faltered a bit. "I couldn't stop thinking about you that day," he added after a short moment of hesitation, "That night was the first time I... I actively allowed myself to fantasize about you. It was the first time I allowed myself to feel... to feel pleasure a-after..."

Neville yelped as a streak of white paint hit him across the face, because he had pressed the roller too hard.

"O-oh, fuck, you...Draco, please...," he breathed shakily, because imagining Draco touching himself was just too much.

Draco chuckled quietly. "Sorry, am I distracting you from your work? Then I shall stop of course. There's still some work to do before you receive your first reward..."

Neville bit his lip and continued painting. "So, you... you said you've always found other blokes attractive?" He asked to change the subject.

"Yes, I have," Draco answered honestly. "More so than girls. You?" He asked.

"Yeah, me too," Neville replied, "It... took me a while to figure it out, but in fifth year, I was sure that I was gay."

"Hm," Draco made and came a bit closer from what Neville could tell. "I think I realised it at the Yule Ball when everyone was talking about how pretty and sexy our female classmates suddenly looked in their dresses, but I preferred watching the boys."

"So, you... that one time when we were really drunk," Neville asked curiously, "Do you remember that you said that all the girls started finding me attractive in fourth year? Although none of the girls really did? Were you... were you talking about yourself?"

Draco laughed awkwardly, and that was answer enough. "Well, yes. I like tall and sturdy, and once you weren't slouching on this evening, you came pretty close to my ideal."

Neville laughed. "Really? Then I'll remember not to slouch anymore. Although I think I’ve gotten better at that already."

He stepped back from the wall, a proud grin on his lips. "Ready," he said, "Time for my reward."

When he looked at Draco, the blond was smiling a smile that reminded Neville of a cat. It was exciting to watch how he came closer, stepping over the newspaper and bucket, avoiding every white puddle, until he was standing right in front of him and gently put those delicate fingers to his hot cheeks.

"Which one do you choose?" He asked softly.

Neville swallowed and hesitated for a moment. Merlin, how he wanted to just grab Draco and kiss him senseless... but he decided to be patient. He wanted to take this slow. He wanted to enjoy every kiss he shared with Draco, wanted to get to know him thoroughly and not jump ahead. "I'd like to have two very sweet and gentle kisses," he replied with a soft smile and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist.

Draco looked surprised for a moment, then he snorted, but Neville could clearly see his cheeks gain some colour before he stood on tiptoe – how adorable was that?! – and kissed him; sweet and gentle and – oh, shit, this was wonderful.

"M-mh...," he made after Draco had let go of him after the second kiss, "I wish your shop had more walls to paint..."

Draco grinned. "We can talk about what you get for helping me constructing the shelves...," he offered with a raised eyebrow.

Neville grinned. "Alright. Sounds like a plan." He nuzzled Draco's temple and breathed in his wonderful smell. "It's lilac, right?" He wanted to know, "Your perfume or shampoo? Your smell was one of the first things I noticed about you. It's wonderful."

"Oh, er...yes," Draco replied a bit shyly. "It's one ingredient of my, er, hair care product. I plan to sell that as well."

"Good idea," Neville replied and smiled at him. "I can't wait to see your shop all furnished and set-up. It will be amazing."

"Let's not think about it yet, or I might get a panic attack," Draco said, "Why don't you continue with the last wall and I'll see if I can get you another lemonade, hm?"

"You're an angel," Neville replied and pressed a kiss on Draco's forehead, "I'll do that."

Draco looked at him, a bit dumbstruck, but then turned and shuffled into the back of the shop.

He only came back when Neville was almost finished with the last wall and commented on how beautiful the room looked.

Neville was a bit quiet, because in the meantime he had just realised that Draco had told him how hard it had been for him to allow himself to feel love and passion for someone else after his wife had died, and he had spurted his face with paint because all he had been able to do was imagine Draco getting himself off. Argh.

"Here," Draco handed him the glass.

"Thank you." Neville downed it in one swig, then smiled sheepishly. "I'm finished."

Draco grinned flirtatiously. "So, which one will it be this time?" He wanted to know and crossed his arms behind Neville's neck, standing on tiptoes again.

Neville grinned shyly. "Er... the two gentle ones again, please."

Draco's grin grew even wider if possible, then he leaned in and kissed him. It was just as gentle and sweet as last time, but, somehow, it grew into more before Neville realised it. Draco's fingers were caressing his hair while his tongue licked into his mouth with ease.

He moaned quietly and drew the smaller one closer as their kiss deepened. Merlin, this... this was heaven. Draco's smell and taste were incredible and it felt just so wonderful and... and _right_ to hold the blond in his arms that Neville didn't want to let go of him again.

Draco neither, it seemed, because he only let go of him when he had no air left to continue, staying close, his eyes shut. He looked blissful, and it made Neville smile.

"What a shame you didn't put me onto the counter this time," Draco mumbled quietly. "I really got aroused by that. Weird, isn't it?"

Neville swallowed and felt his breath hitch again. "No, it's not weird," he mumbled eventually, "I like how... how slender and... and _fragile_ you are. How easily I can lift you off the ground. I felt the same when I held you in my arms the other day... you know, when we were getting rid of the tapestries?"

Draco cleared his throat and avoided his gaze. "Well, I... I enjoyed that too. I didn't want to insult you, I was just... I didn’t find another way to deal with it, I guess. That I liked that so much, I mean."

"It's alright," Neville replied, "I could tell that you weren't serious. And it was a bit bold of me to just grab you like that. Sorry, I guess I get like that sometimes."

"Well, I suppose that comes with being a _Gryffindork,_ doesn't it?" Draco replied teasingly as his fingers travelled over Neville's arms. "Come on...," he then mumbled pleadingly into his ear, "Be a bit bold again?"

Neville hadn't known what such encouraging words could do to him; it was even a bit dangerous.

Without thinking, he grabbed Draco at his bottom and hoisted him onto his hip.

The blond made that wonderful high-pitched sound of surprise that turned Neville on more than it should, and held so tightly on to him with arms and legs that when they finally reached the counter, he thought he could feel something hard press against his belly.

"Fuck, Neville, this is – "

But he wouldn't dare mention it, not even if he could and wasn't snogged by Draco the instance he put him down.

"M-mh...," the blond moaned into his mouth and drew him closer still. "Merlin, yes, I... I definitely find that arousing...," he whispered after they had finally let go of each other.

Neville grinned, definitely like a dork, and held tight to Draco while he tried to calm his racing heart down. A-and other things...

"Do you want to eat me?" Draco asked, and Neville could only stare at him.

"What?"

Wait, maybe...

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if you're hungry. We could have dinner together."

Neville laughed at his own brain. "Yeah. I'd love to."

Draco smiled at him and gave him one more loving, gentle kiss. "Alright, then let's go. You've really done enough work for today. Thanks again, Neville. I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it," Neville replied and smoothed Draco's hair back into place, "I love helping you with the shop. Come on," he said and held out his hand for the smaller one to help him off the counter again.

*

They weren't holding hands anymore when they were sitting at one of the smaller tables in the back of the Hogg's Head, but sometimes, their fingers brushed ever so slightly when they were reaching for their glasses of wine and butterbeer. Neville found the feeling almost electric and couldn't help grinning like a dork all evening.

"So... I guess I'll... I'll see you in a couple of days, right?" Neville wanted to know when they had eventually left the pub.

"Yes," Draco said and smiled up to him. "I... I had a wonderful time today."

"Me too," Neville said and returned the smile. He bent down a little and cupped Draco's face in his hands. "Get home safely, yeah?" He murmured before he gently kissed him goodbye.

It was the first goodbye kiss he gave Draco, and there were many more to follow…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support! The fact that so many of you read my story and give me feedback means so much to me! :D
> 
> It's really motivating, and as we finally got there now (OMG, I think I've never needed 10 chapters for the first kiss o.o) I will happily keep going! ;)


	11. Kiss Goodbye

Their goodbye kisses grew more and more passionate over the next couple of times they had to say goodbye after an afternoon of work at the shop and dinner, and Neville always found himself longing for Draco the instance he had Apparated back to the Manor.

The time in between their next meeting, Neville always thought a lot about Draco, especially when he saw Scorpius at school, and he couldn't help but wonder how his son would take it if he knew that his dad was dating him. He just hoped he would still like him as much as he obviously did now, or else it would break Neville's heart.

When Scorpius had come to him one afternoon after classes for advice for his Dragon Orchid and he was showing him how to feed it correctly without getting his fingers bitten off, the younger one suddenly turned to him and asked him with a sceptical look: "What are you doing with Daddy when you help him at the shop?"

It took Neville all his willpower not to blush furiously. "E-er, what do you mean?"

Scorpius smiled. "He's so, so happy all the time now."

Neville cleared his throat, but he had to grin. "Well, I guess he's just seeing that we're making progress and can't wait to open his shop."

"Ah. Yes," Scorpius nodded, "I understand."

It _really_ would break his heart if he didn't like him anymore.

But it was probably still too early to worry about that – he would have to let Draco decide when it was time to tell Scorpius about them.

And for the time being, they both were occupied with other stuff anyway.

In Neville's case that meant trying to get a hold on himself when Draco had lured him into hoisting him up against a shelf or onto the (now new) counter for a snog. There was time to find release later, and he always treated Draco with the care he deserved.

But judging by the way he had kissed him goodbye last time, Neville wasn't so sure what to expect this time when they were standing in front of the Hogwarts gates, like so many evenings before.

There wasn't really any possible way to top their last kiss, which had ended with Neville still panting Draco's name when the blond had already Apparated.

And, _Good Godric_ , the way Draco clung to him again this time, had him dreading the same outcome by that time.

"I... I don't want to go back to the Manor...," he heard Draco mumble into his ear when they had managed to let go of each other with their lips. "It's such a gloomy and dreadful place and I... I'd much rather be with you, Neville..."

Neville had to swallow. "E-er, you mean... you want to come to my... my quarters?"

Draco looked at him hesitantly. "Do you think that's... that's not a good idea?"

Neville grinned and was sure he looked a bit crazy. "That's a very wonderful idea!" He replied, "I just didn't realise t-that's what you wanted."

Draco smiled and gently entwined their fingers. "I do," he replied, "I'd love to spend the night."

"Merlin, yes, come on." Feeling the adrenalin rush through his body, Neville took Draco's hand and pulled him with him up to the castle where they sneaked through corridors, trying very hard not to giggle or run into Filch, until they finally reached Neville's office.

When Neville had closed the door behind them, Draco wrapped his arms around his neck again and smiled up at him, so Neville chuckled before bending down to kiss him.

Draco was eager to kiss him back, getting onto tiptoes again and caressing his hair.

"So, Professor...," he whispered between hungry kisses and licks. "I think we should... take this parent's conversation... to a place more comfortable... than your office, don't you think?"

Neville laughed quietly in their kiss. "N-no...," he then managed to breathe against Draco's lips and grinned gently at him, "I won't have that. My intentions were perfectly honest and sincere when I wrote to you about Scorpius that time."

"Of course they were," Draco huffed, "But mine were not when I followed you to this room." To make himself clear, he pressed his whole body against Neville's when he kissed him this time.

Neville shuddered into their kiss. "S-so we... we should go to the bedroom straight away?" He wanted to make sure again.

"Yes," Draco whispered, "Fuck, yes, Neville..."

He was practically begging him to lift him up again the way he pushed himself up and clung to his neck, so Neville did just that: he wrapped his arms around him and hoisted him onto his hip.

"G-god... you're so gorgeous...," Neville breathed as he carried him over to his bedroom and gently laid him down on the four-poster. "You're the most beautiful man I know, Draco..."

Draco, who looked absolutely stunning sprawled on his bed (maybe because it was Draco; in his bed), snorted. "You don't need sweet talk to woo me, I'm already yours," he assured him a bit roughly, but Neville could see his cheeks flush red.

"I know," Neville laughed quietly and lay down beside him, "It's not sweet talk. I really mean it. You _are_ beautiful." He gently traced Draco's pale face with his thumb.

The blue-grey eyes were staring up at him while doing so, but Neville didn't let himself be distracted. He traced the furrowed eyebrows, the cheekbones... the lips...

"Merlin, your lips... How can a man have such beautiful lips...?"

He gasped when they suddenly closed around his thumb, and he had to swallow when he noticed those piercing grey eyes staring intently at him while he let his finger be sucked and bitten.

Neville moaned quietly. "You can be... very straightforward...," he chuckled a bit.

Draco raised his eyebrow in amusement. "Sucking your thumb instead of telling you I want to suck your cock is what you call straightforward? You're so cute."

Neville nearly choked. " _Very_ straightforward as I've said...," he mumbled before kissing Draco deeply.

The blond kissed him back, rolling on top of him, and began to let his hands roam over his body, something that felt just incredible. Draco's delicate fingers on him felt amazing.

"Get rid of this already, will you?" Draco mumbled and tugged at his T-shirt.

Neville laughed quietly and shrugged out of it, Draco still on top of him. "Better?" He wanted to know as he gently traced his fingers over Draco's torso as well.

"Hell, yes," the smaller one breathed and bent down to kiss his neck, his shoulders and chest with those delicious lips, which got pinker and redder with every kiss.

Neville moaned softly and enjoyed Draco's caresses and kisses for a while until he decided that he finally wanted to touch the smaller one as well. "H-hey...," he said and gently stopped Draco, who made the most wonderful whimpering sound at that. "I want to touch you too. Please, can you just... get rid...," he mumbled and started to unbutton Draco's shirt.

"W-wait," he was stopped by Draco's hand which grabbed his so hard he was surprised for a moment. Then Draco's grip loosened slightly and he looked... really miserable.

"What's up?" Neville wanted to know as he gently stroked Draco's hand, "Sorry, did I...? I didn't mean to be pushy, it's... it's okay if you're not ready yet. You just have to tell me, okay?"

Draco stared at a spot far across the room and Neville could feel his hand get sweaty and colder than usual. "Don't be stupid," he said through gritted teeth, "I am ready, I'm as ready as I can be, but this..." He looked down at his arm for a second before fixing that spot again. "This doesn't change even if we waited weeks or months longer, it's just..." He closed his eyes and looked really troubled. "Can I just leave my shirt on? I want to spare you the sight of it."

It took Neville another moment, but then he finally understood. "You...you mean the Dark Mark?" He wanted to know and gently squeezed Draco's hand.

Draco still didn't look at him, but nodded ever so slightly.

"Draco...," Neville then mumbled and gently took him into his arms, "Come here." He held him close to his chest so that he could stroke his back. "You can't undo the past," he said eventually, "But you've proven more than once that you've changed. And you know that I think that you deserve a second chance. You don't have to hide this from me. If we're gonna be together, I don't want to be spared anything. I'll take you with all of your flaws and your strengths alike."

"You," Draco croaked, sounding close to tears, "It's easy to say, b-but when – I-It's really terribly... ugly."

"I don't care," Neville said honestly, "All I care about is that you've changed. That you've seen that you were wrong and that you raise your son differently. Draco, I know that you still feel guilty and full of remorse. But you've done everything you could to change. And you were forgiven. I think it's time you forgive yourself as well."

He gently rolled over, still holding on to Draco protectively as he laid him down on his bed. "Please, don't shut me out...," he pleaded quietly as he kissed Draco's tears from his cheeks, "Especially when you feel like this. Let me be there for you. And let me show you what a beautiful person you've become..."

Draco hid his eyes behind his hands and didn't want to look at him, but he visibly lowered some of his guard, relaxing his body.

He took a deep shaky breath and one of his eyes looked at Neville from between his fingers.

"I'm sorry, I... I really want to see you try."

Neville smiled at him and gently took his hands in his own so that he could lean down and give Draco a long and loving kiss. They kissed for a long time before Neville's lips wandered downwards, over Draco's ear and neck, and then he slowly started to unbutton his shirt. He noticed that the blond tensed up a bit, but he tried to soothe him with thousands of sweet and gentle kisses that he placed over his chest.

"Merlin, you're so beautiful...," he breathed when he had reached Draco's belly, "Your skin, it's... it's so pale and beautiful..." He gently kissed his way up again, this time to linger on Draco's chest and, as he realised that this part of his body was quite sensitive, to caress his nipples with his fingers and lips.

That made Draco relax even more, a sweet whimper or moan escaping his lips then and now, which only spurred Neville on.

He decided he would do it, get Draco out of his shirt completely, so he started with his right arm, opening the button on his sleeve and then pulling it down. He searched for Draco's eyes before he continued with the left one, but the blond avoided to look at him.

He didn't hinder him though, and so Neville was as gentle as with the right one and slowly pulled the shirt off.

Now, there between his sheets, rested Draco's bare, left forearm, which the blond didn't dare move nor hide, so Neville could see it: the Mark that was nothing but a white scar now in the shape where the black lines had been, making the skin around it look pink and hurt. Neville only followed an instinct when he bent down to shower it with butterfly like kisses.

"It's okay...," he mumbled when Draco flinched a bit, "It's okay, darling..." He gently caressed the bruised skin with his fingers as he moved upwards to face the blond. He gave him a long and loving kiss and then rested his forehead against Draco's, his fingers still stroking his left arm.

With his other hand, he reached out to gently brush away the few tears rolling down Draco's cheeks, and smiled, because Draco was smiling too. He was laughing even, or one could call it that; Neville wanted to call it that.

Draco's voice was hoarse when he whispered: "I don't know how I deserve you."

Neville smiled gently. "I'm so glad to be with you," he only replied and gave Draco another kiss.

Draco sniffed a bit more, but he looked really cute with his red cheeks and teary eyes... What that told about himself to find that cute was a different story, but right now, Neville wanted nothing more than to worship this beautiful, sweet man, who had happened to end up in his bed, so he was going to do just that.

He kissed Draco's jawline, his throat, his neck – giving him goosebumps which he could feel under the fingertips still stroking his arms.

"Why do you smell so damn good?" Neville whispered, inhaling deeply against Draco's neck, before gently biting down into the pale skin there.

"M-mh...!" Draco whimpered and tilted his head to the side as to present Neville with more of his sensitive skin, "Please, do... do that again..."

"What?" Neville whispered. "Bite you again?" He asked, already letting his teeth gently scrape the skin.

"Y-yes...," Draco replied breathlessly and shivered underneath Neville's touch.

Neville couldn't describe what that did to him, but it definitely made him much stronger and braver than he had thought he was. Than he ever thought he could be. Especially in bed.

But it was easy, licking Draco's skin before biting him again, dragging his teeth down to his collarbone. Seeing the faint bruise that formed where he had bitten him twice, and, after softly telling him: "But I'll leave bruises", sucking that exact same spot of sensitive skin until it turned purple and Draco was writhing beneath him.

"G-gah, don't stop...," Draco whispered, _moaned_ , and Neville didn't even think about it. He licked and bit his way down Draco's beautiful body only stopping at times to look up at the gorgeous man that was lying in his bed. When he reached his belly button, Neville's fingers brushed ever so slightly over Draco's erection, which the blond couldn't really hide anymore. The shaky moan he got at the touch made Neville quiver in excitement and he slowly stripped Draco off his trousers and pants.

When he lay completely naked in front of him, Neville simply had to stop caressing him for a moment to really look at him.

"Merlin, you're so beautiful...," he said again, taking in Draco's slender frame, his pale skin and his... Good Godric, his hard cock, which was simply _gorgeous_.

"You must be part Veela...," he mumbled as he had gotten rid of his own jeans and lay down beside him.

"Rubbi-" Draco wanted to snort but Neville stopped him by kissing him longingly and deeply.

"No, it's true, darling...," Neville murmured as he put his arms around Draco cradling him close to his chest. "You're stunning. You're the most beautiful man I've ever seen..." He wrapped his left hand around Draco's cock and started stroking him slowly, gently. "You're _gorgeous_ – I could look at you all day long and never get bored..." He used some of the pre-cum that was already leaking from Draco's sensitive tip to spread it over his cock and smooth his strokes. "And then you're so kind and gentle... I know it's hard for you to admit, but you're so _loving_ and _caring_..."

Draco made a sound that could be both, a moan or a sob, and he clung to Neville like his life depended on it.

Neville wrapped his arms even tighter around Draco, kissing his temple and his cheeks. "I can't even tell you how hard I've fallen for you...," he continued, the strokes of his hand still slow and gentle. "I love spending my days with you, love your banter and your laugh.... the ironic _and_ the kind one because you know, you can laugh in just the kindest, _sweetest_ way..."

"No, I don't," Draco panted and bucked his hips. "Fuck, I don't – Neville...! More..."

"You do, darling...," Neville smiled, keeping his movements slow and steady as he just loved how Draco started to meet his strokes with his hip. "And you know what? Sometimes, you even _giggle_... and I just love that. I love how sweet and sensitive you are..."

"I don't – " Draco opened his eyes for the first time in ages and managed to look annoyed. At least Neville could see he tried. "Wha-at in Merlin's name a-are you talking about, I do n-not giggle...!"

"You do...," Neville only replied and kissed him lovingly. "Maybe it'll take some time, but I'll make you see... I'll let you get to know this... beautiful version of yourself that you've become..." He pressed his fingers a bit more firmly around Draco's sensitive tip and smiled into the moan that escaped the smaller one at that.

"Y-you're insufferable," Draco panted, only to bite his lip next second to hold back the next moan; he bit down hard, so he left it all pink and bruised and Neville just had to kiss it and suck it into his mouth.

Immediately, Draco flung his arms around his neck and kissed him back, desperately, nearly as desperately as he moved his hips.

Neville smiled against his lips and decided that it was finally time to give Draco what he wanted. "Come on, love...," he muttered as his strokes got harder and faster.

"Yes...," Draco moaned and looked like he was slowly falling apart. In a good way. In a very good way. Strands of his hair were coming off, his words lost coherence, his mouth went slack and the slightly strained look on his face melted into one of pure pleasure, everything mounting up to that moment when Draco gave one last hoarse cry and Neville could watch the fascinating spectacle unfold on this beautiful face as the blond came in his hand.

He held him tightly in his arms and stroked him through it, never stopping to mutter sweet words into his ear. He loved how Draco shuddered in his arms, how he moaned and whimpered and only slowly calmed down again.

"St-op...," he gasped and Neville slowly did. "Salazar... _oh_..." He twitched and stretched and just looked very, very pleased as he lay his head back on Neville's pillow.

Neville smiled at him and gently brushed some of the blond strands out of his face. "How d'you feel?" He wanted to know, one arm still loosely draped over Draco's naked body.

Draco blinked at him and it only took two seconds until he smiled, grinned even, and – yes, giggled. "You've just spent the last ten minutes telling me how gorgeous I am while giving me the most vigorous hand-job I've ever had, and then you ask me how I feel? Sweet Salazar, how do you think I feel?" He replied. "I'm feeling...inexplicable... _great_."

Neville laughed gently and met Draco's lips for a sweet kiss. "I'm glad," he then replied and stroked Draco's cheek with his thumb.

Draco smiled still. He fumbled for his wand and cleaned Neville’s hand quickly. "Where have you learned to make love like that?" He asked then after a short moment of hesitation.

Neville shrugged and laughed a bit. "I haven't learned anything particular anywhere. I guess I... I just strongly react to people. They bring out the worst or the best of me. When I held you in my arms, it... it just made sense. I knew what I had to do."

Draco licked his lips and looked amused. "So... I bring out the best in you? I thought you bring out the best in me."

"Well," Neville chuckled. "Let's just say, we do each other good."

"Hm," Draco made, "Very good." Then, he let his eyes wander downwards where two of his fingers teasingly touched Neville's chest.

"Didn't we end up here because I told you very straightforward by sucking your thumb what I want to do to you?"

Neville grinned and gently placed his hand over Draco's fingers. "You did, yes...," he replied and unconsciously licked his lips.

"Merlin, yes," Draco sighed and gave Neville a soft push so that he rolled over to lie on his back.

"You look like it's Christmas," he chuckled.

"It _is_ Christmas. You don't know how long I've longed to touch you like this, Neville... to be able to look at you without having to conceal my burning stare." He could see Draco swallow and his eyes darken; his eyes that were roaming over his body so that Neville felt the heat go to his cheeks and groin. "Fuck, you must be desperately hard...," he regarded his bulged pants where there was already a wet spot visible.

"W-well, yeah, it... I loved tossing you off...," he replied and stretched out comfortably on his bed.

He saw some kind of spark in Draco's eyes and before Neville could tell, he was sitting on top of him, straddling him. "Do that again," Draco demanded, sounding fascinated.

"What?" Neville asked, all too aware of Draco's naked butt pressed against his bulging erection.

"Stretching. I want to see your muscles move."

Neville laughed a bit embarrassedly but did as Draco had told him and stretched his arms and legs some more.

"This looks ridiculously delicious," Draco murmured before he bent down without warning and gently bit into Neville's belly.

"H-hey...!" Neville couldn't help but yelp.

"Gonna eat you now," Draco whispered and bit and licked and sucked his way across his belly, across his chest, his shoulders, making Neville moan and shudder... He ended with a deep and hungry kiss that Neville could only moan into while Draco's hands travelled up his arms until he could entwine their fingers.

With a wet sound he let go of his lips again and looked at him with piercing grey eyes.

"When I go down on you," he said, lifted Neville's hands from the mattress and placed them into his blond hair. "Will you hold onto me?"

"M-merlin... _yes_... yes, of course, darling... I'll hold on to you...," Neville promised and had to swallow as he caressed Draco's hair.

Maybe he had sounded a bit too excited, because Draco grinned, rather pleased with himself.

But who cared when he was bending down again, licking his belly, biting his hipbones, pulling down his pants…

Neville gasped at the feeling of being freed of the tight material, nearly missing Draco Malfoy emitting swearwords he hadn't even ever heard from Seamus or Ron.

"Draco...!"

"What?" Draco defended himself, "You should have warned me at least that you're _that_ gorgeous."

Neville wanted to protest, but when he looked down, he saw Draco lick his lips, close his eyes and wrap those beautiful lips around the head of his cock as if he was something very exquisite and tasty.

"M- _merlin_...," he moaned and automatically tightened his grip in Draco's hair. "Th-ah... feels so good..."

"Mmh, I can imagine," Draco managed to murmur what made Neville choke on a chuckle.

Draco began to lick him there at the tip, then further down, lapping up all his pre-cum until he reached his balls and started to suck them, eliciting an incoherent yell from Neville.

"Not good?" Draco asked, his mouth sounding obscenely full.

"Devilishly good," Neville grunted and massaged Draco's neck.

"M-mh...," Draco hummed, sounding rather pleased. He kept sucking Neville's balls for a while before he teasingly ran his tongue up his length again.

"M-Merlin's balls, Draco...!" Neville moaned. "A-and where d-did you learn thi-is?"

Draco chuckled around him. "I'm going by instinct and I'm... adapting a bit," he answered when he had let go of Neville for a moment. "Let me know if I'm doing something wrong, will you?"

"Fuck, yes," Neville chuckled, out of breath, "But right now? You're incredible."

Draco grinned and didn't need further encouragement to take Neville back into his mouth, deeper now than before, and Neville couldn't believe how overwhelming his tight, hot mouth felt around him.

"Good G-ah...! Draco...mm-gh...more – yes. Yes, like that..."

When he looked down, he saw his hard cock vanish between those pink and swollen, delicious lips, and it turned him on so much he nearly missed that Draco had closed his eyes and looked –

"Oh fuck!" Neville pulled Draco's head up who looked at him with wide eyes and horribly out of breath.

"What...am I not...?"

"I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to push so deep, i-it just felt so good..."

Draco looked at him in confusion for a second, then he smiled, his eyes warm and...and still very dark with lust. "Neville," he said gently, stroking his belly in a pattern of small circles. "Everything is alright. That was absolutely hot. There was a reason I've told you to hold onto my hair."

It took a moment to sink in. "Oh," Neville made then. "So, you want me to...?"

"Choke me on your big cock? Yes, _please_..." Draco grinned and licked his lips. "Don't worry, I'll tell you if it's too much," he promised as an afterthought. "But for now... Why don't you direct me back to where you want me most at the moment?"

"O-okay." Neville swallowed. Then he put his hands back on Draco's head. Stroked through his hair, before gently pushing. Pushing him back and down, and as the blond opened his eager mouth, he guided it back onto his cock.

"M-mh..." He heard Draco moan, _felt_ him moan. He swirled his tongue around him, teasing him in the most delicious way possible. "Dee-pah...," he heard the blond murmur around him after a while. "P-pwease..."

Neville felt those words go straight to his already aching cock. "Fuck, yes," he panted, holding Draco in place while he pushed up with his hips, making Draco moan in pleasure – making _him_ moan loudly, because – shit. Why was Draco moaning as if he was receiving all the pleasure? This was so –

"You're s-so hot, Draco... so... incredibly..." He dared push him deeper still, his fingers tangled in his hair, only a bit, yes – "Y-yes, like that... jah..." Merlin, he could feel the heat building up inside of him, swelling to a point where there was no holding back.

"Dra-ah – Draco, I'm – " He wanted to push the blond away, but he resisted, only sucking harder, and when Neville looked down to him as a last, lame try, Draco stared back with such a pleading look on his flushed face that Neville came right then and there.

Neville could see how he swallowed everything under soft moans, and Merlin, that was so hot that he almost couldn't bear it.

"G-good Godric...," he muttered and reached out to pull Draco into his arms again, still panting. "C'mere... are you alright, love?" he murmured, still halfway gone because of his amazing orgasm.

Draco had tears in his eyes and he was coughing when he wiped his mouth, but there was a wide grin on his red, wet lips that made Neville feel less guilty. "Fuck, that was hot," he croaked and let his head rest on Neville's shoulder. "You're always so nice and concerned. I think I really like it when you just take what you want sometimes..."

"But you – you would've told me if it had been too much, right?" Neville asked as he gently stroked through Draco's blond hair.

"Of course," he smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "You know I like to complain."

Neville couldn't help but snort at that. "I guess you do...," he mumbled before kissing Draco again.

They lay there for a while, their limbs entangled, kissing, touching, caressing...

"This is so incredibly nice," Neville whispered with a happy smile on his lips. "You're going to stay, aren't you?"

"Yes," Draco promised, "Till the morning. Or are we breaking any school rules?"

Neville chuckled. "Hundreds. But the Headmistress has a soft spot for me."

Draco laughed quietly. "Well, one can't blame her...," he whispered and nestled against Neville's chest.

Eventually, they fell asleep just like this: Still naked, arms and legs entangled, Draco's head resting comfortably on Neville's shoulder.

It felt like heaven.

*

It was almost cruel when Neville had to get up the next morning so early and leave the warm bed and Draco behind, but he promised to bring some breakfast before he went to class.

Naturally, he had expected Draco to be still in bed – but somehow, he hadn't expected him to still be naked when he brought him tea, some rolls and bacon and egg half an hour later.

"Seeing something you like?" Draco asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Er..."

"Come on, I'm starving. Let me have my breakfast. Oh gosh, this smells delicious! How I've missed this food..."

Neville chuckled and placed the tray on the empty bedside. "Well, I suppose you'll have to visit more often then..."

Draco snorted. "Certainly. But not _just_ because of the food..." He stretched his arms out for Neville and pulled him into a tight hug, kissing him longingly and deeply. "Do you have to teach first period?"

Neville sighed, looking down at Draco's perfect, pale thigh where his hand drew small circles. "I wish I hadn't," he whispered then, leaning down to kiss his shoulder.

"Mh," he then noticed the bruise on his otherwise impeccable skin. "You...you've got a... a love bite now. There."

"Well, and we all know who's responsible..." Draco snorted and kissed Neville again.

Neville moaned quietly into their kiss and it took him all his willpower to let go of Draco again and not throw him back onto the mattress. Instead, he couldn't stop himself from tracing the love bite with his thumb while Draco began to eat. "What... what does it tell about me that I'm... I'm totally turned on by that?"

Draco chuckled. "That you like people to know what's yours?" He suggested and entwined his fingers with Neville's. "Well I am, with or without love bite."

"Merlin, yes," Neville was so happy to hear that that he squeezed Draco's fingers and kissed him again, slow and deep this time, and he only let go of his lips when Draco tried to pull him back with him into the sheets.

"Do you teach Scorpius today?" Draco wanted to know when Neville had already gotten up and was smoothing down his hear.

"Er, um...yes. Yes, right before lunch," Neville remembered. It was hard to think about classes when Draco was sitting on his bed, only wrapped in a blanket, sipping tea. "Why?"

"So, you can give him my love," Draco replied as if this was obvious.

"Oh. Er. Yes. Of course." He smiled and bent down for another kiss, then he really had to go. He was already late.

Already half at the greenhouses, he realised that he hadn't said goodbye properly and that they also hadn’t talked about when they would meet again – at the shop or...

"Dragon dung..."

"Professor?"

"Oh, er, Miss Austen, hello. Are you late too?"

He really tried hard to focus on his classes and of course he gave Scorpius Draco's love when he saw him. He was glad to see how happily Scorpius smiled at that, but at the same time, he was reminded of Draco again, which made it quite difficult to focus on teaching his class. In the end, he just managed not to confuse Flitterbloom with Devil's Snare and was quite glad when everybody had gotten through the lesson safe and sound.

He decided to return to his quarters before having some lunch in the Great Hall and couldn't quite believe his eyes when he walked into his bedroom and saw that Draco was still resting comfortably on his bed, reading what appeared to be one of the novels that he kept on his bedside table.

"I have to admit that I had expected more enthusiasm upon our next meeting..." Draco smirked and raised an eyebrow.

" _Good God_ \- ...are you _still_ naked?"

Draco closed the book with a thud and put it back on the bedside table. As he did so, the blanket slipped down from his shoulders and revealed his glorious, naked body.

Neville felt the heat go to his cheeks. And other places underneath his robes.

"It's pretty warm in here, with the fire _and_ the sun," Draco answered, as if that would explain everything. "Oh, and you've got a really nice view from your window."

But suddenly Neville could feel it too. Much too warm in here... "Y-you were at the window?" He gasped, "Naked?"

Draco bit his lip at his try to look innocent and not grin. "Oh, don't bother," he waved his hand, "I don't want to keep you from your lunch."

"I-I'm not hungry," Neville decided, getting rid of his shoes and pulling the robes over his head, letting them fall carelessly to the floor. "Not for food anyway. And now move over, I'm gonna wipe that smug grin off your face."

It was the most glorious lunch break Neville had ever had and he wished it could last forever.

"So... since it's already past midday...," Neville said, his arms wrapped tightly around Draco, "will you stay for the rest of the day as well? I'd love to come back to you after work."

"Hmm," Draco made and sounded utterly satisfied. "My two love bites and I will be waiting for you, I promise."

Neville grinned and gave Draco another kiss. "Wonderful. Can't wait to see you in a bit...," he said as he clambered out of bed to get dressed again.

When he came back in the evening, two full plates of food snatched from the Great Hall under Professor McGonagall's nose, who didn't even ask where he was going and only smiled (creepy!), Draco was still in his bed; still naked and still the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"I could get used to that," Neville mumbled as he bent down to kiss the blond, then undressed to his pants and sat next to him on his bed.

Draco laughed. "So could I. I... feel really comfortable here. With you. I hope I didn't overstay my welcome today."

"Never," Neville grinned and pressed a kiss to Draco's temple before sharing dinner with him.

He loved that he wasn't alone for a change – it felt incredibly nice to cuddle up to Draco after a long day of hard work and to talk to him, to kiss him and to discover his beautiful body a bit more.

*

The blond eventually left the next morning as he had still potions to brew and products to make for the shop, because its opening drew nearer and nearer.

Of course, they shared a goodbye kiss before he left, and of course, like all the other times, it almost didn’t want to end, but the memory of two wonderful nights and a very spectacular day made things a bit easier for once.

Until they would see each other again.


	12. The Shop Opening

Since only small things needed to be done and only a couple of shelves needed to be fixed, the opening of Draco's shop drew nearer and nearer.

Neville could tell that Draco was really nervous about it – he still wasn't convinced that people wouldn't leave immediately when they realised who owned the apothecary. But Neville tried to calm him as best as he could and helped to decorate and get everything ready for the special day.

In the end, they were both very pleased and happy with how the shop turned out: It was friendly and welcoming and the potions and products Draco had made looked wonderful. Especially the bath and body section was very colourful and the shelves were filled with products in all colours and shapes: shampoos that smelled like roses, lilac soaps in the form of clouds and bath bombs in all colours of the rainbow could be found among many more things.

"It'll be fine, darling," Neville told Draco again the evening before the opening when the blond had come to his quarters – something that he had done quite often lately. "It'll be an amazing day."

Draco closed his eyes and bit his lip, looking rather miserable. "Yeah, I know, you keep telling me that, but I just can't..." He sighed heavily. "Sweet Salazar, I'm so incredibly nervous."

Neville smiled softly as he took him into his arms, gently stroking his back. "What can I do to make it better, darling?"

For a second, a smile crossed Draco's lips. Then he looked up at him. "Make me forget what I'm nervous about?" He suggested.

"Gladly...," Neville replied with a sweet grin and gave Draco a long and loving kiss before he let his lips travel downwards.

*

They woke early the next morning and got ready as Draco wanted to check on a couple of things before actually opening the shop. Since it was a Saturday, Scorpius and Albus went with them to Hogsmeade and while Albus gave Neville a bit of a curious look, Scorpius didn't seem to question at all why he accompanied them as well.

It had been Scorpius's plan to put up balloons outside, even if his dad was still a bit hesitant towards this idea.

"Scorpius, are you sure – "

"Absolutely!" He persisted. "Come on, Albus, we put them up. Let's see your _Wingardium Leviosa_. It's gonna be fun!"

"Eww, my _Wingardium Leviosa_ is crap."

Scorpius winked. "That's why it's gonna be fun."

In the end, they managed just fine and the shop looked even more welcoming with the balloons framing the flourished letters reading: _Meadow Rue. Apothecary_.

They opened at ten o'clock and, to Neville's great relief, it didn't take long for the first customers to arrive. He noticed that Draco was still a bit nervous in the beginning, but he seemed to settle into his role of shop owner quite quickly and Neville loved to see how much he liked to interact with the customers.

Scorpius, who seemed to take after his father in this regard, lost his usual timidity quite quickly and gladly showed around customers who were still trying to find their way around the many potions and products.

"You have a wonderful son, Mr Malfoy," an elderly lady told Draco at the till as she was paying for her potions.

"Thank you," Draco said and smiled proudly, "Visit us again soon."

"I will. Have a nice day. Goodbye Scorpius."

"Bye bye," Scorpius beamed at her and Neville shot Draco a look that said 'told you'.

Draco laughed quietly and Neville was glad that he looked really relieved.

Together they watched as Scorpius skipped over to Albus to pull the corners of his mouth up with his thumbs, explaining to his blushing friend how important it was to smile if you wanted to sell something.

"Alright, alright...," they heard Albus reply, his cheeks still slightly red, "I'm trying to learn watching you, okay? You’re already doing a brilliant job."

That made Scorpius beam and get a bit more colour too. Neville smiled, beginning to wonder if there was more to this beautiful friendship than met the eye.

"Oh, Al. Neville?"

Neville turned around where new customers had entered the shop. It were a few Hogwarts students.

"Oh, hello, James," Neville greeted Albus's older brother, who was accompanied by some of his classmates.

"Hey there," James grinned and came over to them, elbowing his little brother who only nodded a brief "Hi."

"So, have you gotten a job here, Al, since school didn't really work out? Is it true that your feather _exploded_ when you practiced _Wingardium Leviosa_ in Flitwick's class?"

Neville could tell that James didn't really mean it in a bad way, but Albus, quite understandably, didn't find his joke funny. Neither did Scorpius.

"It didn't explode. And Albus made all the balloons hover in the air if you care to know." Neville could tell that it took Scorpius quite some courage to stand up to James like that, but he looked determined to protect his friend.

"All right, all right...," James replied with a crooked grin and held up his hands in defence. "I'm here because I'm looking for an Amortentia Potion. Seems like you don't need one anymore, little brother...," he couldn't help but add and while Albus turned scarlet at that remark, Scorpius only looked puzzled.

"I'm sorry, but we don't sell that here," Draco interrupted them before James could take it any further. "Amortentia is a very powerful potion that creates an unhealthy obsessive behaviour. It can do a lot of harm."

"Dragon dung," James replied, "But isn't there anything that's at least slightly like it? You know, that's not so bad, but that kinda has the same effect?"

"Ah, yes," Draco nodded and went over to show him the shower gels where, Neville knew, there was one of a pretty dark red colour that smelled to everyone quite alluring by adapting their favourite scent.

"He must be really desperate," Albus mumbled while his brother was occupied, still angry at him.

"Don't listen to him," Scorpius said and gently squeezed Albus's shoulder.

Albus only nodded, but he seemed really glad when James was gone again.

*

Over the next days, customers kept visiting and Draco was really pleased with how well his business was going.

"I would never have expected that...," he said one evening when he was lying in Neville's bed cuddled up to his boyfriend. "Also older people who surely must remember very well what I... even those come and buy my potions..."

"Well, word has already spread that you are an exceptional Potions Master," Neville grinned, lazily stroking through Draco's soft hair.

"Urgh, don't mention that article," Draco moaned, "She claimed I was _employed_ by Riddle to brew him _Amortentia_!"

Neville chuckled. "It's Rita Skeeter. What do you expect? And as for your customers... I don't think they're ones to judge." With a crooked smile he turned over to pull his boyfriend closer and press a kiss to his ear. "We're all no saints, aren't we?"

Draco snorted. "It's not the same. But I'm glad nevertheless. I've... I've actually been thinking... seeing as the shop is going so well, I considered renovating the flat straight away. Scorpius really seems to like the idea of moving to Hogsmeade and it would make it so much easier for me to run the business. And I would be closer to you..." He whispered and stroked Neville's cheek with his finger. "What... what do you think about that?"

Neville grinned and closed the small distance between them to kiss Draco's soft lips. He tried really hard to give a thought trough answer, but Draco wanted to know how _he_ personally felt about it, didn't he? "I would be very happy to have you so close by. I could walk you home. And stay over."

Draco smiled into their kiss. "So, I can count on your help?"

Neville chuckled. "You only want to check me out doing physical work again."

Draco grinned. "And what if I do...?" He whispered and rolled on top of Neville, who gladly wrapped his arms around the smaller one.

"Mmh, why don't you stay where you are, then," he suggested, "And do the physical work for once?"

Draco chuckled. "It'll be my pleasure..." He nearly purred and Neville was in heaven when he kissed him again.


	13. Moustaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a very short one in which Scorpius gets his new room renovated, soo basically fluff XD
> 
> Thank you all for your sweet comments and all the Kuddos, I really appreciate it! And it's so much fun sharing this story with you :D

They started working on the flat the upcoming Friday with, as they had done in the shop as well, getting rid of the old tapestries.

"Scorpius wants to choose the colours for his room on his own," Draco informed Neville, "He wanted to have come to a decision until today so I can buy the paint and he can help tomorrow with painting. Is that alright with you?"

"Sure," Neville smiled, "That's a great idea. I love spending time with the two of you."

In the end, Scorpius had chosen a warm plum, a colour Neville wasn't even aware existed until then.

"Aw, it looks so pretty!" Scorpius was super excited when they opened the bucket. "Will it look this pretty on the wall?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Neville chuckled. He was so happy to spend some time with Scorpius outside their lessons.

"So, step one," he said, "It's important that you're wearing something you could spare, 'cause it might get dirty."

"It _will_ get dirty," Draco corrected.

"That's okay," Scorpius smiled and pulled at the hem of his T-shirt, "This is getting a bit too small anyway."

"Good," Neville nodded, "Then let me show you the incantation to enchant your paint roller so you reach the higher places too."

His tactics for this day was that he wanted to be the Hogwarts teacher Scorpius knew, plus a bit of himself. A bit of 'your father's boyfriend', even if Scorpius didn't know that yet.

In the end, it was difficult to stay professional, and very easy to laugh with the blond boy, who drew himself a plum moustache.

"You, too, Prof– Neville!" Scorpius encouraged him, using his name, finally, like he had told him to do for this afternoon, and helped him spread the colour on his upper lip.

Scorpius giggled. "It looks funny," he said. He hesitated for a moment, but then he flung his arms around Neville's neck. "Thank you so much," he said, smiling, "I love how my new room looks. I will be really comfortable here. Thanks to you. You do so much for Daddy and me..."

"Oh no," Neville replied with a soft smile, pushing away the voice that told him he shouldn't be hugging a student, but Scorpius was more than that at the moment. " _You_ did that, and you're very talented at it. I only helped. And I do so because I really like you and your dad."

"We like you too. A lot," Scorpius replied and smiled brightly at Neville. "I'm so happy we're moving here. You have to visit us often, promise?"

Neville laughed, a bit nervously when he was thinking about how often he actually planned to visit and why, and couldn't help stroking Scorpius's hair. "Yeah, I do."

Scorpius leaned into his hug, smiling contently. "That's great."

"Oh, I thought you only meant to paint the walls and not your faces."

They looked to the door where Draco had just entered, laughing softly.

"Oops. Yeah," Scorpius giggled. "But we did paint the walls, Daddy. Isn't it beautiful? Neville is such a good craftsman! He really knows how to do things with his hands!"

Draco laughed gently. "He really does. It looks beautiful, darling. I like it a lot."

"Now I want the ceiling with the sky!" Scorpius demanded.

"The sky?" Neville asked and looked between Draco, who was scratching his neck, and his son.

"Yes, Daddy said he can charm my ceiling so that there's the blue sky at day and the stars at night."

"I've also told you that it's a really complicated spell and that I need my time and peace doing that, haven't I?"

Scorpius sulked a bit, but nodded eventually. "Alright. But you will try to do it, won't you?"

"Of course I will," Draco smiled, rubbing his neck again, before sighing softly. "You might want to get yourselves cleaned up before we go out for dinner. I've just finished cleaning the bathroom, so you may go, Scorpius."

"Oh, yay!"

"I've put a bottle of shampoo and shower gel from the shop on the sink, okay?"

"Ooh, which one?"

Draco laughed softly. "Go find out."

"Okey-dokey," Scorpius chirped, making Neville laugh gently.

"He's so great," he said to Draco after Scorpius had left the room.

"Oh, and sometimes very annoying, but I love him too much to acknowledge that."

Neville smiled softly and came as close as possible without ruining Draco's clothes. "Do I get a kiss or are you too scared of me like that?"

Draco only laughed and was already leaning in to kiss Neville gently on the lips. "Never. Thank you so much for helping with Scorpius's room today."

"No problem, I had fun," he assured his boyfriend, before hesitating and having a look at his neck where Draco had scratched himself today several times. "Are you alright? Something that's itching?"

Draco snorted in fake accusation. "I had to glamour away all the love bites you left on my skin."

"Oh," Neville made and hopefully sounded a bit like he felt guilty. He looked down at their feet for a second, then bit his lip, but couldn't help but grin. "Then, maybe, I should apply them to places you keep covered in public, but are just as sensitive next time...?"

Draco smirked and leaned in for another kiss. "Naughty. I might come back to that offer..."

He gave Neville an affectionate slap to the butt. "Now, do you want to use the shower too, or should I spell you clean?"

"I'll take the spell," Neville decided, "Then we can get going faster. I'm quite hungry actually. Will you do it for me?"

"Mhm," Draco made, getting out his wand, and Neville could see how he listened for a second if the water was still running, which it was. "But maybe you should get rid of that excuse for a T-shirt first," he added then.

Neville chuckled. "I actually thought you liked how tight it is...," he replied and pulled the old T-shirt over his head.

"Oh, yes, I do, but I also – mmh...this is so much better." He leaned in to actually kiss and lick Neville's sweaty chest, who had to fight back a moan.

"D-Draco...! Not now," he hissed.

The blond chuckled quietly. "Not now? Is this a promise that there will be a later?"

Neville couldn't hold back anymore. He cupped Draco's cheeks, paint or not, and leaned in for a long and deep and sensual kiss, which he was sure conveyed the fact that there simply had to be a later.

Suddenly, Draco shoved him away. "Merlin, he's coming!" he hissed, and Neville could hear that the shower had stopped and Scorpius was humming down the hall now.

Quickly, Draco spelled him clean, Neville turning around and holding still and not trying to giggle at the sensation, then Draco shoved him out of the room with his T-shirt in hand and a: "Get changed."

As Neville stumbled over to what would be Draco's bedroom where his clothes were waiting, he could hear Scorpius from the other end of the hall. He suddenly stopped humming and took in his breath.

"Oh, there you are. Ready?" Draco jumped in, babbling, out of nervousness, like his son. "How did you like the shampoo? I thought you'd enjoy it since it – "

"Ooh, Daddy, now you've got a moustache too!"

"O-oh, yes I... I'll be in the bathroom for a moment too," Neville heard Draco reply.

Neville snorted, but got dressed so he could have dinner with the two most endearing people in his life.


	14. The Attack

Next Saturday, Neville was officially assigned with the task to accompany Scorpius and Albus to Draco's shop in Hogsmeade, because his godson had obviously caused a bit of a racket last weekend when his best friend had been gone and he was left alone in the castle with no one as sensible as Scorpius there to tell him what was right and what too bold.

So Albus was with them this time, and Scorpius was happily rambling on about everything he wanted to show him about their flat the whole way.

In fact, the blond was so enthusiastic that it took Neville a while to notice that something was odd: From down the road, he could see several people standing about the shop, passers-by stopping, and everyone seemed to be whispering.

At once, Neville pulled his wand and grabbed his two students by the hoods of their robes. "Wands out, boys. And stand back."

He could see on Scorpius's face that he finally noticed what was going on, because the moment he saw the crowd of people and where it was standing, he panicked.

"W-what's with...? Daddy!"

"I said stand back!" Neville had to hold him back from running straight to the shop.

"B-but...!" The blond was close to tears, Albus taking his hand and trying to calm him down.

"Okay, you come with me," Neville considered, "but stay behind and do what I tell you to do, okay?"

When they came closer to the shop, they saw what all the racket was about: A big, ugly drawing of a skull and the words "Piss off Death Eater" were spread all over the shop windows.

"Sorry, could you please make way!" Neville said loudly, making some of the onlookers move out of the way. He was frantically scanning the crowd for Draco, but he was nowhere to be seen. Had he actually entered the shop? But that would have been far too dangerous as he couldn't have known whether –

"D-daddy...!" He could hear how Scorpius started to cry and he could barely restrain him from running into the shop.

"Scorpius, listen to me, you can't go in there! We don't know if it's safe. You have to stay behind with Albus, alright?" He looked at his godson who seemed to understand how serious this was and gently held on to Scorpius's arm. "I'll go inside and have a look. Don't move, do you understand me?"

"We won't. I'll take care of him, Neville," Albus promised and gently drew Scorpius, who was sobbing uncontrollably, into a tight hug.

"Haven't I told you to move!" Neville then yelled at the crowd, "You have no business here, move along." And with some wide movements of his arms, he chased them away.

Then, he got a Protego ready in his mind and slowly entered the shop. He remembered from his brief Auror training something about backup, but he had to find Draco first.

"Draco?" He asked and looked around. Everything was in order, not one bottle broken. "Draco?"

"F-fuck," he suddenly heard him, and it came from behind the counter. "H-ave you come with Scorpius? G-go away. Don't let him see this, please, go!"

"I'm on my own," Neville replied and followed Draco's voice, "Draco, you shouldn't be in here! You don't know if it's safe, the shop might be cursed..."

"Do you think I'm stupid?!" Draco snapped at him like he hadn't done in a long time, "It says Death Eater, n-not idiot."

Neville came around the counter and saw Draco crouching on the floor, his legs drawn up to his chest and his eyes red from crying.

"Neither is true when it comes to you," he said softly and bent down, "This is why you have to come with me now, it's too dangerous, Draco..."

"Don't you see?" Draco cried, "Whole Hogsmeade is assembled out there. I-I can't – it's humiliating enough l-like this. N-no one will ever want to come to me a-again, I c-can close this f-fucking shop right away!"

He tried to kick one of the shelves, but Neville caught his leg and stopped him from doing any damage he would later regret.

"Stop it," he said firmly, "Nobody's outside anymore. I've sent them all away. Only Albus and Scorpius are waiting outside. Draco, come on, I don't want anything to happen to you," he urged his boyfriend and then held out his hand for him, "Darling, _please_."

That's when Draco finally looked at him and seemed to realise that he needed help right now, which he was offering to give him.

"Scor...Scorpius is outside?" He realised then. "Oh no. Oh no-no-no...!" Quickly he took Neville's hand and got to his feet.

"It's alright. He's with Albus. We'll be with them in a second as well," Neville said and was glad that Draco finally followed him outside.

There, Albus was yelling rude things at some gawkers (but it seemed to do the trick), while Scorpius still clung to him and only let go of his friend when he saw his dad.

"Daddy!" he sobbed and Neville was glad that everyone was safe for the moment, as father and son could fall into each other's arms.

"We have to call the Aurors," he decided after a short inspection of the vandalised shop front from a safe distance.

"What?" he heard Draco reply, "But it's – "

"It's not _safe_ for anyone like this, Draco," Neville just had to be firm with this, "We don't know what they did and if it's dangerous, also to the other people who live here. I'm sorry, but I can't let this go."

He saw how Draco gritted his teeth, but in the end, he only nodded, still holding Scorpius close. "Fine. Do whatever you think is best then."

"I can call Harry," Neville gave in, "On a private basis. First. Okay?"

He saw Draco's _and_ Albus's faces flinch at mentioning Harry, but as neither was stopping him, he simply raised his wand, concentrated, and then – " _Expecto Patronum_!"

Silver mist shot from his wand and formed a towering elephant raising its trunk.

"To Harry Potter: Harry, please come immediately to Hogsmeade. We need you."

The elephant trumpeted silently before lifting off in a silver stream.

They watched the elephant vanish and Neville sighed deeply. "Believe me, this is the right decision. We can't know what happened inside the shop or your flat."

"It's...remarkable," he heard Draco say quietly, and it took Neville a moment to realise he might mean his Patronus.

Neville smiled gently and decided that he would tell Draco later that he had thought of him in order to conjure it.

It didn't take long until Harry arrived: They could see how he Apparated and walked the last few yards to where he had spotted them.

"Hello, there you are," he said full of concern and looked at them all, "What happened?"

"This happened," Neville gestured towards the shop.

"Oh," Harry understood immediately. "Is this...your shop, Draco? Er, I mean, it was in the newspaper, I didn't ask because of the – "

"It is my shop, yes," Draco interrupted him and Neville could see how he had to restrain himself not to snap at him. "This...was here when I wanted to open it this morning."

Scorpius began to sob anew in Draco's arms, so he turned his attention back to his son.

Harry cleared his throat and got out his wand. "Well, then... Good that you called, Neville. I'm gonna have to examine the shop for curses."

"Can I help, Dad?" Albus suddenly stepped forward, his wand at the ready too.

Harry hesitated for a moment.

"Draco and I have already been inside," Neville added, "And at first glance, nothing seemed out of order. We wanted to be sure, though. And we haven't been to the flat yet."

"Alright," Harry then nodded at his son, "I'm glad if you help me, Albus, but you have to promise to stay behind and to do as I say, okay?"

Albus looked surprised at first as if he hadn't thought his dad would give in, but then he nodded with a stern look, determined. "Okay."

Quickly, he turned around again to gently pat Scorpius's shoulder. "Dad and I are gonna sort this out, okay? It's gonna be alright."

"B-but be careful..." Scorpius replied and looked at his friend with big eyes.

"Of course," Albus promised before he followed his father.

They watched as Harry stopped in front of the letters and directed his wand at the ‘Death’. "This is to find out if there was Dark Magic involved when those words were written," he explained to Albus, who nodded and looked very focused as he watched Harry utter the first spell.

Nothing happened.

"No Dark Magic?" Albus asked sceptically.

"Apparently not." Harry repeated the spell at the other words, but nothing happened there either. "The letters would gleam red if something was odd. This must be a simple painting spell."

Draco snorted.

"We will still go inside," Harry tried to appease him. "Can I also have a look at the flat?"

Draco looked annoyed and angry. Neville knew better and could tell his chin was trembling for other reasons. "If you must."

"I only want to make sure you and Scorpius are in no danger," Harry replied and they watched him enter the shop with Albus.

The moment Harry was gone, Draco's angry mask slipped and he fiercely shut his eyes.

"It's gonna be alright," Neville tried to soothe him, gently squeezing his shoulder, but Draco bit his lip and shook his head.

Neville knew what he meant. He could see the stares and hear the whispers too, even if no one dared to stop anymore.

It took a while until Harry and Albus came back, but when they did, both of them looked really relieved.

"Everything is fine," Harry said, "Albus and I have checked both the shop and the flat. Nothing has been broken, damaged or cursed. And by the look of it, the painting spell was made by someone who didn't know very well what they were doing. It couldn't have been done by a powerful witch or wizard."

Neville was relieved. Scorpius too, at least for a moment until he looked up and didn't see the same relieved smile on Draco's lips, who still looked rather miserable.

"Thank you," he said to Harry, nevertheless.

"I'm quickly gonna...er," Harry began, but instead of finishing his sentence he simply turned around to clean away the words with some powerful Scourgifies.

"So. That's done. Call me if...if you need anything else. Thank you, Al, you've been of great help."

Albus nodded and smiled proudly.

"Neville."

"Thank you, Harry. See you."

Harry nodded again and they watched him Apparate away.

"Well I... I suppose it would be best if you took Albus and Scorpius back to Hogwarts," Draco then said and Neville saw how hard he tried to regain his composure.

"Let's go inside first," Neville insisted and opened the door for them, because of course he wasn't going to leave Draco alone like that.

Draco shot him an annoyed look, but Scorpius already dragged his dad inside. Neville and Albus followed.

From the inside, the shop really looked like nothing had happened. A misconception.

"You see," Albus tried to lighten the mood, and Neville would have done anything to stop him, but couldn't think of a way quickly enough. "Nothing happened. It's alright again."

Maybe it was too late anyway. Draco turned away from the children and frantically wiped his eyes.

Of course Scorpius noticed immediately that something was off.

"Daddy..."

"N-nothing will be a-alright again," Draco croaked, "I might a-as well close the shop r-right now a-and live at Malfoy Manor f-forever."

"B-but Daddy...," Scorpius replied and fought hard to swallow his own tears as if he wanted to be strong for his dad now.

"J-just... Neville, will you _finally_ take the boys b-back to Hogwarts?" Draco ignored his son and snapped at Neville without looking at him.

But before Neville could do or say anything, Scorpius had grabbed his father by his elbows and forced him to look at him.

"Daddy!" he said, his voice determined even though he was visibly close to tears too.

Draco looked surprised if not shocked.

"Daddy, no," his son continued in his soft, sweet voice, not letting go of him. "You never leave me alone when I'm sad either. And you shouldn't be alone now. I know that you're sad, but... but those stupid people don't even know you! It doesn't matter what they think of you, okay? It's only important what those think that know you. L-like your customers. There are so many people who like the shop and who have already come here often. A-and I'm sure they'll come again. Because they've seen h-how nice you are. Daddy, you're the kindest person I know, and the best dad in the world! Please, don't give up! I'd love to live here with you, l-let's do this together, o-okay?"

Neville had to grin, but at the same time, he noticed that he had tears in his eyes as well. That boy...

With Draco it was the same: he had given up hiding his tears and was crying full-on now, but on his trembling lips, there was a smile when he bent down to hug Scorpius in a tight embrace. "I-It's still a miracle to m-me h-how I deserve to have a son like you..."

Scorpius only smiled and hugged Draco back. "I love you, Daddy..."

"I love you too, little dragon," Draco replied through tears and pressed his face in Scorpius's blond hair.

They simply hugged each other for a while, and when they finally let go of each other again, Draco looked a lot better.

"So, um... why don't we all go back to Hogwarts together?" Neville suggested carefully. "I still have so many of my Gran's biscuits and I could make us all some tea..."

"Yeah. Tea sounds good," Scorpius nodded and wiped his eyes.

Draco nodded too, looking grateful now – and a bit guilty when he looked at Neville.

"Then let's get going," Neville replied and smiled at all of them. He gently squeezed Draco's shoulder when he walked past him on his way to the door and the blond gently touched his arm in return.

*

When they had arrived in his office, Neville ushered Draco, Scorpius and Albus onto his sofa before he made them some tea and put his Gran's biscuits on a plate that he set down on the table. "Please, help yourselves," he said as he poured them the tea.

"Thank you. Professor?" Scorpius was a bit irritated what to call him, apparently.

Neville smiled at him. "Please, you can call me Neville if you like, Scorpius. I'm your professor in class, but at the moment, we're between family and friends, right?"

"Righty," Scorpius smiled, obviously very content with that idea. "Here, have a biscuit, Daddy. And you too, Albus." He threw his friend a special smile Neville had noticed he had ready just for him. "You've been very brave there. Thank you."

Albus looked extremely proud at that. "Thank you. I did that for you," he replied quietly and smiled gently at Scorpius.

Albus was also very aware, apparently, that it would be best to distract his best friend and his father from what had happened and lighten their mood with some ridiculous stories that even made Neville laugh.

"You've got a dangerously dry sense of humour there, Albus," Draco warned him at one point.

"Oh, he wouldn't be the only one," Neville chuckled, throwing Draco a meaningful look while Albus only shrugged.

"If you grow up as Harry Potter's son, you have no choice."

Draco only raised his eyebrows at that.

"It was really nice of your dad to come so quickly today," Scorpius said, "I didn't know you could call someone like that. Was that a Patronus charm, Neville?"

"Er, yes," Neville nodded.

"It was really impressive," Scorpius said and Albus nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't know yours was an elephant, Neville," he added.

"Well, in times of peace, you usually don't need it, do you?" Neville shrugged.

Draco smiled a bit. "Gentle giant," he muttered.

"What is yours, Daddy?" Scorpius wanted to know then and looked at his dad with big eyes.

Draco hesitated. "I... don't know," he admitted and looked as if he was ashamed of it. "I haven't been able to conjure one yet. But then again, I haven't tried in a long time..."

"Oh, then you should try some time again," Scorpius replied as sweetly as ever, making clear that he didn't find that embarrassing at all. "When do we learn how to do it?"

"I think around N.E.W.T. level?" Neville wasn't quite sure. "It's very advanced magic."

"Oh, only then?" Scorpius replied and looked a bit disappointed that he would have to wait that long. "I wonder what kind of an animal mine would be. What do you think would yours be, Albus?"

"Oh, I don't know," Albus shrugged a bit, "But I'm sure yours would be a dragon. A cute one," he added quickly, "not a scary one."

"Ey," Scorpius hit him on the arm, but with a grin on his lips, "What does that mean?"

"It, er – nothing, only that you – you're rather cute than scary, that's all," Albus mumbled and Neville chuckled softly.

"Take some more tea – and biscuits. I've got enough here."

In the end, they had a very nice afternoon together and Neville was glad that they had convinced Draco to come with them, as it seemed to have taken his mind off things to be with them.

When Albus and Scorpius said goodbye around dinner time, Draco got up as well.

"I... I want to apologize for my behaviour this morning," he said and couldn't quite look at Neville, "I was... really horrible to you even though you simply wanted to help. Again. I'm sorry, Neville."

"I didn't take it personally," Neville replied as he came over to Draco and gently took his hands. "I know by now that you don't mean to... that it's a defence mechanism for you to snap and bite like that. But I hope that... that _you_ know by now that you don't have to hide anything from me. I mean especially in this situation, I... I was really shocked and worried as well."

Draco swallowed and looked doubtful. "Do you... Please, be honest, Neville. Do you think my shop a-and...and I – we, have any future in Hogsmeade after this?"

"Of course you do," Neville replied gently, "I agree with Scorpius on this. There were so many people who visited your shop because they really liked your potions and products – and they didn't judge you for anything. I'm sure those people will come back. You shouldn't give up now, darling. You've done so well so far."

Draco nodded and bit his lip. "Thank you," he then whispered, "For keeping up with me."

Neville only smiled and pulled his boyfriend against his chest to hug him close. "I love you," he whispered.

He felt Draco stiffen in his arms for just a moment, but then he melted into his embrace. "I... I l-love you too...," he replied and as he looked up at Neville, tears were running down his cheeks.

"Godric...Draco. Don't cry..." Neville smiled and tried his best to wipe away some of the tears. "I mean, you look beautiful when you cry, but...there's really no reason now, my love."

"It's... it's b-been a lot today...," Draco mumbled and pressed his face against Neville's shoulder. "And I... I really don't know how I deserve you..."

"Yeah, I understand," Neville replied and began to caress Draco's hair. "But it's going to be better." He pressed a kiss into the blond hair. "Will you stay tonight?"

"If you... if you haven't had enough of my madness for today...," Draco replied hesitantly.

"I'll never get enough of you, Draco," Neville assured him with a soft chuckle, and so it was settled: Draco stayed overnight, and even if it was the first time they didn't do anything but cuddle and kiss, it was just wonderful.

Especially Draco's happy smile and his cute blush when Neville told him he had thought of him while conjuring his Patronus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we don't get to know what Neville's corporeal Patronus looks like, I came up with an elephant because, as Draco says, I think the "gentle giant" really fits him.
> 
> Oh, and in German, the "bull in the china shop" is an elephant, which makes the whole affair much less violent and more...yeah, just clumsy, I think, and it reminded me of Neville XD


	15. Albus's Revenge

The day after the attack, Neville already helped again with the flat, but had to go back to school in the afternoon to prepare classes for next week, which started quietly and peacefully.

But this lasted only for exactly four lessons on Monday until Professor McGonagall visited Neville in his lunch break at the greenhouses with a quite serious look on her stern face.

"Good day, Neville. I'm afraid your plants have to spare you for a moment, I'd need you in my office."

"Oh – yeah, sure, Professor," Neville replied and put the flowerpot down. "I'll come right with you. What happened?"

He rubbed his dirty hands clean on his robes while following McGonagall, who walked briskly ahead.

"It's about your student and godson, Albus Potter," she started to explain and Neville's heart sank.

"Oh."

"Yes. Weren't I this worried, I wouldn't bother you, I can assure you, but as it is now as it is..."

"What happened to Albus?" Neville blurted, because he couldn't stand the uncertainty anymore.

"Oh," McGonagall made, pursing her lips. "Nothing happened to him. He just happened to curse another child."

"He just – what?" Neville replied and couldn't believe it, "But why would he do that?"

"Apparently because the unfortunate fourth year Gryffindor and his friends said something to him and young Mr Malfoy that gave him the idea that they were responsible for an act of vandalism carried out this weekend at Draco Malfoy's shop. Do you happen to know anything about that?"

"Yeah, there – someone wrote ‘Piss of Death Eater’ across the front of Draco's shop," Neville replied, "Albus and Scorpius were there and saw that as well – so Albus must have..."

McGonagall actually stopped her brisk walk for a second and looked something very close to shocked.

She cleared her throat. "I understand," she then said, walking on. "I will interrogate the students immediately and personally search their wands. But a curse is a curse, and this one surely was no nice one," she added before throwing the password at the stone gargoyle guarding her office. "So I'd like you to take Albus down to the greenhouses and see what you can give him to do there."

"How many hours?" Neville asked.

"Six," McGonagall said, "And, Neville. Try to talk some sense into him, will you?"

Neville sighed. "I will, Professor."

With that, she opened the door to her office and Neville could see Albus who was sitting hunched on one of the chairs, the soles of his shoes on its seat, and didn't even pout. His brows were furrowed, but besides that his face wasn't showing any sign of emotion.

"Hello, Albus," Neville greeted him.

"Hello. Professor," Albus replied.

"Mr Potter," McGonagall started sternly, "I will note down the names of the students you think were involved in the attack on Mr Malfoy's shop and I will investigate them."

At that, Albus perked up a bit.

"Which will not alter anything about your detention. Six hours. At the greenhouses. Professor Longbottom will tell you when you will meet for your first session."

*

They met for the first time the next afternoon where Albus had to help Neville get rid of the weeds in Greenhouse two. Neville thought that it would probably be a good idea to start with something that could help Albus let off some steam.

They worked in relative silence for the better part of an hour and only when Neville noticed that Albus was quite tired out by the work, he fetched them two bottles of water and sat down with him on the ground.

"Will you lecture me now?" Albus asked after he had taken a big gulp.

Neville was a bit taken aback by that, but then he had to chuckle.

"No," he answered honestly. "I'm gonna ask you what happened. Before the incident because of which you're here."

"Those two Gryffindor idiots...," Albus started, but then he noticed the look on Neville's face and sighed. "Sorry. Whatever. They were walking past Scorpius and me and insulted us. That happens quite often, but then they also elbowed Scorpius and were really mean to him. And while they did that, they let slip that they had painted those ugly words on Mr Malfoy's shop and Scorpius started crying and... I – I just get _so_ angry when someone hurts Scorpius. I can't stand it, Neville, I just want to – when he's sad or even crying, I just... I just want to shatter everything and everyone that harms him. I... I care _so_ much about him," he ended quietly.

Neville wasn't exactly surprised about that, but he was surprised that Albus had told him and how emotional he had gotten when doing so.

"That's...that's really, really sweet and wonderful, Albus," he said softly, after a second of thought. "In principle. But you can't go and hurt somebody else because of that. You should have reported it to Professor McGonagall. Or told me."

"Yeah, but it was – you were not around when it happened. And it's one thing to insult someone, but they actually _touched_ him and I – I wouldn't have been strong enough to protect him in another way. What would you have done if it had been Scorpius's dad? If someone had hurt Draco?" He added thoughtfully, "I – I can tell that you care about him, Neville. You can't tell me that you would have just stood there and then later complained to somebody when the damage was already done!"

It was startling how fast Neville had words of agreement on his tongue, how fast he was ready to say: "Of course I'd fight for Draco! Of course I wouldn't let anybody hurt him and get away with it!" But thank Merlin, he stopped after the "Of course", to smile and acknowledge how clever his godson was.

"Of course I care about Draco," he said then, having his brain sorted out, "And I can totally understand why you did what you did. I'm just trying to say that sometimes, it's better to stand back a moment and think. After the attack, you had to wait in the Headmistress's office. Time you could have spent comforting Scorpius. Do you think you could take that moment to think about your actions first next time?"

Albus hesitated, but he actually seemed to consider Neville's words. "Yes. I think I could do that," he agreed finally. Exasperated, he tore his hair. "I know it was stupid and I regretted it as soon as I had cursed them, it's just – it was so cruel what they did! Scorpius was so happy about the shop and the flat and... but so you... you don't think it's... _weird_ to care about someone that much...?" He seemed to realise that Neville had agreed with him in this point.

"No, Albus," Neville shook his head with a smile and patted his godson's shoulder, "It's something very wonderful and special. I'd say there are more people who get along pretty well with almost everyone…"

"Like James."

"Yes, for example. And usually that's what you notice, where you say: oh, look at her, she must have a big heart – and I don't mean to say they haven't, but very few people are this lucky to feel so deeply… – and are so deeply connected to someone at least once in their life like you seem to be to Scorpius."

Albus nodded thoughtfully.

"It's a good thing to care, you just have to watch out that it doesn't make you blind. Okay?"

"Okay," Albus nodded and this time, he really sounded convinced and sincere. "I'll try to work on that."

"That's good," Neville was confident. "But first, let's work some more on those bloody weeds."

*

During the next weeks, Neville spent his time both correcting end of term exams and renovating Draco's and Scorpius's flat.

Luckily, Draco’s customers came back little by little, some a bit scared but curious, but after one week, they kept visiting the apothecary regularly again. As Neville had already thought, most of them had been appalled by the insulting painting on the shop window as well.

It also helped that Professor McGonagall had found the two Gryffindor boys guilty and they had gotten a half year long sentence for young offenders from the Ministry, which they served at the school under McGonagall's very eye.

So, by the end of the second week of the summer holidays, Neville had both finished correcting his exams and Scorpius and Draco were moving into their flat. Neville was really glad for them as they both seemed so happy about how everything had turned out.

It was only strange that he couldn't fall asleep next to Draco as his boyfriend now didn't visit him in his quarters anymore.

They still saw each other regularly as Neville helped to plant their garden and they also went out for dinner quite often but still, it wasn't really the same.

But Neville knew that Draco and Scorpius needed some time now to settle in their new home, and in the meantime, he would just be patient and wait until Draco was ready to tell Scorpius about their relationship.

But no matter how much he longed for that to happen, it still came as a surprise when Draco asked him a few days later if he was alright with him talking to Scorpius about it. After all, he couldn't help but worry what would happen if Scorpius took it the wrong way.

He could only hope that everything would go well and kept his fingers crossed on said evening...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it was amazing to read your awesome theories about who painted the words there on Draco's shop!
> 
> I considered James too for a moment, and it would have been really interesting to see how Harry deals with it, BUT... I thought James is not that political if you know what I mean? So, he feels kind of indifferent about Draco.
> 
> But when reading about your ideas, one is tempted to change it XD


	16. Welcome to Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you've all been waiting for...! Enjoy! :D
> 
> Hope you'll like it, and thank you so much for your support!! <3

"Scorpius? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Draco asked and tried not to sound too nervous as he walked into their living room where Scorpius had cuddled up on the sofa with the book he was currently reading.

"Of course," his son replied with a big smile, marking the page he was on quickly with a flick of his wand and then putting the book down.

That's when he saw Draco's face and knitted his brows with worry. "What's up? You look scared, Daddy."

Draco laughed nervously. "No, I'm... I'm not scared," he replied and sat down on the sofa next to his son, "It's just that... that I'd like to talk to you about something that's very important to me."

"Okay," Scorpius nodded, a soft smile back on his lips that really helped.

Draco took a deep breath and tried to calm down a bit. "Scorpius, you... you know that I loved your mummy more than life itself, right?"

His son nodded attentively. "Yeah. I know that. I loved her too."

"And nothing will ever change that," Draco felt the need to stress, "Nobody will ever be able to... to replace her. In my heart. In our hearts."

"No. I think the same," Scorpius said hesitantly, his brows now furrowed in confusion. "What...what are you trying to tell me, Daddy?" He added, a slight increase of colour now in his cheeks. "A-are you saying I can't...there can't be someone else I care about that much again...?"

"What? No – no, darling, that's not what I meant to say," Draco replied quickly. "It's... it's quite the opposite, actually. I just wanted you to know that... how much she meant to me. How much she still means to me. Because I don't want you to misunderstand..."

Draco sighed and ruffled his hair a bit. "Scorpius, when Mummy died, I was... I was very sad for a very long time. I felt very alone and for a while I wasn't sure whether I would ever be happy again. But... but there was a person who really cared for me in this tough time and..." He took a deep breath, but decided it was finally time to tell his son. "And I've... I've started to care for this person a lot as well. I've... I've fallen in love again," he finally managed to say.

"Oh." That was everything his son said, his eyes wide and his mouth open, and Draco could practically _see_ him thinking.

He got incredibly nervous and just couldn't think of something else to say, how to encourage Scorpius to just _say_ something, but then his son’s expression already changed and he bit his lip, both thumbs pressed tightly between his fingers as if he needed a lot of luck right now.

"Please say it's Neville, Daddy."

Draco let out a shaky laugh. "It's Neville," he replied and smiled hesitantly at his son.

"Oh!" Scorpius made again. "Oooh! You're in love with Neville!" He sounded as if what he had hoped for had actually come true, and he hugged Draco overenthusiastically.

"Does he love you back?" He wanted to know then, and when Draco could answer that positively, his son’s grin became even broader. "Neville is such a kind and lovely person! I really, really like him too, and I'm so glad that he's there to look after you, because he's doing tremendously great at that!"

Draco felt a wave of relief wash over him. "Yes. Yes, I think so too, darling," he replied and hugged Scorpius tightly. "I'm so glad you feel like this. I would never want to be with someone you don't approve of. Neville really likes you too and I... I think it would be wonderful if we spent more time together. What do you think?"

"Of course!" Scorpius beamed. "I'm already starting to miss him because he hasn't visited for so long. You can invite him as often as you want, Daddy, and he can stay as long as he wants."

Draco laughed quietly and pressed a kiss on Scorpius's forehead. "I'm so glad you feel like that, darling. And I'm sure Neville would love to visit soon again."

*

No sooner had Draco told him this wonderful story did Neville decide that it was indeed time to visit Draco and Scorpius again.

They had agreed to meet the upcoming Friday and, this time, to actually cook dinner together instead of going to a restaurant. So Neville had asked for Scorpius's favourite dish and, packed with the ingredients for a delicious lasagne, rang the bell of their flat at 5 o'clock on Friday.

It was Scorpius who opened him with a beaming smile.

"Hello, Neville. It's so nice to see you again!"

"Yeah, isn't it? Er, could you – "

"Of course, let me get some of that," he took a bag from him and carried it to the kitchen.

"There you are," Draco greeted him with a warm smile and for a moment, Neville was unsure of how he was supposed to greet him – was it alright to hug him? Could he kiss him in front of Scorpius now that he knew, or was it...

"I'm glad you made it," Draco interrupted his thoughts, pulled him into a hug and placed a small but loving kiss on his lips. "We missed you."

Neville smiled, relieved. "I missed you too. Both of you."

He could see Scorpius standing in the kitchen door, grinning.

"Are you already hungry?" Neville laughed. "Should we start?"

"Yes, please! I've never made lasagne myself," Scorpius chirped, "Is it very difficult?"

"Oh, sure it is. Why do you think your dad has invited an expert like me?" Neville replied with a wink and went over to join the blond in the kitchen.

In the end, it _did_ take a while until they had cut all the vegetables and cooked the ragout before they could put the lasagne in the oven, but it was worth it, as they all had a lot of fun cooking together.

"Mmh, it's delicious," Scorpius smiled after he had tried his first bite, "You have to help us cook more often, Neville."

"Oh, I'd love to," Neville grinned.

After dinner, they went to have a look at the Dragon Orchid, because Scorpius wanted to know from an expert if everything was alright with her. Cassy was her name, which was short for Cassandra.

But as Neville could assure him that Cassy was in best health and he was doing great, they settled down on the sofa to play Exploding Snap before they went on to Scorpius explaining him the best moves for Wizard's chess.

When Scorpius was getting sleepy, Draco suggested for him to get changed and ready for bed and then they could continue reading the book Scorpius had just recently bought. As he was too tired to read himself, Draco read out aloud for them all to hear while Scorpius cuddled up between his father and Neville on the sofa.

"It's a really good story, it's about a dragon...," Scorpius explained to Neville as he shuffled about to get comfortable. In the end, he was leaning his head against Neville's shoulder so that he could face his dad while he was reading.

It took Scorpius three chapters to fall asleep and as he did, his fingers automatically wrapped around Neville's arm, holding him close.

"He's so great..." Neville whispered with a loving smile after Draco had closed the book.

"Yes," Draco smiled and looked so happy. "He is. ...And now he's drooling on your shirt."

Neville laughed softly. "I don't mind my shirt."

Draco watched his son for a moment, then he sighed. "I always hate that I have to wake him up since he's gotten too heavy for me. I mean, I've heard about parents Levitating their children to bed, but I'm always afraid he'll wake up and fall."

"I think I could carry him," Neville replied, "Should I?"

Draco looked at him and nodded slightly. "Yes. If you’re okay with that."

"Of course," Neville said with a gentle smile and carefully lifted Scorpius off the sofa. Draco led the way to his son's bedroom where he opened the door for Neville so that he could lay Scorpius down on his bed.

When Neville put him down on the soft mattress, Scorpius stirred, but he didn't wake up.

"Sleep well, darling," Draco whispered as he pulled the blanket over him, "I love you."

Neville felt incredibly warm watching them underneath the enchanted night sky, and one part of him wanted to show this to the world so that no one ever again thought Draco had no heart, the other wanted to shield it from anyone else and protect it with all his power.

"Are you...I mean, are you going to stay?" Draco asked him when he closed the door to his son's bedroom.

"Would you like me to?" Neville asked carefully and took Draco's hands with a gentle smile.

"Yes, of course," Draco answered immediately, entwining their fingers, before he came closer to lean in for a kiss.

Neville returned the kiss lovingly and drew Draco into a tight hug. "Then I'll gladly stay," he whispered against his lips, "I've missed you so much the last weeks... It was really weird going to sleep without you..."

"Merlin, I've missed you too," Draco replied, melting against his body and tilting his head back to kiss him again. "Come on," he then said and caressed Neville's arms until he reached his hands which momentarily rested on the blond's lower back, but willingly let themselves be pushed further down by Draco. "Carry me to bed too?"

Neville laughed gently. "Yeah, I think I can do that...," he replied and carefully lifted Draco off the ground. "Merlin, you're so light... I love that..."

"Mmh, I love that too," Draco mumbled against his neck, breathlessly, as if he was the one carrying the other.

In Draco's beautiful bedroom Neville put his boyfriend down on the bed and wanted to kiss him further, but Draco escaped his grip and locked the door with a _Colloportus_ before also putting up a _Muffliato_.

"Oh," Neville made, because he managed to be surprised even though he actually had wished for that to happen if he was honest. He was sure he was grinning like a troll. "Anything special in mind?"

"Hm... let me think about it...," Draco replied as he pulled him on top of him again, "I haven't been with my stunning and enticingly attractive boyfriend in weeks so maybe I just..." He grinned wickedly and wrapped his legs around Neville's waist, "...want to be _fucked_ thoroughly?"

"Oh my – Draco!" Neville hissed and felt those words go straight to his groin. And surely his cheeks too.

"What?" Draco asked innocently and stroked Neville's cheek with his thumb, "I've slept in this bed for weeks now, but haven't had the chance to put it to use _properly_. Because, surely, tossing off to the thought of you doesn't really count..."

Again, Draco's words were like fire in his guts, and with every second it was easier to forget that Scorpius was sleeping next door; something Draco must have been used to already.

"No," Neville replied finally, his voice quiet still, but also a bit deeper than usual. "Of course that doesn't count. But I'm sure," he added, already bending down to kiss Draco's neck, "we can do something about that..."

"Merlin, _yes_...," Draco hissed and presented his neck to his boyfriend, "Please. Neville... m-mh... I can't even tell you how much I've... fantasised about you... being here with me..."

Neville laughed quietly as he licked over Draco's sensitive skin. "You're such a talker... go on, love, tell me what you've fantasised about..."

Draco shivered and his fingers found into Neville's hair. "Lots of things..." Draco whispered with a wicked grin. "But most of them came back to you...fucking me into the mattress... I want you, Neville. Merlin, I just... I just _can't_ wait any longer. I want you. On me. _In_ me. Until I can't think straight anymore."

"Fuck, Draco...!" Neville moaned and didn't even think about how loud he did that. "Are you – fuck, are you sure?"

" _Yes_. Merlin, I... you know how much I loved your fingers up my arse. I want the real thing now."

"Okay," Neville nodded and swallowed. "Yes. Okay. B-but let's do this slow, okay? Take our time."

Draco smiled. "Yes, let's do that. Can we please start with getting you out of your clothes? I want to touch your gorgeous, naked body..."

Neville chuckled. "Yeah, no problem. But let's not forget to undress you too, my love." He bent down to kiss Draco's neck again, careful not to leave any marks there, and unbuttoned his shirt while making his boyfriend gasp with pleasure in the meantime.

They took their time undressing each other, kissing and stroking every inch of naked skin that they laid free.

"You're so beautiful...," Neville whispered when Draco lay completely naked underneath him. He took in his boyfriend's beautiful, fragile body, the pale skin, the silvery blond hair... "Merlin, I could just look at you like that all night and I wouldn't get bored..."

"Hm, but I would, I'm afraid," Draco grinned and took Neville's hands in his to put them to his hips. "I need your hands on me," he whispered. "And mine on you," he added when unceremoniously reaching out to stroke his dick.

"Draco..."

"Mmh, I think I have to have you in my mouth first so I'm assured again that holding you in me is possible."

"G-good Godric...!" Neville hissed, but Draco only grinned at him.

"Come on, gorgeous...," he whispered and licked his lips, "Let me have your wonderful cock..."

Neville willed his hips from bucking into Draco's hand and closed his eyes for a second to calm down, a small grin slowly spreading on his lips. When he opened his eyes again, he looked challengingly at his boyfriend, letting go of him and sitting back comfortably. "Come and get it."

Draco snorted, but didn't need to be told twice. He gave his boyfriend one more, long and deep kiss before he kissed his way down to his lap, where he, without further ado, took him in his mouth.

"F-fuck, Draco...," Neville hissed and his hands found their way into Draco's hair, making the smaller one moan in pleasure.

"M-mh..." Neville watched how Draco worked his way down, his tongue swirling around his dick, driving him crazy.

With a lewd sound he suddenly let go of him and it took Neville a moment to realise that he was speaking to him and an actual response was demanded.

"Do you think you could prepare me while...while I'm doing this to you?"

"Yeah, of course...," Neville replied after a moment, "Turn around for me, love?"

Draco hesitated, but his desire to feel him from both ends must have been strong enough that he complied. "But only if you'll refrain from talking about – about my butthole again."

Neville snorted. "I'll refrain alright...," he only mumbled before he placed gentle kisses on Draco's bum, "…because I'll have better things to do..."

He felt Draco shudder and as he slowly took him into his mouth again, Neville licked his fingers and, very gently and slowly, slipped the first digit into his boyfriend.

"Alright?"

"Mhh," was the only answer he got – apart from the next very vigorous suck that made him moan and buck his hips.

That, funnily enough, had the effect that Draco moaned too and pushed himself deeper onto his finger, his muscles opening up perfectly for him, so perfectly that Neville gasped with pleasure and bucked his hips again – and their game to spur each other deeper and deeper into lust was on.

"F-fuck...fuck, Draco, please, you have to stop," Neville panted, three fingers in his boyfriend who made the most wonderful sounds around his cock. "S-stop or I'll come...a-and I want to come in your beautiful, perfect, pink and hot butthole."

He felt Draco shudder and moan and then, with one last, teasing lick, his boyfriend let go of him.

"You said you wouldn't...," he said in fake accusation.

"Yeah. I know. Sorry," Neville answered with fake guilt, because if he was honest, he could talk hours about Draco's body, including his butthole. "Say sorry to your deliciously wide and wet hole from me." He grabbed his boyfriend's wrists, because he knew Draco liked to be a bit manhandled by him, and pinned them above his head, as he put his body on top of Draco's, fitting perfectly between his spread legs.

He saw how Draco licked his lips and when he looked up at Neville, his eyes were full of lust.

"Sweet Salazar, stop talking. _Fuck_ me, gorgeous."

Neville smiled. He bent down to kiss Draco, slow and deep, his hands tangled in his soft hair and their bodies melting together.

"I think there are a few people who wouldn't have believed that I'm gonna have my first time when I'm in my mid-thirties, with you," he whispered against those beautiful lips, "including my younger self," he added with a soft chuckle. "But right now, I'm incredibly glad about it and want it exactly like that. More than anything, my love."

He saw Draco swallow and then the smaller one freed one of his hands to gently caress Neville's face. "I'm glad that my first time with a man is with you, Neville," he whispered before he gently kissed him on the lips. "Come on now, darling. Make love to me, will you?"

"Mh, yeah," Neville needn't be asked. "You tell me if it hurts."

Draco nodded, and so he leaned down to kiss him once more, while his left hand helped him align himself with Draco's entrance. Gently, he pressed against it and could feel his boyfriend opening up for him.

He saw how Draco's eyes fluttered shut and even though the blond looked concentrated, it seemed as if he enjoyed it.

"Talk to me, love...," Neville whispered as he slowly sank deeper and deeper into Draco, "What does it feel like?"

"B-big," Draco gasped, followed by a chuckle, before the concentrated look was back on his face.

"Big as in b-big good o-or big bad?" Neville wanted to know and bit down on his lip, because the hot tightness engulfing him was just incredible.

"B-big good... f-fah, Neville, incredibly g-good..." Draco moaned and shuddered beneath him. "Move, darling, please, I... I can take it... I _want_ you..."

"O-okay." Neville tried to calm his nerves and slowly pulled out a few inches to push back in, eliciting a moan from both of them.

"F-fuck, this is...good," he mumbled, and before he could stop himself, he did it again. And again, and again.

Draco writhed and mewled underneath him as he met every single one of his thrusts with his hips. After a while, he also wrapped his beautiful legs around his waist, pulling him closer still.

"M-merlin... Neville... s-so good... please..."

"Please what, my love?" Neville asked out of breath and kissed Draco's forehead and cheeks.

"H-harder... Merlin, _please_... I... I need to come..."

"That's…" Neville had to close his eyes for a moment. "That's dangerous. I-I might come any second when...when I go any faster."

" _P-please_... Neville, g-gah... I... I want you to come inside me, p-please..." Draco kept babbling on and so Neville simply had to give in and as he went faster, he wrapped his left hand around Draco's beautiful cock and tried to match his strokes with his thrusts.

It didn't take them long at this pace. In the end, Neville couldn't really have said who came first, as one threw the other over the edge and they reached their orgasm nearly at the same time: Draco throwing his head back, their hips bucking up against each other, then a long, sweet moan and Neville's shaky "F-fuck, Draco...!"

When he had come back to his senses, Neville slowly slipped out of his boyfriend who shuddered at the sudden loss of contact. But Neville was at his side in no time, cradling him in his arms and planting a thousand kisses on his cheeks and forehead.

"Merlin, you were gorgeous, Draco...," he praised him, "You were so incredibly wonderful... How do you feel, my love?"

Draco reached out to burry a hand in Neville's hair. "Empty," he smiled, "But so full of love. We definitely have to do that again."

Neville laughed gently. "I think so too...," he agreed and met Draco's lips for another loving kiss.

They spent a long time lying next to each other like that: Draco cradled against Neville's chest, one hand in his hair, the other one playing with Neville's fingers as they exchanged sweet and loving kisses.

Eventually, they got dressed for the night and Draco unlocked the door, just in case Scorpius needed anything during the night.

But Draco's son seemed to sleep soundly and it was only in the morning when Neville heard a soft knock on the door.

*

Neville had been awake for quite some time, simply enjoying lying next to Draco, who still slept so peacefully. But when he heard a knock on the door, he sat up a bit and asked quietly: "Yeah?"

Scorpius carefully opened the door and peeked into the room. "Hey...," he whispered back and looked a bit unsure.

Neville hesitated, but only for a second, then he carefully got up and pulled on his jeans before coming over to the blond.

"What's up?" he asked with a gentle smile while quietly closing the door as not to wake Draco.

"I just wanted to see if you're still there. When I woke up, I realised that I didn't even say goodbye yesterday...," Scorpius replied and looked truly worried because of this.

Neville chuckled softly and patted Scorpius's shoulder. "Don't worry, I wouldn't have been cross. You were really tired and we didn't want to wake you, so we brought you to bed."

"Ah," Scorpius made and looked relieved at that. "I'm glad you're still here. Is Daddy still asleep?"

"Yes. He seems to like to sleep in, doesn't he?"

"Yes, he always sleeps forever on weekends," Scorpius nodded with a smile, "But that's okay. He has to work a lot during the week."

"Well. That's right," Neville agreed, wringing his hands, because he didn't know if it was okay if... But then again, he couldn't imagine what Draco could have against it. "Er, since we are awake though... What about breakfast? We could surprise your dad."

"Yes, that's a good idea!" Scorpius beamed and took Neville's hand to lead him to the kitchen. "Can we make pancakes? Daddy _loves_ pancakes. Do you know how to make them? I've seen Daddy do it once and I think we have everything we need for them..."

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll manage," Neville grinned, and couldn't believe his luck that he was already going to cook with Scorpius again. The blond was really enthusiastic and only let go of his hand when they reached the kitchen.

"Okay, how do we start?" He beamed up at him.

Neville grinned and they collected all the ingredients they needed before Neville let Scorpius mix them in a bowl.

"You see? It's actually a really easy recipe and now we only have to bake them in a pa– "

He was just about to grab a pan when they were interrupted by a silvery white Patronus in the form of a fox that came dashing up to them.

"Oooh!" Scorpius made and they both turned around where they could see Draco standing in the doorway. Neville couldn't help but notice how gorgeous he looked, his hair all ruffled and a sleepy, but beautiful grin on his lips.

"Daddy, is that your Patronus?" Scorpius asked and giggled as the fox halted in front of him and rolled onto its back in mid-air.

"Yes. Seems to be," Draco grinned, "I only found out last week when I first tried it. And thanks to you two wonderful beings, I've actually got enough happy memories to make it work."

"It's beautiful," Neville gushed. "And it fits you so well...a fox..."

"A polar fox," Scorpius corrected him. "Isn't it, Daddy?"

"It is," Draco grinned and let the fox whirl around Neville and Scorpius one last time, before he put away his wand and came over to them. "Good morning, my darlings," he said and bent down to kiss Scorpius on the head before he got onto his tiptoes to kiss Neville on his lips.

"Morning, my love. Your wonderful son had the idea to make you your favourite breakfast. Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving," Draco smiled, "And this smells delicious. Should I make us some tea? And then I suggest having breakfast in bed, what do you think?"

"Oh, yay!" Scorpius loved that idea. "And I didn't even have to beg. Must be your good influence, Neville."

Neville chuckled. "Yeah, you think so?" he replied and shrugged, "Well, I like the idea a lot too."

As Neville and Scorpius baked the pancakes and then served them up with lots of berries and maple syrup, Draco made them a pot of tea that he Levitated lazily into his bedroom.

Neville couldn't help but snort at that and put the three plates of pancakes onto a tray to carry them by hand.

"Mmh, thanks so much for cooking," Draco said as they had all cuddled up in bed, Scorpius between Neville and Draco, and all of them a plate with pancakes on their laps. "They taste delicious."

"Well, Scorpius is a good cook," Neville stated.

"You're not that bad either," the younger one winked.

Neville chuckled and felt incredibly warm and comfortable with Scorpius and Draco who, he couldn't help but think of them like that, were already really like a family to him.

"This was a great idea," he stated as they snuggled up in bed again after they had finished breakfast.

"Yes, I love having breakfast in bed," Scorpius replied enthusiastically, "Daddy, can I please invite Albus soon so that we can have breakfast in bed as well?"

Neville could hear Draco choke, which he covered up quickly though with a smile and a hum.

"As far as I'm concerned, Albus is very welcome in our home. I just don't know how his parents will take your invitation..."

"Ah, I'm sure they'll be fine with him visiting," Neville said, "I'll gladly tell them what a wonderful home you have here and how comfortable Albus would be."

"Thank you, Neville!" Scorpius was really glad, while Draco only snorted.

*

In the end, Ginny did mention Scorpius's invitation the next time they met and even if she didn't address it directly, she surely expected an honest opinion from Neville about that.

So, he used that opportunity to gently tell her that Draco Malfoy was his boyfriend now – and that, of course, everything was fine with him, his son and their flat, and nothing wrong with staying there overnight.

"Personal experience."

Ginny only snorted.

*

Before the new school year began, Albus was allowed to stay at Draco's and Scorpius's flat for two days and, as his boyfriend told Neville later, everything had worked out just fine.

"It's just that... well...," Draco began as he was snuggled up with Neville in his bed and Neville could clearly tell that his boyfriend was worried, "I... I am a bit concerned since Albus's last visit as... as I've found the two of them cuddled up in Scorpius's bed when I wanted to wake them in the morning for breakfast. We had actually put a mattress next to Scorpius's bed and I have to admit that I was quite surprised to find them sleeping in one bed instead. It's not that I generally have a problem with that," he added quickly, "Merlin, of course not, and... and as far as Scorpius is concerned, I've been quite certain for a very long time that he would one day fall in love with a wizard and not with a witch. He has always been, well... more fascinated with men than with women. And that's fine, it's just... they are so _young_ , Neville, aren't they?" He ended anxiously.

Neville put Draco's head back to his shoulder and continued to gently stroke his hair.

"They are, but I'm sure there's nothing wrong with that. I know that they are very close. Closer, maybe, than most best friends, and that it's nothing new for them to sleep in one bed, especially if one is not well or, apparently, the circumstances are new to them." He pressed a kiss to Draco's temple. "But I also know that Albus is very protective when it comes to Scorpius. I've told you about his detention."

"Hm, you have."

"See. He would never do anything your son doesn't want. Not that this is anything to be concerned about yet, I guess. Yes, they are touchy, but not in a sexual way, if you ask me."

Draco sighed. "I'm glad you see it like that. Because I haven't talked to Scorpius about these things yet and actually, I had intended to wait a bit before I do. Scorpius is... I think he's still very innocent and... I mean, he should know about the basics, but they will be educated about these matters in their second year anyway, won't they?"

Neville nodded at that. "Mhm, they will."

"So, I wanted him to learn about it in school and then discuss the topic with him if he has any more questions. And then I wanted to talk to him about it in more detail when he's a bit older. Do you think that's a good plan?"

Neville smiled. "That's a very good plan. I wish someone had made that plan for me when I was young."

Draco snorted. "So do I. I was so... _confused_ about my feelings for a long time and no one had ever really talked to me about anything. And I could have never imagined talking to my father about sex or, Sweet Salazar, that I find other boys attractive. I don't want Scorpius to feel like that, but I also think that these things shouldn't be hurried."

"No," Neville agreed. "Let's wait with that and be open for signs. I can even imagine as close as you two are, Scorpius coming to you with questions on his own term when he's ready."

Draco nodded and looked relieved. "Yes. I hope so. Thank you for... for talking to me about that. Being a single-parent sometimes still makes me very anxious. I don't want to make any wrong choices for Scorpius."

"You don't," Neville kissed him. "And I like talking with you about Scorpius. I... I'm glad to take over a part of that responsibility. I mean i-if...if that's alright with you."

"It is," Draco assured him with a smile, "I think you're wonderful with children, especially with Scorpius."

Neville chuckled. "Oh, wait till he knows that my weak spot are big pleading eyes and tears. I'm gonna be doomed."

Draco laughed. "I think you'll be just fine. We'll be just fine. Together."


	17. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I had so much other stuff to do, I didn't find the time to upload... >.<
> 
> I hated to keep you waiting, but here is the next chapter!
> 
> Hope you guys are still with me and I can make you happy with those last chapters :)

They were really doing fine the next months, all three of them growing considerably closer so that by December, Neville didn't even ask anymore if he could stay over, knew his way around the kitchen better than Draco and had half of his wardrobe moved to the flat.

Over the Christmas holidays, Scorpius came home and it was wonderful to be with his little family again. Neville could tell, however, that Scorpius and Draco both grew quieter as the holidays approached and he knew that it was because Astoria had died a year ago around this time. He knew that there was nothing he could say or do to make that better, but he tried to be as supportive as possible.

"Will you help me pick some flowers for Mummy?" Scorpius asked him the other day since he and Draco would visit Astoria's grave on the 24th.

"Of course," Neville replied gently and so they bought some wonderful asters in the flower shop in Hogsmeade.

Draco and Scorpius had actually planned to go alone, but when the day had come, Scorpius completely broke down and since Draco was a mess himself, Neville spent most morning comforting them. When they had both calmed down a bit, he didn't really want to let them go alone, but at the same time, he didn't want to intrude either.

In the end it was Scorpius, his arms clasped tightly around Neville's neck, who asked if he couldn't come with them and Neville was more than glad to do so.

"Of course I will...," he agreed and when he locked eyes with Draco, he could see that he was relieved as well.

He couldn't have been gladder to accompany them in the end, since he couldn't have borne the thought of them crying and grieving without a shoulder to lean on. Like this, he could hold them both in his arms and support them as best as he could.

It took them some time to calm down after they had gotten home, but eventually Scorpius, who was cuddled up between Draco and Neville on the sofa, whispered: "Mummy wouldn't want us to spend all day crying, would she?"

To which Draco answered: "No, darling, you're right, she... she definitely wouldn't want that."

So gradually, they both relaxed and when it was time to cook their Christmas dinner in the evening, their spirits had lifted quite a lot.

Scorpius giggled all the way through, because Draco had made a comment about grandfather Lucius getting grey hair and painfully discreetly having asked his son about a potion that could counteract in that matter.

"Albus has told me that his gran has asked him the same. Maybe you should see if you can't invent one, Daddy, and sell it. You'd be a millionaire."

Draco laughed. "I'll think about it," he said, "But I fear it's not that easy. Well, in the meantime he'll get a bottle of Firewhisky and some regular hair care products. I hope he'll like that good enough as a Christmas present."

"He should stop griping about everything," Scorpius sighed. " _That_ makes grey hair, I'll tell him that."

Draco couldn't help but laugh heartily at that. "Do that, darling," he said and pressed a kiss to Scorpius's head.

Their dinner was delicious and afterwards they spent a wonderful evening in the living room, where their Christmas tree was standing. They were playing Exploding Snap, Wizard's chess and afterwards they read some of Scorpius's favourite Christmas stories in turns until they all got terribly sleepy and decided to go to bed.

"Good night, darling," Draco whispered after he had pulled the covers over Scorpius. "Sleep well. And when you wake up tomorrow, there will be presents."

"Mmh, yes...," Scorpius mumbled, gently squeezing his father's hand one more time before letting go. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, little dragon."

"Sleep tight," Neville also wished and, as he had made a habit of during the last months, gently stroked Scorpius's hair.

"You too," Scorpius mumbled and then he suddenly reached out to squeeze Neville's hand as well. "I love you, Neville," he whispered.

Neville wouldn't deny that he was taken aback by that confession, and certainly not that his heart was taking a leap and making it difficult for him to answer right away. But when he did, he did it with a huge smile, gently squeezing Scorpius's hand back.

"I love you too, little angel."

Scorpius smiled contently at that and gently let go of Neville's hand again. "See you tomorrow..."

"See you tomorrow," Neville and Draco both whispered before they left the room.

"I love you so much..." Draco whispered after they had laid down in his bed, "Merlin, Neville, I don't think I would have made it through this day without you. I'm so sorry that you had such a... strenuous Christmas..."

"It wasn't strenuous at all," Neville assured him, gently stroking Draco's cheek, "It was wonderful, because I could spend it with the two people I love most."

Draco sighed and pressed his cheek into Neville's hand. "Still, it was... I think it was so hard because it was the first Christmas without Astoria and whenever Scorpius acts like... like he did this morning, I feel so overwhelmed and... I'm so grateful you were there for us. I couldn't have coped without you."

"I'm always gonna be there for you," Neville whispered and started to pepper Draco's hair with kisses. "I love you."

"I love you too..." Draco replied, hugging Neville tightly, "And so does Scorpius. I could tell how grateful he was that you were there for him today..."

"Yeah. Would've really felt bad letting you two go and knowing you'd both cry without me there to comfort you...," Neville admitted.

Draco nodded. "We wouldn't have managed without you. Thanks," he added one last time before sealing their lips with a loving kiss.

They fell asleep like that, their arms wrapped tightly around each other, holding the other close.

*

Neville woke the next morning to a soft knock on their door and he smiled brightly when Scorpius peeked into their room.

"Hey there...," the blond whispered, "Ready to unwrap your presents?"

"Mhh, if you can't wait any longer...," Neville grinned and stretched his still tired muscles.

In the process of this, Draco woke up too, grumpily tugging the blanket back up.

"Your son's here, because he wants his presents, my love," Neville was happy to explain.

Draco sighed quietly, but then he sat up as well and smiled sleepily at Scorpius. "Then we should all get up, hm?"

"Yay!" Scorpius cheered, "Let's all have delicious breakfast and then open our presents. There are _a lot_! I already had a peek."

Draco laughed gently and ruffled his beautiful blond hair a bit. "Alright, darling."

They stayed in their pyjamas for breakfast and also didn't get changed to open their presents.

"You can go first, darling," Draco said and gestured towards the tree, "Go on."

"Alright," Scorpius chirped and decided to start with Neville's present.

"Oooh, they are so pretty!" he exclaimed after he had opened a box with a lot of different coloured pens.

Neville had decided to give them to him as Scorpius had picked up drawing as a hobby a couple of months ago.

"I hope you like them. They are Muggle pens that are really good for blending. I thought that might be a good alternative for your watercolours since you've said that it's sometimes a bit of a hassle using them at school. You have to use special paper, though, but I bought you a sketch pad as well..."

"Oh, thank you!" Scorpius beamed and got up to give Neville a hug. "I'll make good use of them!"

For Draco, he had gotten a silver infinity bracelet, which was quite delicate, but he thought that it would look very elegant on Draco's wrist. He just hoped that his boyfriend would like it.

"My turn?" Draco asked as Neville gestured towards the tree.

"Yeah, you can go next."

"Then I'll open yours as well," Draco decided and picked up the small box.

Curiously, he unwrapped the bow and gasped as he opened the lid.

"Merlin, Neville, it's... it's beautiful. You shouldn't have..."

He blinked at his boyfriend and his lip even quivered a bit.

"I'm glad you like it," Neville replied with relief, "I thought it would look so beautiful on your wrist. And I picked the infinity symbol, well because...because you're it for me, Draco," he ended quietly.

When Draco threw himself into his arms, Scorpius scolded his dad: "Daddy, we said we try to laugh more than we cry!"

Draco shook with sobs and laughter in Neville's arms. "Then tell Neville to stop being s-so sappy!"

Scorpius only laughed and came over to them to have a look at the bracelet himself. "I don't think it's sappy. It's beautiful." He smiled. "You have to put it on, Daddy!"

"Of course I have," Draco chuckled and let Neville brush away his tears. "Will you do that for me, darling?" He held his wrist up for Neville.

"Yeah, sure..." Neville smiled and put the bracelet around Draco's delicate wrist.

"What do you think...?" He then asked and scratched his neck, still a bit unsure whether he had chosen the right present for Draco.

"It's beautiful," the blond smiled, looking at his gift with glistening eyes. "What do you think, Scorpius?"

"It's _wonderful_ ," Scorpius replied, "You have to wear it all the time now, Daddy."

"I will," Draco grinned, and he looked so happy that it made Neville's heart flutter.

*

After everyone had unwrapped their presents, Draco told his son to get ready now, because they had appointments today.

Scorpius complied, mentioning the new shower gel he would use and maybe take a little bit longer than usual.

Draco snorted.

When he had left the room, Neville thought about what to say.

"Er, I've thought about..." He didn't really realise that he was playing with Draco's fingers. "About my invitation a-and... It's okay if Scorpius doesn't come to St Mungo's. It's really not...not a nice place for him to be, I guess."

Draco hesitated. "I've always been very honest with Scorpius about my family's and my own past. I never wanted him to learn about those things from other people. It has been... difficult for me to talk about it and probably even more difficult for Scorpius to understand all of it, but... but I think it does more harm than good to shield him from these things. So, if that's what you're concerned about, you shouldn't be. I think he _should_ know. But if you don't want him to come because of other reasons, then he won't come of course."

Neville blinked at Draco. He had understood him, but it took a moment to sink in. "Oh," he made then and a nervous smile spread across his lips. "And I thought – Sorry, I don't know why I thought... Of course you've told him about all that. I...I think I somehow thought he doesn't even know about the war or...or Voldemort."

"He does," Draco replied and sighed heavily. "It's been... hard for him to grasp all of it, but I... I couldn't have let him go to Hogwarts _not_ knowing. As hard as it's been I... I think it was better for me to tell him what horrid things my family has done. What horrid things _I_ have done. So, if that's what you're worried about, you shouldn't be."

Neville nodded quietly, his eyes watching his own hands gently stroking Draco's. "Okay," he decided then. "Then he can come of course. If you think it's...not too much for him. I-I mean, my parents are perfectly fine and usually rather happy around Christmas, 'cause they draw and do handicrafts a lot – they like that. But they're still..." He sighed, but ended with a smile. "No, I think it's alright. I'd love to bring you two along."

"The decision lies with you, Neville," Draco replied gently, "Really. Please don't think that Scorpius or I would take it the wrong way if you decided not to take him with you. I hope I didn't come across as pushy, it's just... I just wanted you to know that Scorpius knows about these things. And that I think he _should_ know about them. That's all."

"Yeah. Yeah, I know," Neville smiled. "I want you both to come. And you might want your son with you as support when you meet Gran."

Draco grinned a bit crookedly. "Do you mean to say that I don't qualify as an appropriate grandson-in-law?"

"Oh, don't ask me how she'll react, I just know that I've learned to stand up for my decisions, so nothing to worry about," Neville assured him with a smile, before he pressed a soft and loving kiss to Draco's lips.

Draco smiled and leaned his forehead against Neville's. "I love you, darling...," he whispered.

"Love you too," Neville smiled.

*

So, the three of them left for St Mungo's after everyone was ready and dressed, Neville packed with a bag of presents, mostly consisting of sweets, because his parents loved sweets.

"Oh, I've never been here before...," Scorpius said and looked around curiously as they entered the hospital, "Where do we have to go?"

"This way...," Neville directed them towards the upper floor of the hospital where lots of light shone through the big windows, "My parents stay in the ward for people with irrevocable spell damage. They... don't remember who they are." He swallowed and couldn't help feeling extremely nervous. Even though Draco had told him that it was alright to take Scorpius along, he still worried that it would be too much for him, that he would be upset, that his parents would be upset in return and then, on top of everything, there was his gran and...

"Hey...," Scorpius gently interrupted his thoughts and took his hand. Apparently, he had sensed his anxiety and was looking at him comfortingly. "I think your parents will love the sweets."

Neville chuckled, still nervously, but also kind of relieved. "Yeah, I think so as well. Oh, look, there they are already."

He steered over to the sitting area where his parents were sitting together with his gran, both wearing incredibly ridiculous but cute Christmas jumpers.

"Hello Gran," he greeted his grandmother before turning to his parents and giving each of them a hug, "Hi Mum, hi Dad. Merry Christmas. Look, I haven't come alone today...," he addressed all three of them, "This is Draco and Scorpius. Draco, Scorpius, this is my gran and my parents."

His grandmother got up from the sofa to have a look at Draco and his son, and to Neville's relief, she was smiling – even if it looked a bit forced.

"Merry Christmas, Mr Malfoy," she held out a hand for Draco.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs Longbottom. It's a pleasure to meet you," Draco replied very politely. "This is my son, Scorpius."

"It's nice to meet you, madam," Scorpius replied just as politely and smiled up at Neville's gran, "Merry Christmas."

Neville was surprised to see her smile brighten up a bit as she shook Scorpius's hand and wished him a Merry Christmas too.

She stepped aside and sat down on the sofa again when Neville bent down a bit to catch his parents' eyes.

"Mum, Dad, I want to introduce you to my boyfriend and his son," he carefully began. "This is Draco. And this is his son Scorpius."

"It's very nice to meet you," Draco smiled carefully as Neville put a hand on his back and he bent down a bit as well.

Neville's parents smiled and then their eyes darted towards Scorpius who was beaming up at them. "Hi, it's lovely to meet you," he chirped.

It was nice to see a flash of joy wash across his parents' faces, and the moment his Mum looked up at him again, then at Draco and at Scorpius again, Neville could swear he could hear what she meant inside his head.

There had been a few of these incidents when he thought he knew exactly what his parents were thinking or trying to tell him, and even if Gran said he was probably imagining it, Neville was perfectly sure his mum thought Scorpius was her grandson.

And he wasn't one to correct her.

"Oh, you don't speak?" Scorpius asked, and that's when Neville realised he must have been a bit taken aback by his parents’ behaviour.

But before he could think about anything to say to ease the tension, the blond spoke again, making clear that his first statement wasn't meant in a negative way either.

"That's okay, I'm sure we'll understand each other anyway. Sometimes, when I don't know how to put things into words, I draw them. Do you draw?"

He gestured toward the many pens that were lying on the table and then, very carefully and slowly, Neville's mum reached out for one of them.

Scorpius smiled. "Neville gave me a lot of pens for Christmas, too. They are so pretty. I can't wait to draw something with them. Lately, I've drawn a lot of animals. I can't wait for my third year at Hogwarts, then I'll finally be able to take Care of Magical Creatures..." Scorpius babbled on and Neville noticed how the smiles still lingered on his parents' faces.

"Can I sit here?" the blond then asked carefully and Neville's dad moved over a bit as Scorpius sat between him and his mum. "I could show you how I draw Hippogriffs. I think they are just wonderful and really beautiful..."

Neville realised they all stared: he, Draco and Gran.

Draco cleared his throat first, probably at the mentioning of the Hippogriff.

"Yes, we should sit down too," Gran decided and mentioned them to sit next to her. "I've baked biscuits if you'd like some, and the Healers were so kind as to bring us tea."

"Oh, yeah, that's great," Neville replied, still a bit overwhelmed by the whole situation. "I'd love to try some. Draco?" he asked his boyfriend and handed him the plate of biscuits.

"Thank you, they really look delicious," Draco said and took one.

His gran sighed loudly. "Alright, enough of this. So, I take it, you two are a couple now. Living together?"

Draco nearly choked on his biscuit at her bluntness and Neville gently squeezed his thigh.

"Well, not exactly. I spend a lot of time with Draco and Scorpius at their flat though. You know, they live above Draco's shop in Hogsmeade..."

"Yes, yes, I've heard about that shop. According to my friends, your potions must be very fine," she addressed Draco, who only managed to reply with a "Oh, thank you."

"You can imagine, boys," she continued then, "that it's not the happiest of news for me that my grandson chose to be with a man, and that this man is a Malfoy, but I can assure you, I'm not totally shocked either. You've developed a tenacity if not to say stubbornness there, Neville, and as you know, I've stopped trying to tell you what to do – "

"Which is absolutely fantastic," Neville interrupted her with a grin. "Your best idea ever. Thank you, Gran."

Draco tried to avoid both of their eyes and looked as if this answer didn't surprise him, but Neville could tell that he was hurt anyway.

That's why he put an arm around Draco's back and didn't let go when the blond tried to shrug him off, giving him an apologetic smile.

When he looked back to his gran, she was throwing him a questioning look which Neville only answered by furrowing his brows and telling her with his expression that he was greatly unhappy about her behaviour.

"Your son is very polite and well brought-up," his gran then said and looked at Scorpius who was still merrily talking to Neville's parents while he was drawing with them.

"Oh, I was too," Draco replied, still sounding a bit hurt, as Neville could tell. "But I hope one can see that my wife and I didn't fail in teaching him also to be kind."

"No, one can't help but see that," Gran answered. Neville noticed how she shot Draco a questioning look, apparently considering for a moment how she wanted to go on. "I apologise if I have just offended you," she then continued, "But you won't be surprised to hear that I have a lot of resentments towards your family. Nevertheless, I don't believe that people are incapable of change. And I trust my grandson's good judgement. He had always had a talent of seeing into other people's hearts."

Neville thought about saying something, but then he could already see Draco nod slowly. "Forgive me," he said then, something Neville wouldn't have expected him to say, his eyes fixed on Scorpius. "I'm in no place to be offended. If I imagine something like that had happened to my son, I wouldn't even have come today in your place. But then again...," he added, and Neville could see his smile, which was small, but sincere and happy, "Neville has been so good to Scorpius and me, I must have lost grip of reality."

Neville only smiled and gently pressed a kiss to Draco's temple.

"You know what?" he then simply decided to change topics, "I haven't even given my presents to Mum and Dad. And of course, I've got something for you as well, Gran," he added and fetched her present out of the bag he had brought with him.

"Merry Christmas again. I know you don't want to hear it, but I love you. I'm glad you're here today."

His gran chuckled nervously, her cheeks reddening and her eyes looking everywhere but into his. He knew this behaviour. He had caught her out. Kill them with kindness, it said. "Well, Neville, I love you too of course – "

He didn't let her speak on but only pulled her into a tight hug.

"Here. Your present. Hope you like it. – Scorpius, do you want to give those presents from me to Mum and Dad?"

"Yes, please," Scorpius smiled and hopped off the sofa to get the presents.

"Merry Christmas again," he smiled broadly as he handed them the boxes of sweets and sat down between them again. "I love sweets too. _Sweets they always help you make friends_ ," he sang softly and Neville could see that a tear was rolling down his cheek, "That's what Mummy always sang. She was _very_ kind," he added quietly, making Neville realise that he had of course caught everything his gran and Draco had said.

Before any of them could do or say something, however, Neville's mum reached out and gently brushed the tears off Scorpius's face and his dad handed him one of his chocolate frogs.

"Oh. Thank you," the boy said, quietly, but the smile he gave his parents was bright and genuine, and it was impossible not to smile along.

They finished drawing the Hippogriff together and Neville and Draco had some more of his gran's biscuits while Neville told her about school and what was going on lately.

"It was great meeting you," Scorpius said goodbye to Neville's parents when it was time to leave. "I hope I'll see you again soon."

Neville could see his mum and dad smile at him and then his mum reached out and handed Scorpius the wrapper of one of the Pepper Imps they had had.

For a moment, Neville was unsure whether he would understand, but of course Scorpius did. How could he not? He smiled at his mum and Neville felt his heart flutter.

"Oh, thank you," Scorpius said, "You're right, they are really one of my favourites. Along with the chocolate frogs. I'll keep it somewhere special," he promised and carefully folded the wrapper before putting it in his pocket.

After Neville and Draco had also said goodbye to Neville's parents, Draco and Scorpius shook hands with his gran and then they were off to take the Floo back to their flat.

When they had arrived there, they packed the presents they wanted to take to Malfoy Manor where they would meet Draco's parents for dinner.

Before they left, Scorpius, however, sat down on the sofa and looked questioningly at Neville.

"What happened to your parents, Neville?" he asked softly.

Neville hesitated for a second, then he sat down next to Scorpius and put an arm around his shoulders. "You do know who Voldemort was, don’t you?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Hm," Neville made. "When Albus's dad was still a baby, Voldemort tried to kill him, but he couldn't, because Harry's mum had protected him with her love. Instead, Voldemort vanished. His followers wanted to know where he was – "

"Do you mean the Death Eaters?" Scorpius asked, and Neville was surprised how much Draco must have told him. But then again, he wasn't.

"Yeah. I mean them. A few of them got to my parents and...and they wanted to know what had happened to Voldemort, but my parents refused to tell them anything, so they...they hurt them. It must have hurt really bad, so bad they lost their minds, you know?"

Scorpius swallowed and nodded. "Who was it?" he then asked quietly. "I... I could tell from the way your grandma... it was one of Daddy's and my relatives, wasn't it?"

Neville considered his answer for a moment. "It was Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband and his brother."

"Grandma's sister...?" Scorpius asked and Draco, who had just sat down next to his son, nodded.

"Yes. Grandmother's sister. My aunt," he clarified and swallowed.

"The one who killed Sirius Black," Scorpius said and it wasn't really a question. "I know because... Albus's brother is named after him." He hesitated, apparently lost for words.

"I'm sorry, Neville...," he then breathed and sounded close to tears.

"Oh, come on. Scorpius," Neville said and closed his arms around the boy to give him a comforting hug, "Don't you ever be sorry for that, you've got nothing to do with it. Okay?"

"Okay," Scorpius replied, but Neville could hear that he started sobbing anyway as he buried his face in his neck.

"Hey there..." Neville said and gently stroked his back, "I really mean it, Scorpius. You can't let that get to you. You're not responsible for something a person did years and years before you were even born. You were so great today with my parents," he added and gently put his hands on the boy's shoulders so he had to look at him. "They _really_ liked you. I haven't seen them smile so much in ages."

He gently wiped Scorpius's tears away from his cheeks. "And I could tell that..." He hesitated for a moment, but decided to tell him anyway. "I know it sounds... strange, but sometimes, I can hear what they think. And today, when Mum saw you, she was really happy because she could finally meet her grandson. And I didn't even think about telling her otherwise, because that's what you are to them, Scorpius. That's the only thing you are to them. Don't worry about anything else for one minute, okay?"

"They what?" Draco gasped.

"They...they thought I'm your son?" Scorpius blinked at him too.

"Yeah," Neville replied, now a bit unsure, because he didn't mean to be pushy, "That's what they thought. And I think that's nice, because... well, I think so too. I mean I... please don't get me wrong, I don't want to take your mum's place or anything, but I care about you. A lot. And I think my parents got that right away."

Scorpius smiled at him, a bit insecure, and Neville could watch how his cheeks, pink from his tears, got even redder. Then he bit his lip and his smile grew considerably wider.

"I love that!" he cried suddenly and flung his arms around Neville, pressing his face against his chest, "I want to be family with you too, Neville! And your Mum and Dad! I really, really liked them, and I think we got along quite well."

"I think so too...," Neville laughed and gently stroked Scorpius's hair, hugging him tightly. Carefully, he looked up at Draco and hoped he hadn't gone too far with this.

But the blond was smiling too, even if his honest look turned a bit more into a snort when he noticed Neville looking.

"I told you, Neville. You'll quickly outrun me in parent of the year."

Neville laughed, relieved, and Scorpius giggled as well. "Don't be silly, Daddy!" he replied and pulled Draco into their hug, "I love you both so much!"

It was lovely to see how Draco cuddled up to them, his head on Neville's shoulder and his face in his son's hair. "We love you too, little dragon. So much."

"Oooh!" Scorpius made, "I like it to be squeezed between you two like that!" He giggled.

"But let's not forget the time," Draco was clearly sorry to interrupt, "Your Malfoy grandparents are awaiting us."

"And I'm getting hungry...," Scorpius noted, "But we have to cuddle some more later on, promise?"

"Promised," Neville said, and when Scorpius demanded "Pinky swear!", he chuckled and held out his little finger for the two Malfoys to hook theirs in.


	18. Consummating

They arrived punctually at half past six at Malfoy Manor, where Lucius and Narcissa were already waiting for them in the living room. Scorpius stumbled out of the fireplace first and went over to hug his grandparents. "Merry Christmas, grandma and grandpa!"

"Merry Christmas, Scorpius," Narcissa beamed, while Lucius more endured the hug than anything, "Oh, how you've grown again since summer!"

"Have I?" Scorpius giggled and stepped back to watch the adults wish each other a Merry Christmas too. While Narcissa had saved a sincere smile for Neville, shaking hands with Lucius was more awkward than last time, since, as Draco had told him, his parents knew why he was here and what kind of relationship they had.

"Hey, grandpa," Scorpius chuckled when Neville was just trying to win the staring contest with Lucius. "Don't scowl too much, you're getting wrinkles."

Lucius looked at him completely astounded, but before he could answer anything, Scorpius had already taken Neville's hand and turned towards the big Christmas tree that was standing in the living room.

"Look, Neville, isn't it _beautiful_?"

"Wow, it really is." Neville watched the enchanted lights and baubles float around the tall, pretty tree. "And it smells so good..."

"I think so too," Narcissa, who had followed them, said, "We own part of a forest nearby and always get it from there every year. I'm glad you like it. Your presents are also already there," she added and smiled at Scorpius, "Are you excited, sweetheart?"

"Ooh, yes!" Scorpius grinned. "Let's put our presents for you under the tree too. Daddy?"

He went over to Draco, who was talking to Lucius about his shop, and snatched the bag from him to come back and put the presents under the tree as well.

"That's it," he smiled, satisfied with his work. Then he turned to Narcissa. "I don't want to be pushy, grandma, but I feel rather peckish..."

"Then let's go to the dining room, dinner should be ready by now," Narcissa replied with a smile. "It's this way," she added towards Neville and hesitated for a moment, "May I call you by your first name since you're here as my son's partner?"

"Of course!" Neville nodded with a smile. "Otherwise I'd feel uncomfortable."

Draco's mother smiled. "Please call me Narcissa, Neville."

"Oh, are we already on first name basis?" Lucius asked, who followed them together with Draco to the dining room. "But then again, since you already seem to be at a consummating stage of your relationship with my son, you might as well call me Lucius. _Neville_."

Neville's steps faltered and for a moment, he was at a loss of what to answer to that, when Scorpius chirped in: "What does consummating mean?"

"It means making something complete or perfect," Draco replied softly before either Lucius or Neville could react. Gently, he put an arm around Neville's waist and pulled him close.

"And you're very right, Father," Draco sneered at him, "Neville makes me feel complete. So you might as well call him by his first name."

"Oh, food is ready!" Narcissa helped him out not to blush crimson red in front of Lucius Malfoy, though her own pale cheeks had gotten a bit of colour he noticed.

But it certainly helped directing Scorpius's attention to something else.

"Oh, yay! This looks delicious!" He was the first one after Narcissa to sit down at the set table. "Don't you want to ask Tessie and Vivy to sit with us? For Christmas?"

"Scorpius!" Lucius was outraged.

"Why not, Lucius?" Narcissa asked softly and put a hand on her husband's arm. "They are so very fond of Scorpius."

So Narcissa asked their house-elves if they wanted to join the family for dinner which nearly resulted in them having a heart attack and, when recovered, politely declining the offer.

Nevertheless, Scorpius promised to visit them after dinner in the kitchen and bring them their presents – which surprisingly didn't end in a heart attack, only slight staggering, because they were already used to Scorpius giving them presents for Christmas or their birthdays since he was five.

They all survived dinner, let's put it like that, and while Scorpius was down in the kitchen, Lucius and Narcissa invited Draco and Neville to have a seat in the living room.

"It's lovely to have you back, Draco," Draco's mother said with a smile as she sat down next to her husband, "The Manor is awfully quiet without Scorpius and you around. How are you doing in your flat?"

"Oh, wonderful," Draco smiled, and it helped Neville to calm down how his boyfriend gently rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb. "Scorpius and I are really comfortable there. Thanks to Neville. He helped a lot with the renovation."

"Oh yes, I imagine that it was a lot of work. And how do you cope with the work in your shop and keeping up with all the household chores? Are you sure you don't want a house-elf to help you with that?"

"No, I'm really doing fine, Mother," Draco replied, "The flat is not that big, I can actually manage very well. And, fortunately, Neville is an amazing chef," he added with a smile.

"Oh, I can tell," his mother answered and reached out to gently stroke her son's cheek, "That's wonderful, sweetheart."

"Yes, it's – what do you mean you can _tell_ ," Draco replied as he had fully understood his mother's words, "Do you mean to say I've gained _weight_ , Mother?"

Narcissa laughed gently. "I only meant to say that you look healthy and happy, my dear."

Draco still looked a bit worried, but he smiled as Neville gently squeezed his hand.

A few minutes later, Scorpius was back again and asked politely – well, he demanded, that they open their presents now.

Scorpius's presents were, naturally, the biggest and Neville loved to see the happy smile on his face when he opened them. He was a bit surprised, however, that Draco's parents had also gotten him something.

"Oh – but that wouldn't have been necessary," he said as he accepted the parcel.

"Of course it was," Narcissa replied with a gentle smile, "You're part of the family now." And even though Neville could see how Lucius had to bite back a comment at that, he was moved by Narcissa's kind words.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it."

They spent the rest of the evening in the living room, unwrapping their presents and later on, Tessie and Vivy brought them tea and biscuits and the evening turned out to be surprisingly comfortable.

"It was a pleasure to have you here today, Neville," Narcissa told him when they had already said goodbye to Lucius in the living room and Draco and Scorpius had briefly gone to the kitchen to say goodbye to the house-elves as well. "You have to excuse my husband – he was brought up very conservatively and he will just need some more time to come to terms with Draco being in love with a man. But he loves Draco very much and will come around eventually." She sighed and laughed a bit. "I, for my part, am more than glad to see how happy you make my son."

"Thank you," Neville nodded with a shy smile, "I really appreciate that. My grandmother, you can imagine, has her reservations too, but as long as Draco is happy, I can live with both of that."

"I'm sure they both just need a bit more time," Narcissa replied and held out a hand for Neville, "They are family after all."

Neville shook her hand with a smile. "I'm sure you're right."

*

When they came back to the flat, Neville of course kept his promise and cuddled up on the sofa with Draco and Scorpius until they all got sleepy and decided to go to bed.

This time, Neville tucked Scorpius in and, just as Draco had done, gently placed a kiss on his forehead. "Sleep well. I love you, little angel."

"Love you too, Neville. And you, Daddy..." Scorpius mumbled happily before his eyes fell shut.

They had just closed the door of their own bedroom and Neville felt incredibly warm and content when Draco suddenly turned around and looked at him intently.

"So – is it true?" he asked and Neville was completely taken aback. "Don't lie, I want to know the truth. Is Mother right? Am I getting _fat_?"

"W-what?" Neville couldn't believe that Draco was seriously asking him that. "I – Draco, are you seriously – " Well, but Draco was, and as he lowered his gaze, Neville decided to come over and hug him.

"Darling, you look beautiful. You've already looked incredibly beautiful when I met you in my office last year, but I could see how hard life was being to you. Your mother's right, you look healthier now. And... happier. I love to make you happy, my love," he whispered, bending down a bit, so Draco could decide if he wanted to kiss him too.

Draco wrapped his arms around Neville's neck and closed the distance between them, kissing his boyfriend gently.

"I _am_ really happy," he replied quietly after a moment.

"See," Neville smiled, "And you're very, very beautiful, handsome, and sexy. I can tell you more often if you like," he offered with a grin, "Or show you, since I have official permission of your father now."

Draco snorted. "Let's never mention my _father_ in our bedroom again, shall we?" Draco replied before he gently pushed Neville towards the bed.

"Done," Neville promised and instead wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and took him with him as he fell onto the bed.


	19. Carry Me Home

They decided to sleep in the next day and were woken around 11 o'clock by Scorpius who really couldn't wait any longer to have some breakfast and then pack the last presents that were still lying under their Christmas tree since they were visiting the Potters today.

It was a Christmas tradition Neville had grown very fond of during the last years and obviously, Scorpius was very excited to see his best friend again as well.

Draco was the only one who didn't seem too enthusiastic about the whole thing, but he tried hard not to let it show. At least until they were already getting the Floo powder, ready to leave for Godric's Hollow.

"You know – maybe you two should go. You'll have so much fun there, you won't even realise I'm not with you and then I could do a bit of cleaning up here and cook something for when you get back and..."

"Don't even think about it," Neville and Scorpius interrupted him simultaneously.

"Draco, it will be fine," Neville said gently and held out a hand for him, "It will be a really nice and comfortable afternoon."

Draco still hesitated, but eventually, he took his boyfriend's hand. "I just hope you're right...," he sighed before he followed his son into the Floo.

When they stumbled out of the fireplace, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were already sitting on the big sofa in the living room with their children on several cushions in front of it; Lily on the armrest of Luna's armchair.

They beamed when they saw Neville, but especially Ron tensed up when Draco and Scorpius walked out of the fire as well. Neville decided to simply ignore that.

"Merry Christmas, everyone," he greeted them all with a big smile.

"Merry Christmas," they echoed, some of them more enthusiastic than others, and then it was Rose who asked: "What are _they_ doing here?"

"Rose, don't be impolite," Hermione scolded her a bit, but Neville simply smiled at her.

"Everyone, meet my boyfriend Draco and his son Scorpius."

It was a bit of a tense moment and only Luna replied with a "Oh, how could I have not seen? Of course your stars cross!" while Harry tried his best to be a polite host: "It's wonderful to have you all here."

Then Albus came into the room and, upon spotting his best friend by the fireplace, ran up to him and drew him into a tight hug.

"Scorpius! You _really_ came! Merry Christmas!"

Scorpius laughed happily and returned the hug with a big squeeze. "You silly, that's so Albus-y to think I wouldn't. I _promised_! Merry Christmas."

Albus hugged him for a long time and only let go to greet the others too.

"Merry Christmas, Neville," he said and gave his godfather a wave before extending a hand to Draco. "Merry Christmas, Mr Malfoy," he said with a genuine smile.

"Merry Christmas, Albus," Draco replied, looking relieved that someone really seemed to appreciate his attendance.

"Sit down, you two," Harry gestured towards the free armchair. "Er, wait, I can – Ginny, do we have another chair?"

"I suppose not, since we have to sit on the floor...," James complained.

"Oh, it's perfectly alright, don't bother," Draco assured and when Neville caught his look, he realised that he probably didn't feel like sitting somewhere more far away from him than two inches at the moment.

So, Neville patted the blond’s knee for reassurance when they sat together on the free armchair next to Luna and the fireplace, Draco on the armrest.

"So, what have we missed so far?" Neville asked with a smile.

"Oh, not much," Hermione chuckled.

"Not much?" Ron immediately asked, all flustered.

His wife rolled her eyes. "Well, you've missed Ronald complaining."

Neville chuckled. They would never change, really...

"I wasn't complaining," Ron went on, "I only said that it was a shame that our love potion sales have gone down since summer, because apparently, there is a cheap copy on the market somewhere."

"No," Ginny threw in, "They said the product they got in Hogsmeade was more subtle – more _child safe_."

"Come on, Mum," James grinned, "What in uncle Ron's and uncle George's shop _is_ child safe?"

Neville noticed how Draco snorted a bit at the words _cheap copy_ but apparently, he had decided not to comment on it.

"Do you sell love potions in your shop, Draco?" Luna, however, asked. She smiled at Draco and sounded genuinely interested.

Draco hesitated a moment, but then he carefully shook his head. "No, I don't. I find that Amortentia and the likes create a very unhealthy obsessive behaviour. It can do a lot of harm."

Ron rolled his eyes. "It can't really do that much harm if you sell it in small quantities."

"You just remember what it did to you in sixth year, Ron," Harry replied and raised his eyebrows.

"Well... yeah, but – actually, there were more dangerous poisons going round in sixth year...," Ron said and didn't even avoid looking at Draco, "You'd have to agree that Amortentia was still our smallest problem."

Neville could feel Draco tensing up a bit, that's why he ignored Ron's comment and turned to Luna instead. "But Draco's selling perfume that brings out your own attractiveness. And bubble baths which – erm...," he realised that there were children.

"Raise the mood?" Luna helped with a friendly smile.

"Exactly."

"That sounds fascinating. I'm sorry I haven't visited your shop so far. I was travelling a lot these last months. I'll soon pay you a visit, though." She smiled at Draco.

"Oh, I...I'm looking forward to seeing you there," Draco replied, a bit taken aback by Luna's sincere apology. "Where have you been if I may ask?"

After that, their discussion topics drifted apart a bit, because the others had already heard Luna's story of the African Yeti, so Neville and Draco talked to her before coming back to cosmetics which got Hermione back in their discussion and Neville out, who instead took part in Harry's, Ginny's, Ron's and the children's debate about Quidditch.

First when Draco softly touched his shoulder and looked quite concerned, Neville shifted his attention back to him.

"Where...Scorpius is gone, he was just there a second ago, do you know – "

"They went upstairs, Draco," Harry offered with a reassuring smile.

"Oh hell they did...," mumbled James with a dirty smile for which he got a shove from his mum.

Neville immediately knew who 'they' were, and Draco's relaxing smile told him that his boyfriend also wasn't worried anymore if he was with Albus.

They were called back down when dinner was ready – Neville quickly had lent Harry a hand preparing the last bit – and it was funny how bustling around in the kitchen with the other man, who had been (yeah, Ginny was right there) his first crush, held nothing of the sparks and the exciting tension he knew from doing the exact same thing with Draco.

"What?" Harry laughed.

"What what?"

"You're grinning like a unicorn in Honeydukes."

Neville shrugged. "Just realised again how much I'm in love with Draco."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Thanks, man. Am I really that boring?"

Neville only laughed.

When he wanted to carry two of the plates with delicious food over to the dinner table, he bumped into Scorpius on the threshold.

"Oh, sorry, Neville! I wanted to fetch the salt for Albu – what's happening?" the blond cried with excitement, because neither he nor Neville were able to move from the spot, practically glued to each other.

It took Neville a few seconds to realise what was going on, but after hearing James's amused snort, he was perfectly sure.

"Oh, haven't been caught in one of these for ages. Look up, Scorpius."

Scorpius did as he was told and recognised the mistletoe that had begun to sprout over their heads.

"Oh! Is that a mistletoe? Why does it bind us together, Neville?"

"Because there is a Christmas tradition that says you have to kiss the person you step under a mistletoe with. And some people find it funny to add an enchantment that actually binds you together until you do so." He raised his eyebrows and threw a significant look at James. Then he bent down and kissed Scorpius softly on the forehead.

The invisible ties holding them together broke with the contact, but Scorpius stayed on the spot and hugged Neville with excited giggles.

"Ooh, that's a funny thing to do! James, can you teach me the spell?"

"You wanted to fetch the salt, little man," Neville reminded him, chuckling to himself, before he finally delivered the plates to the dining table where everyone apparently had been watching them.

"I always knew that you'd be extraordinarily good with children, Neville," Luna smiled. "No wonder everyone at Hogwarts loves you."

Neville grinned shyly. "Ah, I don't think everyone at Hogwarts loves me. And Scorpius is just great."

"Come on, even old McGonagall has a weak spot for you, mate," Ron _had_ to remind him.

Neville only grinned crookedly and rolled his eyes. "Please, let's not go there, okay?"

He smiled at the others. "So, what's the seating arrangement?" he then wanted to know.

"You can sit over here. With me," Albus said softly and smiled at Scorpius, Draco and him.

Of course, Albus and Scorpius wanted to sit next to each other.

"Okay, food's served, tuck in everyone!" Harry laughed.

It was funny how talkative his quiet godson got when he was chatting with Scorpius – and only with Scorpius. He had it in him to mostly ignore everyone else, only James's cheeky remarks could tickle a sarcastic reply from him. In which he had gotten decisively better and better over the years. Just like himself, Neville mused. You had to learn those things...

"Okay, alright," James eventually gave up, throwing Scorpius a conciliatory smile. "I'd better stop there, or my brother threatens to Avada me again for you."

"What?" Scorpius said and nearly dropped his fork, a look of shock on his face. "Albus would _never_ use an Unforgivable Curse for _anybody_..."

Neville could clearly see that Scorpius got really worked up over the thought.

"He didn't, darling," Draco gently squeezed his shoulder to calm his son down, "It was when you were unconscious in the Hospital Wing after your Quidditch accident," he added quieter.

"I was just concerned about you," Albus threw in, gritting his teeth, "A-and it wasn't an Unforgivable. James's exaggerating. I-I don't even know any of them."

Neville could see how unwell Albus felt about that topic, so he reached out to squeeze Albus's elbow, giving him a reassuring smile, because he thought he knew what he was thinking. They had talked about it, after all. And judging by the insecure look his godson gave him, he was most likely right.

But Neville tried to reassure him with a smile again of the fact that caring so much about another person was alright if you didn’t let it get to your head too much.

"Come on, little brother, I didn't mean it like that. It's Christmas."

"It is indeed," Hermione nodded, "I've just asked Luna about her father – how is your family, Neville? Have you visited them over the holidays?"

"Yeah, we did," Neville replied. "Yesterday, Scorpius, Draco and I went to St Mungo’s. Gran was there as well. We had some biscuits and tea. It was quite nice, actually."

"Oh, yes, we...we drew a Hippogriff together," Scorpius calmed down thinking about yesterday, and added, more to Albus, "Have you ever met them? They are so nice and funny. I had to show them, of course, but then they got the hang of it and we drew those wonderful creatures in all kinds of pretty plumage. Do you want to see how I draw a Hippogriff after dinner?"

When Neville looked up, he could see the surprised faces, Scorpius and Albus, who of course couldn't say no to that offer, oblivious to them.

"You're right: He's really great," Luna smiled, and everyone went back to their food and less upsetting topics.

They had just finished dinner and brought the dishes into the kitchen when Draco and Neville were caught in another mistletoe on their way to the living room.

"Oh, here we go again," Neville laughed and smiled at Draco.

Draco chuckled, clearly embarrassed a bit, but he put his arms around Neville's neck anyway. "What do I get? A kiss to the forehead as well?"

Neville pressed his forehead against Draco's. "No, I don't think so, love," he replied before he sealed their lips in a sweet and gentle kiss, his hands at Draco's back.

"Merlin's knickers, Neville...!" Ron snorted, but got a hit to the head by Hermione the same second.

"Language, Ronald."

This must have spurred Draco into getting on tiptoes and kissing him again, before he let him go with a very satisfied grin, which didn't even leave his lips when they sat down on their armchair again.

"Can we have our presents now?" Rose asked excitedly.

"Yes, I think it's time for presents," Harry laughed, "Go ahead."

It was a bit of a chaos and everyone seemed to scream and hug and laugh, and Scorpius even cried when he had opened Albus's present and hugged him for at least a minute straight.

"The...the Hippogriff," Albus mumbled, taking Scorpius's hand, and when his friend blinked at him, he specified: "You wanted to show me how you draw a Hippogriff. Let's go upstairs."

"Yes. Yes!" Scorpius totally agreed, but they both came to a stumbling halt at the bottom of the stairs, crashing into each other.

"Gotcha," Lily hissed and also James listened up.

Neville and Draco turned towards the hallway and could see Albus and Scorpius caught under one of the mistletoes.

"Oopsy...," Scorpius giggled, "I'm caught again!"

"Shall I – " Draco began quietly, sounding not really sure.

Neville stopped him with a hand on his arm. "I think maybe we should let – "

Before they had sorted it out, Scorpius already had, leaning forward to cup Albus's head with his hands and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

He beamed when pulling back, and Albus – was he blushing?

"Come on, now. The Hippogriffs!" The blond took his friend's hand to pull him up the stairs.

"E-er, yes...yes," Albus stumbled after him.

Neville smiled and gently squeezed his boyfriend's arm. "It's alright," he said and Draco nodded.

"Yes. I suppose it is..." He said softly and then turned to his boyfriend again, returning his smile. "So, what about your presents? Don't you want to open them?"

*

In the end, the evening turned out to be as comfortable as Neville had promised. He was glad that Draco relaxed gradually and seemed to get along well with Luna.

When it was time to go, Albus and Scorpius were as inseparable as expected.

"Let them have a minute and let's pack you some of the food," Harry suggested. "We've got so many leftovers."

"Alright," Neville smiled and followed him to the kitchen, leaving Draco and the clingy Scorpius, all three already dressed to go, in the living room in front of the fireplace.

He couldn't say no when Harry dumped a pound of food on him and came back to the living room packed with boxes – Well, he nearly made it, only got stuck in the door again, this time with Harry, and, yup, there was a mistletoe.

"Oh. Oops," Harry shrugged, and Neville laughed awkwardly, frantically thinking about a place he could kiss Harry or present to him to kiss that wouldn't bother Draco. Or himself. Or Harry.

But before he could think of anything, his boyfriend raised his wand and muttered a soft " _Finite Incantatem_ ", breaking the spell without further ado.

"Oh, erm. Thank you, Draco," Harry chuckled, and Neville got his wits together and went over to the others.

"Are we ready to go?" he asked.

"No," Scorpius pouted, but Albus promised him to write – and maybe visit. And then term would already start again, so the blond could finally entangle himself from his friend and take his dad's hand.

"You first, Neville. I'll send Scorpius along then."

So they all bid their goodbyes, thanked Harry and Ginny for the food and everyone else for their presents, and stepped into the fireplace to travel homewards.

*

When they had arrived at their flat and brought Scorpius to bed, Neville and Draco got changed as well as they were tired too.

"So – wasn't half bad, was it?" Neville asked with a smile after they had brushed their teeth.

"Well. Yes," Draco answered, busy looking into the mirror for some reason.

"What's up?" Neville chuckled, putting his chin to Draco's shoulder. "You're perfect."

"Of course," his boyfriend – grumbled? and shrugged him off. "Are we ready then?"

"I am," Neville replied and couldn't help but raise his eyebrows a bit. "But you seem to have something on your mind. Tell me, love. I can see that you're upset."

"I am not _upset_ ," Draco bit back, which told Neville that he was, in fact, very upset.

Neville sighed. "Was it something I did?" he asked gently.

"No. Of course not," Draco replied, his back turned towards him and not sounding very convincing. "You couldn't possibly, Neville. I'm just – " He rubbed his face and when Neville came closer to carefully touch his shoulders, Draco turned away again.

"It's just me, okay? Everything's fine," he snapped.

"Obviously not," Neville replied, trying not to be hurt by Draco's behaviour. He had thought they had reached a state in their relationship at which they could talk about everything.

"Was it...did you feel excluded or...mistreated by them?"

Draco choked on what sounded like bitter laughter, rubbing his face again. He went very still then, and Neville wanted to hug him so badly, but didn't dare touch and drive him away again.

Finally, Draco whispered something he didn't quite catch.

"Hm?"

Draco shook his head. "You would have kissed him, right?"

It took Neville a moment to understand what he was talking about, but when he did, he couldn't help but laugh in disbelief.

"Are you talking about Harry? Merlin, Draco, you can't be serious...," he replied, but apparently, Draco didn't find that funny at all.

"It is not a laughing matter to me," he replied coldly, his back still turned at Neville.

"Draco. _Darling_ , please look at me," Neville pleaded and very carefully placed one hand on Draco's shoulder, making him turn around. This time, luckily, he didn't push him away.

"I didn't want to kiss Harry. I felt very uncomfortable and was trying really hard to get out of that situation without offending anybody. And, as always when I feel socially awkward, I didn't think of the easiest solution. I was glad you cast that spell. Draco, I – sorry, I... of course it's not a laughing matter. I just... The thought that _you_ could be jealous of anybody seems really strange to me. You are the most gorgeous and wonderful man I know and there is nobody I would rather be with. Or kiss, for that matter. Please, believe me, my love."

Draco still didn't want to look at him properly and was biting his lips, his eyes looking like he had brushed away a few tears.

"Don't be ridiculous," he mumbled, "I know I look better than Potter, but...only from the outside. A-and I think you're not the person who wants to spend the rest of his life with a deceiving pretty shell whose insides – "

"Stop," Neville told him gently, but firmly. "I don't know where this is coming from, Draco, and if I lately haven't told you enough how wonderful I think you are _inside and out_ then I'm sorry. I really am, my love, because I don't want you to think like that for one minute."

He gently cupped Draco's face in his hands and wiped away the tears that were yet again rolling down his cheeks. "Draco, you are kind and sensitive and thoughtful and just... just _right_ for me. There were so many moments when I noticed that again during the holidays. Like when you comforted Scorpius at his mum's grave when you felt like shit yourself, when you came to St Mungo's with me and also today, when you were sitting on that armchair next to me... you just _fit_. There's a reason I gave you this, okay?" he said and gently touched Draco's wrist, around which he was still wearing the bracelet Neville had given him as a Christmas present. "You _are_ the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I'm sorry if I don't show you enough how much I want that."

Draco was crying openly now, but he sank against him and when Neville put his arms around him to hold him tight, he clung to him like he really meant so much to him.

"No, you do," Draco sobbed quietly, "You d-do, I-I'm just – I'm not used to people staying with me j-just because – because they like me," he whispered, "I never think I'm enough."

"But you are, Draco. You are, _my love_." He gently wiped away Draco's tears and smiled at him. "And I'll try very hard for you to get used to it eventually. That's a promise," he whispered before he bent down to give Draco a loving kiss.

Draco kissed him back, hesitantly at first, but then more and more longingly, and when they broke apart again, he wasn't smiling yet, but he had stopped crying.

"Carry me to bed?" he whispered.

"Anything, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it...! >.<
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support, your Kudos and your nice comments! That got me really motivated to keep on writing and posting, so THANK YOU!
> 
> There will be a Sequel.  
> Yes, I've already said that at the end of "Fix You", BUT: this time it looks much more realistic, and I promise to upload the first chapter soon (probably not next week, but soon).
> 
> So keep looking out for "Our Fathers Will Hear About This"... ;)  
> I'd be happy to welcome you back there! Thank you! :D


End file.
